Madness
by Kaya16
Summary: Gabrielle, presa de una dolorosa separación, decide ahogar penas en un peculiar bar. Allí conoce a dos mujeres que darán un importante giro a su vida. Sin embargo, estar preparada para tal giro es otro tema que deberá aprender a enfrentar. AU.
1. Primer día

Soy un desastre, ya sé. Tengo fics que terminar y no puedo evitar publicar otro. dasdjkasdjkas. En fin, no pude evitarlo.

Este es un AU, completamente AU. Siempre tuve ganas de transportar a estas queridas guerreras al presente y enloquecerlas un poco, y acá está el resultado.

Advierto que no es el típico fic amoroso entre Xena y Gabrielle, por el contrario, trata sobre Xena, Gabrielle y Callisto. Sí, además de la típica shippeada entre las protagonistas, siempre resonó en mi cabeza el intenso vínculo entre Gabrielle y Callisto. Y digo intenso porque en la serie pasaron por varias etapas. No sé porqué en algún momento terminé shipeandolas. Así que podría decirse que esto va a ser un enredado trio amoroso.

Otras advertencias es que el contenido va a ser fuerte; temas delicados, drogas, alcohol, sexo, etc.

Tenía ganas de escribir algo así, y bue... dicho esto, solo me queda decir que:

 **Estos magníficos personajes no me pertenecen. Reverencias a sus respectivos creadores.**

Con todo explicado, ¡Ojalá disfruten de la lectura!

PD: prometo terminar los otros fics de Xena prontito.

* * *

 **Madness**

 **Primer día**

Agarré la copa frente a mí y la llevé directo a mis labios. Le di un largo sorbo; furioso, impotente. Esa noche solo quería olvidarme de todo, de toda la mierda que pasé durante el día. La situación con mí ahora ex marido, me había llevado a esto.

No era mi intención terminar de esta manera, es más... lo medité mucho antes de salir de mi casa. Al final terminé escapando a altas horas de la noche. Por ende, el único bar que encontré abierto resultó ser un antro... un tanto extraño.

Sí, lo sé, en sí los antros son extraños; diferentes... un ambiente especial. Pero éste se destacaba por dos cosas:

La primera; las bailarinas exóticas que adornaban todos los caños de ese lugar. Danzaban sobre ellos sin una pizca de pudor, mientras sus desnudos torsos rebotaban en frente de un público mayoritariamente femenino.

La segunda; quizás esté siendo repetitiva, pero tengo que resaltar otra vez el inmenso público femenino que se encontraba en este sitio. Mujeres tomadas de las manos, abrazándose, bailando entre sí, y otras... haciendo cosas que reconocía a la perfección, en los oscuros pasajes de ese bar o en sillones que no se encontraban tan alejados de la barra dónde estaba sentada. También había hombres, pero la historia era la misma. Pocos bailaban con alguien del sexo opuesto.

En resumen, me encontraba en un bar gay. Muy gay... a todo esto.

Poco me importaba. Tengo muchos amigos homosexuales debido a mi condición artística y a mi trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a verlos entre sí, todos melosos.

Pero éste lugar... nunca había entrado sola a un antro casi invadido por mujeres. Me sentía un poco... observada. Y eso no tenía sentido para mí. Habiendo tantas chicas preciosas a mí alrededor, ¿qué tenía yo de especial para merecer tal lujuriosas miradas?

Me detallé la ropa. Solo vestía un jean común y una musculosa verde que me llegaba hasta el inicio del ombligo. Estaba vestida completamente normal, no comprendía por qué era presa de tantos vistazos. Era como si olfatearan que yo era... bueno, diferente.

Sujeté la copa y le di otro sorbo. Me encontraba dentro de todo cerca de la puerta, así que no pude evitar que el ruido de esta abriéndose llamara mi atención. La observé de reojo, solo para hallar a la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Una morena alta de cabello oscuro y potentes ojos celestes ingresaba por ella. Vestía con un jean negro ajustado, y su parte delantera la cubría una camisa blanca. Capté como dos de los botones superiores estaban desabrochados, revelando el inicio de sus... bueno, importantes pechos. Era un hecho que esa chica hoy quería ganar a toda costa.

Saludó al guardia de seguridad, para luego toparse con otra gente que si no me equivoco también le era conocida.

Parece que mi penetrante mirada dio un resultado indeseado, ya que ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Noté un cierto destello de curiosidad de su parte, así que de inmediato me volteé y regresé los labios a la copa.

No quería llamar mucho la atención en ese lugar. Por... obvias razones.

Mi plan no funcionó muy bien. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de unos minutos alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Contemplé de soslayo que se trataba ni más ni menos que la muchacha que había entrado hacía unos instantes. El trago terminó atragantado en mi garganta. ¿Por qué mierda tuve que mirarla así? Ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias.

—¿Bebiendo sola?

La escuché por primera vez. Su voz era grave y susurrante... suave, tanto, que inundó todos mis sentidos.

 _De acuerdo, esto me está pegando mal._

Pensé, detallando con desconfianza el trago en mis manos.

Me atreví a ladear la cabeza y tropecé con unos profundos ojos celestes que me paralizaron.

—¿Mala noche? —Continuó ante mi extensivo silencio.

—Mal día. —Atiné a contestar finalmente, dibujando una media sonrisa. Le di otro sorbo al trago, de esa forma no tendría que hablar; era la excusa perfecta. Solo tenía que hacerme la indiferente.

Indiferencia que no estaba funcionando.

Alzó la mano y llamó al barman —Tráele lo mismo que a mí.

Posé la visión, curiosa, en su bebida. Tenía un color entre verdoso y oscuro. De verdad parecía... intimidante.

—Oye, no es necesario —empecé a decir, mirándola con cierto rechazo.

En serio, no era necesario. ¿Por qué me invitaría un trago? Que yo sepa, y si no estoy demasiado fuera de moda por haber estado casada tres años, eso solo se hace cuando alguien quiere algo más de tu persona... y no me refiero solo a una inocente conversación.

—Aún tengo el mío... —agregué, pero de inmediato sellé el habla al notar que la copa estaba vacía. Estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido.

Y no es que fuera inocente. Sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba al hacerlo. Pero la depresión que sentía esa noche me justificaba. Iba a tomar cuarenta tragos si fuera necesario con tal de no percibir más este pesar.

—¿Tu nombre?

—¿Huh? —Me agarró por completo desprevenida.

Elevó una graciosa ceja —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh... Gabrielle.

—Lindo nombre, Gabrielle.

Le mantuve la visión unos segundos. Sí, trataba de analizarla; de predecir su próximo movimiento, de ver en sus ojos qué tramaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. La oscuridad de ese lugar, que solo era contrarrestada por rojizas y azuladas luces que emanaban del suelo y de los techos en diagonales movimientos, me lo impedían.

—¿El tuyo? —Me animé a cuestionar.

—Xena.

—Woah, un nombre griego.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Parecía de verdad asombrada.

Apoyé el codo en la mesa y reposé el mentón en mi palma con desinterés —Me gusta la literatura griega. Juré haber visto tu nombre escrito en algún libro. Es muy antiguo.

—Que interesante... ¿Borracha pero lectora?

—Esa combinación no parece encajar, ¿cierto? —Reí por lo bajo, mientras el mesero me entregaba aquel misterioso trago que pidió—. Gracias por esto, te lo pagaré. ¿Cuánto te salió?

Me contempló con un grado de disgusto —Es una invitación, no tienes que pagarlo.

—Pero...

—Nop, ni se te ocurra —Ascendió la mano hacia mí en una clara negación—. Mejor, disfrútalo. Ese será mi pago.

Fruncí los labios, indecisa. No sabía si era correcto aceptarlo, ya que intuía a qué derivaría aquello. Pero si manejaba bien la situación... tal vez podría transformar el ambiente en algo más ameno, en algo sin dobles intenciones.

—De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un regalo, y tu próximo trago lo pagaré yo. —Elevé la copa y la choqué contra la suya. Su rostro volvió a alumbrarse.

—¿Eso fue un brindis?

—Un intento de brindis —contesté y la llevé a mis labios. Le di un extenso sorbo—. Vaya, es delicioso, pero fuerte...

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja —¿Lo es, verdad? Es mi trago favorito, pero cuidado... sube lentamente, hasta que en un momento parpadeas y ¡boom! —Hizo un exagerado gesto con las manos—, ya no sabes ni quién eres.

Casi escupo el contenido al escucharla —¿Por qué me pedirías algo así?

—¿No es obvio?

Solo peligrosas respuestas me invadieron. ¿Acaso estaba enfrente de una posible violadora?

Antes de poder putearla, habló:

—Ya te lo dije, para que lo disfrutes —Desechó mis ideas como si nada— ¿No es placentera la sensación de ni siquiera saber dónde estás o quién eres? A mí me encanta, me relaja —Finalizó, estirándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla. Me dedicó una traviesa mirada en el acto.

Alcé ambas cejas, confusa —¿Huh?

Primera impresión; mala influencia. No hay duda.

Aunque... no quería admitirlo, pero tenía que reconocer que amaba ese estado. En mi adolescencia vivía los días así, saliendo con mis amigas de la universidad, divirtiéndome a lo grande; asistiendo a fiestas que darían de qué hablar en el futuro. Era casi nostálgico encontrarme de nuevo con esas perdidas sensaciones. Ahora, a mis veintiséis años, sentía aquello demasiado lejos. Pero esta chica me estaba recordando lo divertido que podía ser, y el hecho de que todavía era joven.

Cada día reforzaba más la idea de que me casé muy pronto.

—Al menos por esta noche deberías dejar de lamentarte —Dio un sorbo a su copa— ¿No crees?

La miré de reojo, para luego sonreír de soslayo. No parecía una mala persona... es decir, sí, tenía todo el porte de chica mala, sin embargo... no sé cómo explicarlo. Me sentía cómoda a su lado, a pesar de recién conocerla.

Solté un leve suspiro, sonriente —Tienes razón. Para eso he venido, después de todo.

Asintió varias veces, divertida —¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Tú lo has dicho, una mala noche. Oh, y una ruptura. Una odiosa ruptura.

—¿Él terminó contigo? —Asumió que era hombre, lo cual me sorprendió.

¿Tan heterosexual parezco? De alguna forma no lo tomé como un halago, no estando allí.

Esa mujer parecía ser bien consciente de dónde estaba parada y aún así estaba jugando una peligrosa partida.

—Algo así... lo descubrí engañándome.

Su frente se arrugó —¿Qué idiota haría eso?

—Perdicas, ese idiota.

—Oh, otro griego...

—Sep —Un sorbo más y un ligero mareó me irrumpió. Controlable, pero mareo al fin.

—No vale la pena, menos mal que terminaron.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí, contemplándola. Mis dedos ya estaban rodeando el borde de la copa con nerviosismo. Su presencia era un poco... avasallante, y que su cercanía aumentara no ayudaba a sosegarme.

Arqueó una picarona ceja —Porque ahora estás libre para conocer a más... personas —dijo en un sugerente susurro y atajó mi mano, que se encontraba sobre la barra. Me dio un suave apretón.

Una electricidad no bienvenida me recorrió. Mi plan no estaba resultando para nada bien. Me solté lo más delicada que pude, mientras un impredecible calor empezaba a subir por mi cuerpo.

Confirmado, mi estrategia no funcionó. Era tiempo del plan B, de ese que traté de evitar para no hacerla sentir mal.

—H-Hey, lo siento, pero no estoy interesada en...

—¿Mujeres?

Asentí, desviando la mirada. Ya no podía mantenérsela, me intimidaba en demasía.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

La regresé a ella, con el ceño fruncido —No lo estoy.

—¿Ah, no? No lo veo de esa manera —Deslizó los dedos por mi dorso, estremeciéndome—. Me pregunto... ¿Acaso estaré doblegando tu voluntad?

Creo que es el licor... pero realmente pienso que lo está haciendo. Su perfecta figura, aquella penetrante mirada, sus precisas palabras; todo... estaba doblegándome. Nunca me gustó una mujer, lo cual sumaba a mi desconcierto. Pero por supuesto, lo oculté. No era mi idea terminar encamada con alguien desconocido, o en este caso desconocida, el primer día de mi soltería. Necesitaba procesar las cosas, ¿saben? La vida no es tan simple.

Derivé la vista a ella y ese pensamiento perdió fuerza.

 _Aunque pareciera ser que con alguien como tú... todo sería fácil de olvidar._

—Tonterías, sé bien lo que quiero —respondí por fin, ignorando las pecadoras ideas que se asomaban por mi mente.

Elevó su comisura, juguetona —Eso suena aburrido, ¿sabes lo que pienso al respecto?

—¿Qué?

—Que si crees que eres alguien que sabe lo que quiere, en la vida no se te presentarán cosas nuevas... experiencias por vivir.

Centré más la atención en ella. Como escritora, debía hacerlo. Sus frases eran inevitablemente atrayentes, despertaban a mi dormida inspiración.

Le dio un corto sorbo a su copa —La vida siempre te presenta sorpresas, pero no podrás verlas hasta que te despegues de tu cuadrada mentalidad.

—¿Cuadrada? —repetí con una disgustada tonada. Nunca nadie se atrevió a denominarme así. Pero sé que me molestaba porque en parte... tenía razón.

En algún momento del camino me volví monótona, aburrida... cuadrada, como quieran decirle. Perdí la chispa.

—De eso está hecha, después de todo; de sorpresas —prosiguió, apacible —. Así que, ¿por qué no cosecharlas y disfrutarlas?

Emití una tentada risita —Estás sonando como una desesperada, ¿lo sabías?

Dejó caer los hombros con una arrogante mueca —Soy consciente, pero solo digo la verdad. Además... —Me señaló con el dedo, mientras con su mano libre apoyaba el mentón en la palma—. La única desesperada aquí eres tú. Bebiendo sola a altas horas de la noche... cayendo en este lugar tan especial.

Mierda... no podía negárselo. Me sentía acorralada por sus certeras palabras. Y creo que lo notó... claramente, lo notó.

Me sonrió con gentileza, como si pudiera ver a través del caos que invadía a mi mente —Tranquila, Gabrielle. No pretendo abusar de tu amabilidad. Me caes bien, eso es todo. Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntas, como buenas amigas.

La observé, desconfiada —¿Amigas? Te conozco hace menos de media hora...

—¡Pero mira de todo lo que hablamos en menos de quince minutos! ¿No es eso un buen indicio?

Tenía razón, lo era. Jamás me había soltado tan rápido con alguien, lo cual resonaba, molesto, en mi interior. Para ser sincera, no tengo muchas amigas verdaderas. Las pocas que conservaba eran las que conocía hacía bastante tiempo, pero los demás... solo trataban de aprovecharse de mi importante puesto como escritora; solo querían usarme para sus propios beneficios. Esa situación me agotaba mucho. Eso, y sumando la crisis por la que pasaba mi matrimonio, me estaba bloqueando.

Últimamente me costaba demasiado escribir. Me sentía frustrada.

Posé la atención en ella, curiosa. Tal vez no era un mal plan conservarla. Era una persona bastante interesante.

—Bien, amiga. Entonces... ¿qué hay de ti? ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Fui incapaz de no quedar hipnotizada por su radiante gesto cuando le hablé. Ella sabía que había aceptado su propuesta "amistosa", y no se contuvo de deslumbrar por ello.

—Vengo seguido. Hablando de amistades, tengo muchas aquí.

Contemplé de reojo el lugar y le dediqué una traviesa mueca —¿Amistades, eh? ¿acaso no son todas esas mujeres amantes tuyas? Te están mirando de una forma... un tanto peculiar.

Rió un poco ante mi descaro —Algunas lo fueron, no lo voy a negar. Pero ninguna logró conquistar a mi corazón.

Le di otro buen sorbo al verdoso trago, mientras ella me imitaba —Así que te haces la difícil.

—No, soy difícil —Resaltó con orgullo, provocando que emitiera una carcajada—. Que linda te ves cuando ríes... —acotó con un seductor gesto.

Por mi parte, arqueé una divertida ceja y chasqueé los dedos frente a su rostro —Hey, solo amistad, ¿recuerdas?

Ella levantó ambas manos haciendo una graciosa y exagerada mueca —Recuerdo. Solo fue un comentario adulador, ¿por qué tendría que pretender algo más?

 _Porque es más que obvio... mierda._

 _-/-_

Dos horas después; tercera copa, risas, habladurías y casi pérdida de consciencia. Sip, no estaba en mi mejor momento y al mismo tiempo lo estaba. Porque ella lograba que emanara carcajadas que nunca nadie logró despertar en mí, y las conversaciones que teníamos eran tan interesantes que no podía evitar quedar absolutamente prendida con su discurso.

—Oye, ¿no te estás pasando? —preguntó, detallando como trataba de llevar la copa a mis labios, temblorosa.

Traté de enfocarla, pero me resultó más dificultoso de lo que pensé —¿No habías dicho que este era el mejor estado del universo?

—Sí, pero...

—Bien, lo estoy disfrutando, así que deja de actuar como una abuela —La señalé, desafiante.

—¿Abuela, yo? —cuestionó, descendiendo mi copa en la acción, que aún se encontraba sobre mis labios—. Tú eres la abuela por estar derrumbándote tan rápido.

Resoplé y clavé mi difusa mirada en ella —¡De acuerdo! Hace mucho que no bebía así, y menos esta... esta cosa —Detallé el verdoso líquido en la copa.

—Nadie te obligó a tomarte tres de esos.

Me achiqué en el lugar —Es que... es rico, pero creo que me pegó duro.

—Eso veo, apenas puedes enfocarme. Tus ojitos están bastantes perdidos, querida.

—¡Deja de molestarme! —exclamé con una ebria tonada, y me dejé caer de frente sobre la barra— ¿No tienes mujeres que conquistar o algo así?

—Eso estoy haciendo.

Me incorporé de golpe. Solo ella podía sacarme del estado tan rápido —¿Disculpa?

Rió por mi desesperación —Estoy bromeando. Mierda, de verdad que no sales mucho.

—¿Tanto se me nota lo primeriza?

—Eso es un hecho —Sonrió de lado y con solo ese gesto mi atención se clavó directo en sus carnosos labios.

Negué velozmente con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿qué estaba pensando?

El alcohol, sí... eso tenía que ser. No había otra razón... no podía haberla.

 _Alcohol, perdida de sensatez... si, así es, ¡compro! Es solo eso._

—Creo que es hora de cambiar de ambiente —dijo, sujetando mi espalda—. Ven, vamos a bailar.

—¿Ja? ¿esa es tu gran forma de seducirme?

—No —Tomó mi mano y de inmediato un estremecimiento me recorrió—. Es mi forma para que dejes de beber al menos por un rato. Sígueme.

—Olvídalo —Me resistí al agarre que trataba de recomponerme—. No me puedo ni mover.

Ella alzó una divertida ceja —¿Es en serio? ¿caes en una fiesta que dura dos días, y luego de unas horas ya ni te puedes mover?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y en un impulso me puse de pie —¡¿Dos días?!

Me contempló, sorprendida —¿No lo sabías? Es un evento especial... una prueba de resistencia, podría decirse.

Bajé la mirada, estupefacta —No lo sabía...

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres todo un caso, Gabrielle! —Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, socarrona.

Volví la vista a ella, que se había clavado en el suelo de la impresión, inflando los cachetes —¡Bien! ¡Lamento no estar al tanto del cronograma! Escapé de mi casa porque quería olvidar todo, y este bar fue el único que encontré abierto.

—Oh, así que por eso terminaste en un antro gay —Mis palabras parecieron opacar sus dudas respecto a mi—. De verdad... —Se cubrió la boca en un intento de tapar su próxima carcajada— ¡Eres tan graciosa!

Me equivoqué de la peor forma. Su mirada solo se volvió más provocativa ante mi devolución. Como si yo me tratara de un desafío.

Solo pude bufar —No me jodas, no ahora.

—¡Vamos, no te pongas así! —exclamó— ¿Qué dices? ¿te atreves a pasar dos días aquí, o eres demasiado vieja para este tipo de gira?

Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que sabía cómo manipularme a esta altura. En las horas previas había soltado demasiada información para que pudiese hacerlo. Sí, era un hecho. Había cavado mi propia tumba, y el alcohol que recorría mis venas no ayudaba a serenarme.

Solo quería enloquecer, olvidarme de todo; dejar de llorar por estupideces... y esta era la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Sonreí de una arrogante manera —Por supuesto que puedo tolerarlo.

Complacida, aferró el agarre en mi mano —Entonces, serás toda mía por dos días enteros.

—La idea no suena mal —No debería ni mencionar que eso huyó de mis labios sin mi permiso, porque es más que obvio.

Su visión mutó en una incitante. La cagué, confirmado.

Se inclinó un poco hacia mí —¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana, o puede posponerse?

Elevé los ojos con una notable dificultad —¿Hoy es... sábado, cierto? Y dado que terminé con mi relación, ya no tengo que aguantar a mi suegra los domingos. Así que no, no tengo nada que hacer —Delineé una leve sonrisa. Cosa que correspondió.

Tironeó de mi mano y empezó a guiarme a la pista de baile —Entonces, mejor mantente un poco sobria para lo que vendrá después.

Observé su espalda con el entusiasmo navegando por mis venas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan libre, tan joven…

—Esto es toda una aventura —Abrí los ojos, exaltada—. Nunca estuve en una fiesta de dos días seguidos, creo que moriré.

—Esa es la idea —Volteó el rostro hacia mí, sonriente—. Pero al menos morirás satisfecha.

—Eso espero —Continué con su broma—. Pero te advierto que si vomito por todo lo que tomé y tomaré, tendrás que sostener mi cabello.

—Con gusto lo haré.

De alguna forma habíamos llegado al centro de la pista, y digo de alguna forma porque la cantidad de gente era abrumadora. Una muy psicodélica y electrónica música resonaba, acrecentando mi perdido estado.

Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro al compás de esta. Xena no tardó mucho en apegarse a mí, sostenerme por la cintura y convertirse en mi compañera de baile. Sus sensuales movimientos se acoplaban a los míos. Aquellas voluptuosas caderas rozaban las mías, y su rostro, adornado de una picarona sonrisa, cada vez se acercaba más. Veo que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

 _Amiga mi culo. Mierda._

Maldije en mis pensamientos, al percatarme de que su baile estaba tentándome.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y me apretaron de una indecorosa forma contra su cuerpo, tanto, que pude sentir sus perfectas curvas sobre mí. Ahora nuestros movimientos eran tan sincronizados que juré que iba a fusionarme con ella. Y para empeorar la situación, la ebriedad no me abandonaba; no me permitía pensar con claridad.

En un intento de recobrar la consciencia, apreté los ojos varias veces. Solo conseguí que su figura se volviese más nítida, por ende, más atractiva.

 _Carajo._

Parece que notó mi incómodo estado. Supongo que era más que visible. Acortó la distancia con cautela, y susurró en mi oído:

—No pienses... solo déjate llevar, ¿a eso viniste, no?

Penetré la visión en ella, y solo me encontré con mi propio reflejo inmerso de confusión y deseo.

 _Si de dejarme llevar se trata... esto terminará en algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiré._

Su tacto se deslizó hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. En ese mismo instante, me apagué. Todos los pensamientos cuerdos se opacaron, mientras observaba con detenimiento como ella iba reduciendo la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Mierda... realmente anhelaba tomarlos con desesperación. Su afrodisíaco aroma me estaba desarmando.

Entrecerré los ojos dispuesta a dejarme llevar, como bien dijo ella. En respuesta obtuve un sofocado respingo de su parte; uno que demostraba cierta satisfacción y al mismo tiempo sorpresa. No se esperaba que cayera tan rápido.

 _Que mas da... estoy soltera, en una fiesta que dura dos días y muy ebria. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

No obstante, como si el universo me estuviese alertando, recalcándome que lo que estaba haciendo era inapropiado, una figura masculina apareció detrás de ella y se colgó de sus hombros, interrumpiéndonos.

—¡Xena, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Su voz detonaba que no estaba en sus cabales para nada. Aunque no soy quién para juzgarlo.

Ella se dio vuelta con un innegable disgusto plasmado en el rostro —Joxer, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿De qué carajo hablas? Sabes que frecuento este lugar. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, hace mucho que no te veía en el bar. ¿Ya te recuperaste? —Rió, ocasionando que tanto yo como Xena centráramos más la atención en él.

En un acto que me desorbitó, ella atajó el cuello de su ropa y lo aproximó hacia sí —Cállate o te golpearé.

Me crucé de brazos, curiosa. ¿Recuperarse? ¿a qué se refería? ¿acaso... mi querida nueva "amiga" tenía una historia que contar y no estaba enterada?

Si lo pienso bien, en las últimas horas solo me dediqué a hablar yo, y ella me escuchó con una paciencia infinita. Eso significaba que no sabía nada de su persona. Siquiera qué hace, de qué trabaja, si estuvo en una relación, y menos si su estancia en esta fiesta tan duradera significaba que trataba de olvidar algo de su pasado.

No sé porqué pero me molestó... me jodió bastante el pensar que tenía a alguien más en mente y que yo era una mera distracción.

—¿Y ella? —Oí de fondo a ese joven, que tenía una cara bastante peculiar. Hasta diría que algo graciosa.

Poco me importó que me estaba señalando a las carcajadas. Estaba muy ocupada carcomiéndome por dentro con un tema que me parecía mucho más importante.

¿Cuál era la historia de Xena?

Y… ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla si se encontraba aquí para aliviar penas? ¿no estaba haciendo yo lo mismo? Intentando olvidar algo que no quería recordar...

—¡Gabrielle! ¡Así que ese es tu nombre! —Se aproximó con una radiante sonrisa—. Me sorprendió verte. Xena no suele durar más de dos minutos con una chica.

—¿Disculpa? —Lo miré, desorbitada. La música no me permitía escucharlo bien— ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Digo que eres muy bonita! ¿Qué tal si... —

Xena no le permitió continuar. Así de rápido como se acercó a mí, ella lo alejó de un empujón.

—¡Hey, chico bisexual, encuéntrate a tu propia presa! —Escuché, y solo esa frase bastó para que mi ceño se frunciera tanto que pensé que iba a desfigurarme.

Me dolió. En esas horas en las que hablamos le tomé un inesperado aprecio, por eso... me dolió. Parece que resulté ser un juguete para ella, y no me malinterpreten, no es que me molestara serlo. Mucha gente viene a estos lugares para encontrar algo de diversión... quién sabe, hasta yo quizás inconscientemente vine a eso. Pero ella me había vendido una imagen diferente. Dijo que quería ser mi amiga... que no tenía dobles intenciones; se mostró de verdad interesada por mi vida. Eso es lo que me molestó. De algún modo me sentí traicionada.

En conclusión, me mintió. Todo fue para conquistarme.

Si tan solo me hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio, sin dar tantas vueltas, haciéndome perder el tiempo... probablemente y guiándome por mi estado, ya estaríamos sobre uno de esos sillones consagrando nuestra pasión.

Si quieres cogerme dímelo de frente. Y si no quieres solo aléjate, no me confundas con sentimentalismos; no a esta altura de mi vida. Así pienso, así soy. Odio a la gente falsa.

Mis pasos, ahora iracundos, se desprendieron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia ella —¡Xena, no soy ninguna presa! ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?

Me miró, pasmada. Por el asombro que inundaba a su rostro, pude deducir que creyó que no la había escuchado por la ruidosa música de fondo. Gran error.

—Gabrielle, no quise decir eso... solo fue una forma de decir.

—¿Una forma de decir, eh? —Delineé una irónica sonrisa, cruzándome de brazos—. No me pareció así.

Los nervios no se estaban apiadando de su persona. Era notorio —Escucha, yo...

—¡Primita! —Otros inesperados brazos se colgaron de sus hombros, esta vez unos más llamativos.

Por qué se preguntarán... Bueno, el solo decir que era una mujer rubia con una esbelta figura y una traviesa mirada que brillaba con una pizca de locura, cubierta por un atrevido vestido rojo innecesariamente corto, sería suficiente para contestar esa cuestión. Llamó mi atención.

Su visión me poseyó por encima de su moreno hombro —¿Y esta lindura? —Se apartó de ella y caminó hacia mi— ¿Qué tal? ¿disfrutando de la fiesta?

Apegué los hombros a mi cuello. De alguna forma... me intimidó. Era tan hermosa como Xena... No, su belleza era diferente; igual de atrapante pero diferente. Locamente diferente. Ella sí parecía saber bien lo que quería. Emanaba un aura de fiestera y seductora, como si fuera de esas personas que van directo al grano, sin rodeos.

—Si... —Apenas pude contestar luego de varios silencios.

—¡Callisto! —Xena atrapó su brazo con firmeza— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se giró hacia ella, sin quitar aquel seguro semblante —Vine con Joxer, ¿algún problema, primita? —Le mantuvo la mirada, para luego posarla en mí de soslayo— ¿Interrumpo algo?

 _¿Primita? Esta noche se está transformando en una incógnita._

La morena frunció el ceño, y se aproximó hacia mí. Traté de apartarme, pero un ferviente aferre en mi cintura no me dejó.

—Sí, interrumpes —La encaró conmigo en brazos con una fría expresión.

No entendía qué le sucedía. Desde la aparición de su amigo y ahora esta mujer, se mostraba notablemente a la defensiva; diría que casi posesiva.

—Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía —Rió en un murmullo, mientras yo trataba de zafarme del agarre de mi supuesta nueva amiga.

Parecía un animal marcando su territorio, y yo no era territorio de nadie. Ya lo fui y no pensaba serlo otra vez. No iba a permitir que hiciese de la suyas, mucho menos cuando me llamó "su presa".

El solo recordarlo provocó que me alejara con brusquedad —No interrumpes nada. —Me atreví a modular.

Xena me observó, atónita. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Ni que nos conocieramos de toda la vida…

Callisto por su parte, sonrió con una clara satisfacción al observar el espectáculo que nos rodeaba.

—Creo que tu acompañante no quiere saber nada de ti... tsk, tsk, eso no se hace, Xena. Disgustar a tan linda criatura...

—¿Qué haces aquí, Call? —preguntó, evitando mi enfadado rostro. Mi acto la desconcertó, por no decir que la entristeció.

 _¡Pero qué carajo! ¡Aquí la única desilusionada soy yo!_

Y respecto a su prima... ¿Qué pasa con su vocabulario para conmigo?

—Ya sabes… —Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Vine a la ciudad por trabajo. Y de paso a divertirme, y vaya que encontré al objeto de mi diversión —Me guiñó un ojo, y al instante percibí como unos inesperados escalofríos me recorrían— ¿Y cuál es tu historia, princesa? —Volvió a reducir la distancia y aprovechó para deslizar los dedos por mi largo y rubio cabello. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por Xena, que la fulminó con la mirada.

—Una ruptura... —musité. Solo por decirlo el pesar me atacó.

Ella me miró, algo asombrada —¿Vienes a desquitarte a este lugar? Pero qué buena elección has hecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Su tacto se dirigió a mi mejilla —Porque gracias a tu ruptura pude conocerte.

Fui incapaz de evitar posar la visión en Xena, desesperada. En un mudo silencio, cuestioné el porqué su prima me estaba dando... tal especial trato. Y por supuesto, también rogué porque me la quitara de encima. No obstante, la única respuesta que conseguí fue un pesado suspiro de su parte.

Arrugué la frente, decepcionada. ¿Así que ahora no le preocupaba que fuera "presa" de alguien más? Bien, entendí su punto.

 _Su maldito punto._

Lo que no comprendía es porqué terminé enredada en todo este desastre y porqué me importaba tanto su indiferencia. Todo estaba pasando... demasiado rápido.

Impotente, derivé la atención al vaso que traía consigo Callisto y se lo arrebaté —¿Y esto? ¿qué es?

Me contempló con unos curiosos ojos —¿Quieres? Siéntete en libertad de beberlo, linda. Aunque creo que esa libertad ya te la has tomado, y nunca mejor dicho —Sonrió, detallando como lo bebía con fervor—. Puedo ofrecerte algo mejor si tanto ansías perder la cabeza.

La miré, expectante —¿Cómo qué?

Delineó una picarona mueca y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara en el lugar —Ya regreso, ni se te ocurra escapar.

Xena, que contemplaba todo de reojo, bufó de nuevo y con cautela aprovechó la ida de su prima para volver a acercarse.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Socializo —atiné a decir, ignorando su penetrante visión— ¿Algún problema?

—Sí, Callisto no es la mejor persona para socializar.

 _¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿no viste cómo te supliqué con la mirada que me la quitaras de encima?_

Grité en mis pensamientos, pero mis palabras solo quedaron estancados en ellos. No debía decirle eso... solo parecería que dependo de ella, y no deseaba darle tan importante lugar.

—¿Por qué? Parece agradable.

—No sabes lo que dices...

—Al menos no me llamó "su presa".

—Gabrielle, eso fue... perdóname, a veces puedo ser... un poco posesiva. —Se rascó la nuca con timidez.

Timidez que no me movió un pelo.

—No hace falta que me expliques, Xena —contesté, paralizándola—. Debí haberme avivado hace varias horas atrás.

Me contempló, confundida —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tú solo quieres... ya sabes, conmigo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero solo eso! —Atrapó mis manos de golpe, sobresaltándome—. Gabrielle, perdóname. Jamás quise que pensaras de esa forma, solo... me salió decir eso. No soporté ver cuando Joxer se acercó a ti.

—¿Por qué?

Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba él? Había desaparecido. No me asombró; supongo que vino a este lugar para encontrar alguna víctima y divertirse un rato.

Xena se mordió el labio y desvió la vista. Pude notar como sus mejillas, a pesar de la oscuridad, se teñían de un tenue carmesí.

Oh, mierda. Era tan hermosa... estaba cayendo de nuevo. No podía permitírmelo.

Me solté de su agarre en un intento de escapar —No te disculpes, está todo bien. Pero deja de hacerte ilusiones, Xena.

Regresó la mirada a mí con cierta dolencia —¿Qué?

—Con lo que me acabas de decir terminé por confirmar que quieres algo de mí que no puedo darte.

Sus ojos decayeron, destruyéndome. No tenía sentido el poder que tenía sobre mi persona. No podía sentirme más culpable y no comprendía el porqué. Aún así, continué.

—Lo siento, no soy la chica que buscas... pero puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

Su visión volvió a elevarse, pero ahora había un destello de decepción en ella —Tu amistad...

—Sí.

Resopló, para luego dibujar una leve sonrisa, que de alegre no tenía nada —Está bien, Gabrielle. Para serte sincera... nunca esperé más que eso.

Arqueé una ceja. Casi tomé ese comentario como un insulto —Ya veo.

—Perdóname... no quise hacerte sentir incómoda —agregó, rozando mi mejilla con los dedos; y en ese mismo momento supe que estaba dejando pasar una importante oportunidad.

Es decir... su tacto lograba generarme intensas sensaciones que no debía tener. Que no estaba preparada para tener. Menos por una persona que recién conocía. Nunca me había sucedido algo así; estaba conmocionada.

No obstante, mi orgullo no me permitía devolver su cariño. Si sabré bien que esta actitud mía me llevó a perder varias oportunidades en la vida... pero qué podía hacer. La gente no cambia tan fácil, y menos cuando te llaman "presa" y te venden una imagen falsa.

Pensé que no me merecía, y algo dentro de mí me impedía creer en su disculpa. Me pregunto por qué seré tan arrogante a veces...

—¡Weeeh! —Oímos de repente un hilarante sonido.

Posamos la visión en la rubia que se aproximaba a los saltitos y al ritmo de la música. Fui incapaz de no sonreír de lado cuando la vi. Era tan infantil y al mismo tiempo atrayente.

De inmediato me odié por ese pensamiento. ¿Acaso... ahora me encontraba en una encrucijada? Lo que me faltaba...

—¡Lo prometido es deuda! —Se detuvo frente a mí, radiante. Centré la atención en su mano, que sostenía una porción de lo que parecía ser un apetitoso brownie.

Sin perder un segundo, se lo robé. Decir que tenía hambre era poco. Y decir que mi comportamiento muy lejos estaba de lo que yo era, ya era una realidad.

Ella se quedó perpleja observando cómo lo devoraba.

—Hey, linda, mejor tómalo con calma.

—¿Phor quhé? —Traté de pronunciar con la boca notablemente llena.

—¿Cómo qué por qué? —Rió, mientras llevaba una porción a sus labios—. Porque tiene hierba, por eso.

El chocolate terminó atascado en mi garganta —¡¿Q-Qué?!

Me miró con una falsa inocencia —¿No me pediste que te trajera algo fuerte?

—¡Pero no tan fuerte! ¡Y no te lo pedí, lo asumiste sola!

—Fue muy fácil de asumir, hermosa.

—¡Callisto! —La retó Xena— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

—Oh, vamos primita. Te traje una porción a ti también, así que no hagas escándalo —Se la entregó y yo, pasmada, trataba de procesar lo que iba a ocurrir con mi cuerpo y mente en breve.

Sí, no soy ninguna inocente. Sé bien lo que esta sustancia provoca. En mi juventud solía fumarla con mis amigos, sin embargo cuando crecí dejé bastante el consumo. Pero volver a probarla, y además ingiriéndola de esta forma...

Lo sabía bien. Iba a tardar más en hacer efecto, pero el efecto justamente iba a ser mucho más fuerte y duradero.

Choqué la palma contra mi frente, frustrada por terminar así —Puta madre.

—Gabrielle...

Derivé la visión a la morena y luego a su tacto, que se estacionó en mi hombro con preocupación. Lo detallé, pensante.

Si lo medito bien… ¿No terminé en este lugar porque buscaba esto, enloquecer un rato? No era momento de arrepentirme. Vine aquí para olvidar todo, para divertirme... así lo haría.

No buscaba ninguna relación y menos un inesperado amor. Claro que no. Bastante tuve que sufrir éste último tiempo.

Quité su mano de mi hombro —Tranquila, no es la primera vez que consumo esto.

Mi verdad la sorprendió, pero intuyo que más mi asquerosa acción —¿En serio?

Le dediqué una vaga sonrisa —¿No parezco ese tipo de persona?

—La verdad... no.

—Bien, lo soy. Acostúmbrate —dije con seguridad. Pero por dentro, de segura no tenía nada.

Xena descendió los ojos. No comprendía qué estaba pasando por su mente. Pero una cosa era segura, algo la estaba agobiando.

No tenía mucho tiempo para analizarla; estaba ensimismada en un futuro incierto. Desconocía cómo iba a afectarme esta sustancia, y eso me aterrorizaba. Todos saben que los efectos tienen mucho que ver con tu estado anímico del momento, y no está de más decir que el mío dejaba mucho que desear.

Solo sabía una cosa; que por lo embrollada y ebria que ya estaba, esta definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche.

Sí, una larga y confusa noche.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo entregado! Gracias por leer esta locura, ¡y los leo en el próximo!

Saludines.


	2. Efectos

**Efectos**

—¡Eso es chica, muévelo! —Escuchaba ya con delay a la hilarante prima de Xena.

Me encontraba bailando con ella. Sus manos sostenían mi cintura por detrás y yo solo me dedicaba a refregarme de espaldas contra su cuerpo, de un lado a otro. No tardó mucho en aprisionar mi trasero y apretarme más contra su entrepierna.

Hablábamos entre risas, intensificadas gracias a la ayuda de la droga. Resultó ser bastante divertida. Toda el alma de la fiesta, de esas que te es imposible quitarle la vista de encima. Realmente... interesante.

Nada me importaba, veía doble y mis pensamientos, por no decir mi cordura, estaban opacados. Solo podía pensar en una cosa; divertirme, dejar todo atrás.

El efecto del brownie de marihuana ya había hecho lo suyo, y en consecuencia sentía la vibración de la música resonando en mi cuerpo, las sensaciones más vivas y por qué no decirlo, el aliento entrecortado de Callisto sobre mi cuello, acariciándome como una suave brisa.

—Bailas bien, linda... ¿Qué tal una vuelta? —Sujetó mi mano y comenzó a girarme al compás de la música. Yo reí en el trayecto, hasta quedar de frente a ella— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Reí con ganas al oírla —Vaya, ¿no recuerdas ni eso? —Me burlé, atajando sus caderas.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco... ya sabes—Sonrió de soslayo, traviesa—. Pero eso no quita que no pueda apreciar tu hermosura. Mis ojos aún están intactos.

—Y rojos...

—Sí, eso también —Soltó una carcajada, seguida de la mía.

 _Su risa es tan... demonios. Estoy peor de lo que creí._

En un intento de conservar la dignidad, volví a modular.

—Te estás equivocando de bando, amiga. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Gabrielle. —Me apresuré a decir, pero mi ser no confirmaba las evasivas que estaba imponiendo, ya que mientras más hablaba, más me aproximaba hacia sus labios.

¿Cómo llegué a esto? Bien... no fui yo, fue la droga, el alcohol, y todas las emociones descontroladas que me invadían. Pero había una razón más fuerte que no podía negar, la que terminó por sacarme de mis cabales.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó.

—Algo... —musité, descendiendo la mirada y clavándola directo en su carnosa boca.

Mierda... no podía estar más excitada. Efecto secundario de la droga que obviamente pasé desapercibido. Debí haber recordado que esto me afectaba también de esta manera. Descuidos... estúpidos descuidos.

Volviendo al importante motivo que terminó por desquiciarme; ese era que Xena había desaparecido. Así como si nada, se fue.

Indignada, drogada y dolida, me empecé a mostrar un tanto... descarrilada.

Mientras veíamos su ida, Callisto solo atinó a saludarla con la mano, para luego lanzarle un beso en un claro sarcasmo que significaba "ni se te ocurra volver".

No voy a mentir, me importó. Su partida me impresionó. No podía creer que desistiera tan rápido, pero intuyo que fue mi culpa; mis palabras la hirieron. ¿Pero qué hay de ella? No es que fuera completamente inocente. Su acción fue la consecuencia de mí actuar, y ahora la estaba afrontando.

Bueno... eso quería creer, pero la realidad es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿qué estaba haciendo y con quién? ¿por qué se fue realmente?

Fruncí el ceño cuando ciertas y fantasiosas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente. Sí... lo más seguro es que ya hubiera encontrado a otra "presa" para divertirse. ¿Por qué me preocupaba? Ni que la conociera de toda la vida.

—Te veo un poco distraída, Gaby —Oí la juguetona voz de Callisto, mientras sentía como se abrazaba a mí, atrapando la parte baja de mi cintura—. Estamos en la mejor parte de la noche, no deberías perderte así.

—¿Per... derme? —modulé, sin entender en absoluto nada. Todo me daba vueltas, cada vez más.

—Sí, perderte. —Se inclinó hacia mí conservando esa picarona mueca, y empezó a recorrer con su lengua el borde mi oído, estremeciéndome— ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más... privado?

—Sí... —respondí con los pensamientos en blanco, guiada solo por las sensaciones que me agobiaban.

En serio... nada me importaba. Todo lo que antes prediqué ahora carecía de sentido. Tenía a una hermosa joven frente a mí que de verdad me deseaba; sin rodeos, sin mentiras y sin molestas expectativas. Iba a complacerla y por supuesto, dejarme complacer. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos alivio.

—Pero que grata respuesta. —Sujetó mi mano y comenzó a llevarme a quién sabe dónde, no sin antes dedicarme una satisfecha sonrisa.

Lo único que sé es que la oscuridad de pronto se estaba volviendo más intensa. Y la música comenzaba a dejar de escucharse tan fuerte, aunque seguía resonando lo suficiente para transformar las voces de la gente solo en un murmullo. Excepto la de Call, que se encontraba cerca de mí.

Sus pasos de repente se elevaron y aquello lo sentí como si la gravedad me estuviera traicionando.

 _Escalones..._

Pensé, admirando su delgada espalda y aquel sensual caminar.

 _Pies... por favor, reaccionen._

Y así lo hicieron, de una torpe manera, pero lo hicieron. Me tropecé varias veces. Pero para mí tranquilidad, allí estaba Callisto sujetando mi mano con fuerza y ayudándome a incorporarme.

—De verdad que estás mal, lindura —Besó mi mejilla en un rápido movimiento y continuó llevándome hasta el piso superior— ¿Sabes siquiera a dónde estamos yendo?

—No...

—¿Y no vas a preguntar? ¿qué pasaría si Xena nos encuentra en una delicada situación?

—No me importa —Mi voz sonó firme pero igual de perdida, y también... algo dolida— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Hm… —pronunció, falsamente sospechosa. Era un hecho que estaba mostrándome demasiado transparente—. Creo que no sabes lo que quieres, cariño, pero por mí está bien. Mientras quieras jugar un rato conmigo, me conformaré. No vine aquí para encontrar al amor de mi vida.

—Ni yo. —contesté de inmediato, visualizando de una nublosa forma la parte superior de ese lugar.

Se encontraba inmerso de sillones y pasajes oscuros que parecían pequeños túneles. Ciertos sonidos ahogados y placenteros que reconocía a la perfección hacían eco en ese sitio.

 _Así que... esto es lo que sucederá. Al final terminaré haciendo algo que no estaba en mis planes._

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Call —dije, todavía dejándome llevar por sus pasos, que atinaron a detenerse en un realmente oscurecido lugar, casi al final del recorrido.

Se sentó en un negro sillón de golpe y tironeó de mi mano. Me desplomé a su lado, todavía con la mirada vacía.

—Ni tú, Gab.

—¿Huh? —Giré el rostro hacia ella, solo para contemplar como sacaba un papelillo del bolsillo de su corto vestido y se disponía a armar algo que me sonaba muy familiar.

Me mordí el labio al observar como lamía la parte superior de este y luego unía con sus dedos la parte inferior, enrollándolo. De verdad pensé que quería ser ese maldito papel.

—¿Eso es...?

—Para que no baje el efecto —respondió con tranquilidad—. Tenemos que mantenernos rectas, ¿no crees? La noche es larga, y aún falta un día más para que termine.

—De recta... no tengo nada.

Rió con ganas debido a mi comentario —Eres tan graciosa que... —Posicionó el ahora bien armado porro sobre mi boca—… Podría llegar a enamorarme de ti.

Elevé una tentada comisura —Dijiste que no buscabas el amor aquí.

—No lo hago —Atajó un encendedor del bolsillo y lo llevó hasta la punta del porro. Lo prendió—. Pero eres condenadamente linda. Me imagino que sabes bien que el amor aparece cuando menos lo esperas.

 _Si lo sabré..._

Lo que no sabía y menos comprendía, es porqué Xena había aparecido en mis pensamientos luego de ese comentario.

Inhalé antes de que éste terminara incendiado sobre mi boca, y una gran bocanada de un espeso humo me invadió.

Callisto me observaba casi con admiración —Eso es, preciosa... aspira.

Obedecí e inhalé una segunda vez. Esta vez lo sentí penetrar mi garganta con más fuerza, tanta que me raspó, hasta llegar a mis pulmones. Como si ella supiese el recorrido exacto por el que estaba transitando el humo dentro de mi cuerpo, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo apartó, permitiéndome expulsar parte de él.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta... —respondí, recibiendo en recompensa el inicio del esperado efecto que venía con esa sustancia. Mi cabeza no se podría encontrar más perdida y complacida. Comenzaba a pesarme.

—¿Y yo? —cuestionó con una coqueta tonada.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te gusto?

Vacilé unos segundos, tratando de enfocarla. Pero solo podía divisar aquella arrogante sonrisa y percibir su suave tacto, que estaba elevándose lentamente por mi muslo. Lo miré de soslayo.

—Sí...

—Bien dicho.

Sin previo aviso, acortó la distancia y su boca devoró la mía. Y yo... más perdida que nunca, solo me dediqué a disfrutarla. Entreabrí los labios y ante mi obvio permiso, Callisto asomó la lengua por los suyos y la adentró en mi cavidad.

Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, y debo admitir que me agradó en demasía. Era diferente a un hombre. El encuentro resultaba suave, se acoplaba con el mío, se interesaba en mi siguiente movimiento... toda una delicia.

La oí gruñir de una grave e incitante forma en mi interior. Eso solo intensificó mis ganas.

Por completo fuera de eje, atrapé su cuello y la aprisioné más contra mi cuerpo. En consecuencia, ella se sentó sobre mi regazo, sujetó mi rostro y profundizo el beso, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse de adelante hacia atrás sobre mis muslos, en lentos y agradables compases. Automáticamente descendí las manos hasta atajar su bien formado trasero, y la apreté más contra mí cuerpo.

Quién iba a pensar que estar con una mujer podía llegar a ser tan sensual, excitante... realmente excitante. Y quién iba a pensar que yo podía llegar a ser tan osada.

 _Malditas flores…_

Ahora fue a mí a la que se le escapó un gemido que murió ahogado en su boca. Ella se apartó un poco, conservando aquella imborrable sonrisa, y volvió a llevar el porro a mis labios.

—Aspira... —ordenó. Y yo, con la cordura por el piso, aspiré. En el medio de eso detallé como ella colocaba los labios sobre la punta contraria e inhalaba también de un experto modo. Sabía lo que hacía, ya que no se quemó ni una pestaña a pesar de estar aspirando sobre la parte prendida.

Una gran cantidad de humo nos irrumpió, pero este fue succionado por ambas al instante.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. La etapa alucinógena estaba llegando, y no podía estar más satisfecha. De verdad estaba teniendo lo que se denomina como un "buen viaje".

Ja... cómo para no tenerlo. En serio, tenía a una bella mujer sobre mi regazo, dispuesta a consagrar todas mis reprimidas fantasías.

Despegó la boca del vértice y se aproximó a mis labios. Sujetó mi mentón y los entreabrió, para luego emanar el humo que la invadía y adentrarlo en mi boca. Lo absorbí como si de un elixir se tratara.

Al haberlo succionado en su totalidad, se alejó unos centímetros y me dedicó un altanero gesto —Eres perfecta, Gaby. Me atrevería a decir que incluso eres la indicada para mí.

No contesté. No porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía. Los efectos de la droga me estaban llevando más allá de mi sensatez. No entendía nada, mi boca se encontraba reseca y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento.

Solo podía apreciar la música de fondo, que ahora resonaba extraña en mis oídos, y su tacto, que no se mostraba retraído. Cada vez más ascendía, peligroso. Se deslizó por mi abdomen y escondió los dedos en mi playera con un calculado sigilo. Las sensaciones eran tan profundas que pensé que sus frías yemas iban a fusionarse con mi piel.

Se inclinó hacia mí y presionó los labios en mi cuello. Percibí como los entreabría una y otra vez; lamiéndolo, succionándolo, provocando que mis manos se desesperaran en su espalda y comenzaran a bajar el cierre de su vestido. Emitió una leve risita ante mi indecorosa acción, y redirigió sus besos a mi lóbulo. Sentía mi oreja arder; en especial cuando me regaló un leve mordisco en ese sensible lugar.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que tengo algo que te podría hacer delirar aún más? —susurró en mi oído.

Parpadeé varias veces con debilidad, intentando centrarme. No tuve éxito. Su voz sonaba en un eco, un lejano eco.

—¿Me acompañarías en este viaje, hermosa?

Mi yo culto me decía que parara esta locura ahora mismo. Pero mi yo dolido, el cual para mi sorpresa no se encontraba lastimado por Perdicas esta vez, si no por otra persona, por una mujer... cuyos celestes ojos me habían hipnotizado; me decía que continuase, que olvidara todo.

O mejor dicho, que mandara todo al carajo.

—Muéstrame.

-/-

—¡¿Y la dejaste ir, así como si nada?!

Escuchar los reproches de Joxer era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Pero por culpa de mi celoso temperamento había terminado con él bebiendo de más en la barra de ese excéntrico bar.

—¿Y qué mierda podía hacer? Ella me rechazó, Jox... no pienso rebajarme para conquistarla.

Mi amigo me miró de esa manera que ya conocía bien. Esa que lograba desmoronar mi pensar.

—Pero Xe, esa chica te gusta, lo pude ver en tus ojos.

Apreté la copa con fuerza —Si pudiste verlo... ¡¿Entonces por qué mierda te lanzaste hacia ella?!

—¡Hey, fue una broma! No pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio, sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Lo sé, pero fue la primera vez que me afectó.

—¿Y por qué piensas que fue eso?

Desvié la mirada, acorralada —Creo que esa chica... de verdad me atrapó.

—¿Y qué hay de Alti? ¿ya la olvidaste?

Me volví hacia él, furiosa —¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa maldita solo quería aprovecharse de mi puesto.

—Pero tú la querías.

—Como bien dijiste, la quería. Ahora es pasado, ya no me importa.

—Pero te dejó bastante jodida.

Relinché los dientes. Mi amigo a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado pesado —Sí, me dejó tan jodida que hasta dejé de venir aquí por miedo a encontrarla —Le di un desinteresado sorbo a mi trago—. Pero como ves, todo ya pasó. Ahora tengo la atención puesta en una sola persona.

—¿Una persona que acabas de conocer?

Me silencié, pensante. Contar la verdad o no era una problemática. Pero como siempre, mi genio me ganó.

—No es la primera vez que la veo —murmuré, evitando su ahora asombrada visión.

—¿Qué?

—La primera vez fue en la editorial para la que empecé a trabajar hace poco.

—Espera, espera —Alzó ambas manos, desentendido— ¿Trabajas con ella, y ella siquiera te reconoció?

—No estamos en el mismo piso... —Me excusé, avergonzada.

La realidad es que cada vez que me la cruzaba, atinaba a esconderme. No sé porqué, pero me daba pánico su presencia. La veía tan bella e inalcanzable, y lo peor de todo es que siempre estaba de la mano de su querido esposo.

—Xena... tú, de verdad estás...

Tapé sus labios con la palma —Cierra la boca idiota, o sabes bien que te silenciaré de una forma no tan amable.

Quitó mi mano de inmediato —¡Aquí la única idiota eres tú! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla con Callisto? ¡Sabes bien que es una mujeriega, y además con tendencias peligrosas! Por no decir autodestructivas...

Suspiré con pesadez —Gabrielle no es una niña, puede cuidarse sola.

Él elevó una sarcástica ceja —¿Ja? ¿acaso estás ciega? ¿viste su estado? ¡La muchacha no podía ni mantenerse en pie!

Mis ojos terminaron plasmados en el suelo, arrepentidos —Pero... no lo toleré. Apenas vi como estaban bailando juntas y como ella me ignoraba, me irrité.

—Y te fuiste, dejándola en manos de un demonio.

—Callisto no hará nada, estás exagerando. Sabe bien que se las verá conmigo si le pone una mano encima.

Joxer rió con fuerza, asustándome —¡Xena, por favor! ¡Estamos hablando de Callisto! Tu querida y descarrilada prima, Callisto—resaltó.

Lo miré de reojo, y me cubrí la boca con el pánico en aumento. Tenía razón, la había dejado con la peor influencia y compañía posible. No es que yo fuera inocente, pero mi prima se pasaba de loca.

—Mierda... ¡Mierda! —Me refregué el cabello, impotente.

—¡Ve a buscarla, ahora!

—¡Este lugar es enorme! —Estrellé con rudeza la copa sobre la mesa— ¿Dónde carajo podría estar?

Mi amigo elevó otra indiferente ceja, y con esa señal ya sabía la respuesta, para mi pesar.

—No me digas...

Asintió, para acto seguido negar con la cabeza —Ay, Xena... cuándo aprende- ¡oye, ingrata! ¡no me dejes con las palabras atoradas en la boca!

Creo que nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida. Me llevaba a la gente puesta por delante como si fueran meros objetos, recibiendo insultos en recompensa. No me importaba, tenía que rescatarla.

Solo esperaba que Gabrielle fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en sus garras. Esa era mi única esperanza.

-/-

—Ah... —Gemí estirando la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir sus dedos infiltrarse en mi ropa interior y comenzar a frotar mi debilidad con lentitud.

—Eso es, lindura... grita para mí —Lamió mi labio inferior y se adentró otra vez en mi boca, ahogando mis jadeos.

Tenía que admitir que la rubia sabía bien lo que hacía. O mejor dicho, tenía que admitir que el extraño, pequeño y cuadrado papel, que solo era la cubierta de una poderosa y alucinógena sustancia que depositó en mi lengua, la cual influyó en mi excitación, estaba haciendo lo suyo también.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí...

Rió en un murmullo —Me refiero al LSD, no a mis queridos dedos, Gaby —dijo, mientras atajaba uno de mis pechos por debajo de la ropa y lo acariciaba de un vulgar modo.

—También lo siento —contesté con una ronca voz que no me caracterizaba—. Pero más... te siento a ti.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron por mi respuesta, acto que también me asombró a mí. No pensé que en algún momento iba a presenciar a su neutra voluntad flaquear. La conozco hace menos de dos horas, lo sé. Pero en ese tiempo me dio la impresión de que era una persona distante. Divertida, pero distante.

Parecía tan firme, tan fría; como una coraza que no podía ser atravesada... como una locura que no podía ser sosegada. Esa fue mi primera impresión, y me gustó. Me gustó que no le importara una mierda nada, porque internamente eso deseaba para mí. Al menos por esta noche.

Después de todo me equivoqué. Era un ser humano como cualquier otro, quizás afligido y lastimado, al igual que yo. Por sus tendencias a las sustancias, intuyo que incluso mucho más dolido que yo.

—Que linda... —Recorrió con las yemas mi mejilla, delineando mi mandíbula—… De verdad, eres tan linda —Sus labios volvieron a los míos, exasperados. Esta vez su tacto se mostraba más profundo; entrelazaba casi con furia aquella voraz y experta lengua con la mía, dejándome sin aliento.

Fui incapaz de no recibirla, pero por dentro... muy dentro de todas las alucinaciones y el delirio que sentía, llamaba a una persona.

A la única persona que había captado mi atención solo con su presencia. De alguna forma... deseaba que me rescatara. Que me hiciera reaccionar. Esta no era yo, no podía ser yo.

Y como si mis alucinaciones se volvieran realidad, aquella mujer a la que tanto anhelaba se plantó frente a mí.

 _¿Un espejismo?_

Parpadeé reiteradas veces en un intento de despertar, pero no parecía funcionar. No obstante, su imagen seguía, agitada, observándome con intensidad.

 _¿Estoy... imaginando cosas?_

—Xena... —Su nombre escapó de mis labios.

Callisto entreabrió los ojos, y todavía encima de mí y manteniendo la calma, se giró hacia ella. Delineó una soberbia sonrisa y con mucha lentitud quitó los dedos de mi intimidad; acción que generó que emanara un leve y sofocado quejido.

La contempló, desafiante, mientras se relamía las yemas, drenándose con mi excitación —¿Algún problema, primita? ¿qué te trae por estos pasajes?

Xena cerró los puños a sus costados, y retomó los pasos hasta nosotras. Estos resonaban, iracundos, sobre el suelo. Yo... sinceramente no sabía si lo que estaba presenciando era real o no.

Pero un rudo agarre en mi brazo que me impulsó hacia adelante, y que terminó por tumbar a la rubia al piso, me confirmo que sí, era bien real lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Gabrielle, qué crees que estás haciendo? —Plegó con más fuerza los dedos sobre mi piel, pero apenas pude reaccionar—. Y tú... —Se volteó hacia su prima arrugando la frente, que se levantaba del suelo con una inexpresiva mueca.

Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue deslizar mis vacios ojos hacia ella —Xena...

Sus dientes chocaron entre sí al contemplarme tan ida. Juré escucharlos.

—Vendrás conmigo, ahora —Me reincorporó y pasó mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Fue un milagro que lograra levantarme.

Callisto, riendo en un murmullo, se recompuso y nos prohibió el paso —Suéltala, primita. Ella no quiere estar con alguien que la considera una presa —sentenció, y para mi extrañes, tornándose seria.

Abrí los parpados. Aquellas palabras me habían hecho reaccionar. Es cierto, yo no quería estar con alguien así. Prefería estar mil veces con Callisto, que a pesar de estar invadiendo mi cuerpo en más de un sentido, ya sea con el suyo propio o con sustancias, se mostraba de verdad interesada en mí.

Sabía lo que quería, no me vendió una imagen falsa. No me importaba que solo le atrajera físicamente, al menos era directa. Pero Xena... ella había jugado conmigo. Me había engañado a tal grado que hasta llegué a encariñarme. Y luego... solo se fue.

—Xena, suéltame.

—No —Reforzó el agarre, congelándome—. Gabrielle, no estás bien. Y Callisto menos lo está—Bajó la mirada con un arrepentimiento que no comprendí—. Nunca debí dejarte con ella.

 _¿Ja? Me cago en esto…_

—Pero lo hiciste.

Giró el rostro hacia mí, apresurada —¡Pero no quise hacerlo!

—Suéltame. —repetí, tratando de enfocar la vista como una persona medianamente normal. Pero el suelo se movía en demasía, bailaba frente a mis ojos.

Un inesperado mareo me irrumpió. Me sentía... realmente mal. Supongo que mi malestar fue bastante notorio; sé bien que ambas lo captaron.

—Gaby... —Esta vez fue la rubia la que me llamó con una penosa tonada— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que no lo está! —La señaló Xena, irascible— ¡¿Qué mierda le diste?!

Call regresó la vista a ella, inexpresiva —Nada que pudiese matarla. Lo mismo que consumí yo, lo mismo que tú consumiste varias veces.

—¡Ella no está acostumbrada, imbécil!

Callisto se achicó en el lugar, aún a la defensiva, mientras yo la observaba de reojo. De verdad parecía afligida. Reacción que no esperaba de una persona tan vivaz como ella. Pensé que después de hacerme... bueno, eso, iba a dejarme tirada por ahí. Pero creo que me equivoqué. No era su intención abandonarme... sí, ahora estoy segura. Iba a continuar a mi lado si no fuera por la repentina aparición de su posesiva prima.

—Xena, ya basta —musité como pude—. No fue culpa de ella, yo decidí consumirlas.

Ambas posaron la atención en mí. Una claramente irritada y la otra sorprendida por mi inesperada sobreprotección; como si no pudiera creerla, como si... nunca la hubiesen defendido en su vida.

Toda esa noche estaba convirtiéndose en una equivocación tras otra. Supongo que es normal, es decir... es fácil cometer errores en un lugar así. En especial si estás despechada, alcoholizada y drogada. Me sentía en demasía patética y mayorcita para estar en tal tremendo enredo.

Me refregué la frente con solo meditarlo. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Yo, una centrada persona.

Sentí la presión de la mano de Xena sobre la mía —Tranquila, Gabrielle. Te llevaré al baño.

 _Gracias a dios. En serio necesito... vaciarme._

Con un paso torpe y en esta ocasión sin oponer resistencia (porque literalmente me sentía desvanecer), pasamos al lado de una paralizada rubia, que para mi sorpresa, tampoco opuso resistencia esta vez. Solo atinó a quedarse cabizbaja y a observarme de reojo. Mirada que le devolví, para luego dedicarle una tenue sonrisa.

De alguna forma... creo que había logrado conquistar parte de mi corazón. Quién sabe porqué. ¿Lastima, quizás? No... nunca fui una persona que tuviera pena por los demás. La verdad no lo sé, ya no sé nada.

De repente, puso la mano en el hombro de Xena, deteniéndola de golpe —Me avisas como está después, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, pero solo consiguió que mi rescatista bufara, fastidiosa.

—No te avisaré una mierda.

No sé cómo, en qué momento ni cuándo. Pero de alguna forma ya me encontraba en el baño lanzando todo lo que consumí.

Tal como prometió, Xena sostenía mi cabello. Y yo... a pesar de que un lado mío se moría de vergüenza, el otro se encontraba todavía demasiado fuera de sí como para mostrarme cuerda o incluso hacer el esfuerzo.

Esto no iba a aliviar mi estado para nada, pero al menos sí mi cuerpo. Es a la conclusión que llegué cuando tomé una bocanada de aire y finalmente pude despegarme del inodoro.

Recordé las palabras de Callisto cuando le pregunté cuánto duraba el efecto del LSD.

 _"Unas cinco horas. Pero súmale otras dos, ya que consumiste otras cosas"_ me contestó la muy hija de puta con una inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mis rodillas flaquearon, y en consecuencia terminé de culo estampada contra el suelo del baño. Reposé la espalda en la pared, cubriéndome la boca. No podía ponerme de pie. Ella tenía razón, esto tenía para rato. Mi mente seguía igual de descolocada. Solo puedo rescatar que al menos ahora las paredes no me hablaban ni tomaban formas extrañas que la verdad habían llegado a asustarme.

—¿Estás bien? —Oí la susurrante voz de Xena a mi lado. Acarició mi espalda con sutileza.

Elevé los ojos con una transparente dificultad —Lo estaré, pero no tenías porqué...

—Te dije que lo haría.

Traté de enfocarla mejor y me tropecé con una amable sonrisa. Regresé la visión al suelo, aterrorizada. Mi pecho no podía latir más apresurado, mucho más que cuando Callisto me estaba haciendo... bien, esas cosas.

—¿Por qué llegaste a tanto, Gabrielle? Tú no eres así.

—¡No me conoces! —exclamé, irritada. Pero no con ella, si no conmigo misma. Sin embargo, lamentablemente era Xena la que estaba a mi lado y ahora tenía que bancar las consecuencias de mi descuido y mi estado.

—... Creo que te conocí lo suficiente para saber que no harías estas cosas sin un motivo.

Bufé —El motivo ya lo sabes.

—¿La ruptura?

 _Sí... eso, y también tú. Maldito sea el momento en que te sumaste a mi dolencia. Es incoherente… mierda._

—Gabrielle...

—Ya déjame... —Me solté de su agarre, que no quería abandonar mi espalda, para luego ponerme de pie con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Por supuesto me tambaleé. Pero obviando ese temblor y los brazos que intentaban sostenerme, comencé a rebuscar en mi cartera algo que de verdad necesitaba.

—¿Qué haces? —Miró por encima de mi hombro, curiosa.

—Busco... ¡Aquí esta! —Elevé mi cepillo de dientes como si de un trofeo se tratase, y caminé torpemente hacia el lavatorio. Poco tardé en empezar a lavarme, frenética.

—¿Por qué traes un cepillo de dientes en la cartera?

—Nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes necesitar. Y en serio necesito sacarme este… ya sabes, agrio gusto de la boca.

—Ja... —Se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos. Su preocupada mueca se estaba transformando en una picarona sonrisa, y eso solo aportaba a mi enloquecido estado—. Eres todo un personaje.

—Lamehnto sherlo —modulé, haciendo gárgaras.

—Me gusta.

—¿Huh? —emití todavía con el cepillo dentro de la boca.

—Que me gusta cómo eres.

Mi pecho se apretó. Los potentes latidos no se dignaban a desacelerar.

Cerró los párpados, apacible —Aunque debo decir que te contradijiste a ti misma al estar con Callisto. ¿Así que no te gustan las mujeres, eh?

Los nervios me atacaron y el cepillo también. Me pegué en una encía y no me privé de vocalizar el dolor con un ridículo gritito. Es que… me agarró desprevenida. Su voz detonaba cierto enfado.

Desvió la mirada, reforzando el agarre en su brazo—No puedo creer que estuviste con ella...

—No estuve con ella —Escupí y comencé a enjuagarme la boca; también la cara. Necesitaba despertar con urgencia.

—Lo estuviste, lo vi. No me mientas en la cara, odio eso.

 _Mira quién habla..._

Impotente, me volví hacia ella —¡Bien, lo estuve! Aunque poco tiempo y... de forma incompleta —agregué, susurrante. A lo cual solo me respondió una sarcástica y arqueada ceja—. Pero sí, lo estuve, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú me dejaste en sus manos, ¿recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño —Lamento el momento en que lo hice.

—Da igual...—La perdí de vista—. Puedo cuidarme sola.

 _Sep, trato de hacerme la ruda._

—¿Qué te dio?

—¿Eh?

—Es bien sabido que a mi prima le gustan las drogas. Así que dime, ¿qué te dio?

Apreté las mandíbulas, cada vez más impaciente —¿Por qué tendría que importarte? Y... —Me acerqué a ella y reposé la espalda sobre la pared, justo a su lado— ¿Por qué tendría que importarme a mí lo que pienses? Apenas te conozco... no entiendo porqué… —Evité aquella penetrante mirada por décima vez. Me descolocaba.

Frustrada por esas emociones que no debía estar teniendo, cubrí mi rostro. Me costaba continuar. Y lo que más me costaba era hilar las frases. Todavía no comprendía cómo estaba consiguiendo que tuvieran sentido, si es que lo tenían.

De verdad, no entendía una mierda de lo que sucedía. De lo único que era consciente es que Xena me estaba partiendo por la mitad y no comprendía la razón de ello. Y también... que esa noche estaba transformándose en algo más pesado que mi propia separación.

—Gabrielle... —Giró y atajó mis hombros— ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

Me destapé, intimidada —¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes... dejaré de lado el hecho de que estuviste con mi prima, y tú tratarás de volver en ti, ¿qué dices?

La contemplé, molesta. No sé porqué percibía aquello como un desafío.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto si estuve con ella?

Aquellos firmes y celestes ojos se transformaron en una profunda mirada que me derritió —¿Es un chiste? Porque tú misma lo dejaste claro hace unas horas atrás.

—¿Qué?

Emanó una inesperada y a mi parecer triste risita, y de repente me atrapó entre sus brazos, generando que me sobresaltara. Me abrazó con fuerza, demasiada para mi escasa sensatez que trataba de reiniciarse.

—Me gustas, Gabrielle. Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo.

La electricidad que me recorrió al escucharla… no podría expresarla en palabras.

—Lo siento... —susurró, reforzando el abrazo. El aire me abandonó.

Fue imposible no devolvérselo, en serio... imposible. Y también fui incapaz de modular palabra alguna. Nada más me dejé llevar por su aprecio y aquel estimulante aroma que inundaba mis sentidos de una inadecuada manera.

Luego de unos largos segundos, la escuché reír por lo bajo sobre mi oído —Supongo que tengo que tomar este abrazo como una aceptación.

De nuevo, sin palabras.

—Vas a aceptar mi oferta, y tratarás de recomponerte —Se apartó un poco, sosteniendo mis hombros— ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? Te acompañaré.

 _Ah, no. Eso sí que no. No puedo ir a ese lugar, menos así._

Me aclaré la garganta, recomponiéndome —No, ni se te ocurra.

—¿Huh?

—No volveré. No soy una abuela —Sonreí de soslayo, logrando sacarle una sonrisa también.

—Lo has confirmado, es suficiente— Acarició mi rostro con ternura.

Ternura que me atravesó en demasía. Quería pensar que eran los efectos de las drogas, de lo que fuere… menos que todo era por su maldita persona.

Carraspeé —Xena, quiero divertirme, y eso haré. No me insistas, no volveré. Además… —Bajé la cabeza—… no puedo volver así.

—¿Qué? No me digas que...

Asentí —Sí, todavía vivo con él —Adiviné su pensar—. Me separé hoy, ¿qué esperabas? Siquiera he firmado el divorcio.

—Oh...

Quién sabe porqué quería quedarme realmente, de verdad estaba destruida.

Ja... de qué me sirve mentir.

La realidad es que quería quedarme por ella, para estar... con ella. Para conocerla más; su vida me intrigaba. No obstante, eso era algo que no pensaba revelar. Al menos no ahora mismo.

—¿No te has divertido lo suficiente, eh? —Habló de nuevo, despabilándome.

La observé y me topé con aquella incitante sonrisa que ya se me hacía hasta familiar. Sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver.

—La noche apenas empieza… eso me dijiste —musité y tentando a la suerte, levanté la mano y deslicé los dedos por su torso—. No me he divertido contigo aún...

Pude vislumbrar, complacida, como tragaba saliva con rudeza. No sé porqué la seduje así... no era mi intención, en serio que no, pero su presencia me estaba desdoblando. Eso, y el efecto de las drogas, eran las culpables.

 _Sí, solo eso… nada más que eso._

—Así que... ¿qué más hay en este lugar que puedas mostrarme?

Otra mueca, ahora inmersa de picardía, asaltó a sus labios. Acción que me fascinó.

Tomó mi mano y me dio un leve apretón.

—Sígueme.

* * *

¡Capítulo dos entregado! Lo tenía bastante salidito del horno así que por eso publiqué rápido :)

¡Mil gracias por leer!

 **Kykyo-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste! Te leo en el próximo :) besitos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Estimada, que alegría verte por acá! Y me alegra que te esté gustando esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió. Vos siempre fiel a todo lo referente a Xena (L .Yo también amo fuerte los tríos tóxicos, así terminé haciendo esto jajajaj . Respecto a los vicios, no puedo decir lo mismo que vos (llora) Te felicito por no ser una viciosa, yo tengo que admitir que tuve varios vicios, y no me refiero solo a sustancias (? jajajaj .Tuve etapas raras, nada grave, pero etapas al fin. Así que por supuesto que va a haber enseñanzas en este fic :) ¡Ah! Gracias por la buena onda de comentario que me dejaste en el otro fic, cuando yo estaba bajón. Acá también se te quiere :D No te pude responder porque como viste, todavía no lo actualicé (se esconde) pero prontito lo voy a hacer! En fin! Te leo en el próximo :) besitos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que bueno que te guste como escribo! Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar los otros fics de Xena. Muchas veces es falta de tiempo, y otras veces falta de inspiración. La verdad no me gusta escribir un capítulo sin inspiración, siento que es una traición a todos ustedes (? Subirlo así no vale la pena. Pero ahora sí los estoy retomando. Parece que volvió la señora inspiración :) Así que te leo en el próximo, besitos!


	3. Atrapada

**Atrapada**

Xena sujetó mi mano y me llevó hasta el piso de abajo. La electrónica música volvía a resonar potente en mis oídos.

Maldito sea el momento que bajamos.

Esta me estaba haciendo delirar más de la cuenta; me aturdía. Y las extrañas luces verdes y blancas que se desplazaban como flashes por toda la pista me mareaban. Las caras de las personas parecían desfiguradas, y sus voces las escuchaba con delay, pero al mismo tiempo como si tuviera un amplificador en los oídos.

¿Vieron esa sensación cuando se te tapan las orejas? Bueno, exactamente eso pero elevado al cuadrado.

Se escuchaban cerca, tan cerca que ni podía oír mis propios pensamientos. Y para sumar a mi desbocado estado, mi respiración se sentía desagradablemente pesada.

Cubrí mis oídos en un desesperado impulso.

 _Oh, no... Mal viaje._

Ella me miró de reojo —¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, eso creo.

 _Tengo que centrarme, urgente._

Aferró el agarre, mientras chocaba los dientes entre sí —¡Mierda! ¡Mataré a Callisto! —exclamó, llevándome hasta una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón un poco alejado de la pista, junto con otras. Me sentó en ella como si yo no fuera capaz de hacer siquiera esa acción. Creo que intuyó bien.

Bufando, me acomodé el flequillo hacia atrás. Estaba comenzando a sudar —Te dije que no fue su culpa.

 _Tengo sed... mucha sed._

—¿Por qué sigues defendiéndola? —Reprochó, sentándose a mi lado. Muy cerca de mí, demasiado diría yo— ¿Acaso... realmente te gusta?

Dudé unos segundos antes de responder. No comprendí el porqué de mi titubeo; quizás era por lo colocada que estaba, o tal vez no.

Una peligrosa respuesta que se asomó por mi mente fue suficiente para entenderlo. De inmediato negué con la cabeza, dejándola sellada solo en esta.

—No, no me gusta.

—¿No te gusta? ¿y a pesar de eso estuviste con ella?

 _Ah, mierda. De verdad no estoy para estos planteos._

—¡Xena, deja de reclamarme! Estaba muy... —Me encogí de hombros, sin saber dónde meterme—… ida.

—¿Y ahora no lo estás? —Acercó el rostro, provocando que me fuera hacia atrás.

—Lo estoy...

Elevó una picarona ceja —No tanto como antes, supongo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si tu estado fue la razón para terminar con ella, no entiendo por qué no puedes terminar conmigo también.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Dónde quedó la parte de empezar de cero otra vez? Se estaba salteando varios números, es un hecho.

La observé de reojo, vacilante. Ella me miraba, contrario a mí, expectante. Por ende, no pude evitar desviar la visión con una molesta vergüenza que no me abandonaba hacía rato.

—Porque es diferente. —Me excusé.

—¿Qué es diferente? —murmuró, atajando mi mentón y obligándome a posar mis perdidos ojos en los suyos— ¿No te parezco atractiva?

Pestañeé varias veces, tratando de ubicarme —Lo eres.

—¿Y entonces?

 _Carajo, ¿cuánto más va a insistir? Su cercanía me está matando._

—Pero es distinto. Contigo... todo es distinto.

Frunció el ceño, desentendida. No la culpo por ello. Ni yo misma lograba comprenderme. Sin embargo, eso es todo lo que podía pensar; que con ella era distinto.

Callisto resultó ser una mandada; pasional, rebelde, sin miedo a nada. No parecía mostrar sentimiento alguno, solo una ilusión carnal nos rodeaba. De alguna forma eso me hacía sentir cómoda, segura.

En cambio con ella... era diferente. Xena despertaba profundas emociones que me atemorizaban, que no me permitían entregarme por miedo a salir lastimada.

Nada de eso tenía pies ni cabeza en mi mente. Es decir, de verdad... apenas la conocía. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿por qué me había atrapado de ese modo?

Y hablando de atrapar, así me sentía. Atrapada en un antro con dos doncellas que estaban detrás de mí, cada una con motivos diferentes pero igual de atrayentes.

¿Cómo mierda terminé de esta manera? Acabo de separarme de una larga y dolorosa relación, ¿y ya estoy metida en algo similar? Soy una completa idiota. La más idiota del universo.

Solo esperaba que cuando saliera de este lugar todo por arte de magia se borrara.

Bajé la cabeza, desconsolada.

 _Mierda…_

Y lo único que pude hacer sumida en mi tristeza y confusión, fue elevar el dedo y llamar al mesero. Por suerte no tardó en aproximarse. Realmente necesitaba un trago.

—¡Hey, qué haces! —Me retó Xena. Reto al cual no le di importancia.

—Un vodka, por favor.

—¡Gabrielle!

—Que sean dos, para mi amiga también —La señalé con el pulgar, indiferente.

—Puta madre, Gabrielle.

Contemplé de soslayo como se retiraba el joven, para luego posar la atención en la morena, que me miraba con un claro disgusto.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes caso. Se supone que debías descansar un poco de…

—Xena; fiesta, dos días, ¿te suena? —pronuncié con una tonada un tanto... umm, ¿lamentable?

—Esto ya no es solo una fiesta para ti... te estás desquitando.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo? Esa era la idea.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y deslizó el brazo por el respaldo de mi silla hasta dejarlo apoyado en este. Posó la visión al frente.

—Al menos ahora estás conmigo. Si te desmayas, te sostendré.

Reí en un murmullo.

 _No puedes ser tan tierna y protectora... te maldigo._

Delineé una traviesa sonrisa mientras atrapaba su mano, que ahora colgaba sobre mi hombro —¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No tenías ganas de enloquecer?

—No puedo hacerlo si debo cuidarte.

—¿Cuidadora designada, eh? Nadie te dio ese lugar, querida.

Dibujó una burlona sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Lo asumí yo sola, enana.

—Asumes mal, grandulona. Puedo cuidarme so... —Detuve el habla al detallar como empezaba a arquear una socarrona ceja—. Bueno... quizás descarrilo un poco en ciertos estados.

—¿Un poco?

—Un poco mucho.

Emanó una carcajada, seguida de la mía. Quitó el brazo del respaldo, provocando que lo extrañara, y con una divertida sonrisa apoyó el mentón en su palma. No pude evitar pensar que esa acción fue la más dulce que había visto en mi corta existencia.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿estás escribiendo algo ahora?

Mis pupilas saltaron de golpe —¿Cómo sabes que soy escritora?

Hizo una mueca inmersa de decepción —Gabrielle, me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

—Oh... lo olvidé.

 _¿En serio? ¿tan mal estoy que perdí la memoria? Me cago en mí._

—Me imagino que habrás olvidado otras cosas también.

—Tal vez —Le regalé una tímida sonrisa que me devolvió—. Pero sí recuerdo que no me dijiste mucho sobre ti.

Su mirada se centro más en mí. Pero ahora parecía... algo vulnerable.

El mesero apareció de nuevo y dejó nuestras bebidas en la mesa. De inmediato llevé la pequeña copa a mis labios, como si el trago me drenara de la energía perdida. Me sorprendió notar que Xena reaccionó de igual manera, bebiendo efusivamente.

La dejó sobre la mesa de golpe, largando un respigno. La observé, curiosa. ¿Por qué ahora parecía tan asustada?

Y cuando me dispuse a preguntarle, regresó aquellos incognitos ojos a mí con una inseguridad que capté.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Umm... —Delineé la copa con el dedo— ¿Eres de aquí?

—¿Te refieres a Nueva York?

Asentí.

—No, solo estoy viviendo acá por trabajo. Soy de Nueva Zelanda.

—¡Oh! —exclamé, entusiasmada—. Ya me parecía que tu acento era muy diferente.

Se refregó el cuello, evitando mi vista —No puedo evitarlo.

—Es lindo. Tiene algo… cautivador.

Me miró de nuevo, asombrada. Y no comprendí por qué tal asombro. ¿Solo porque dije que era lindo?

—Y… ¿de qué trabajas? —proseguí, intentando mutar el extraño ambiente.

Se acomodó en la silla con una neutra expresión. Parecía estar haciendo tiempo —Soy editora. —musitó.

Mi quijada decayó.

—¿Qué? —Me alumbré— ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿en qué editorial?

Me contempló unos segundos, pensante. Su semblante había mutado por uno serio… no, profundo.

Y yo no comprendía por qué mierda le costaba tanto hablar de algo tan normal.

Suspiró con pesadez y finalmente respondió:

—En la editorial Atenea.

Escupí cual fuente más de la mitad del vodka en su cara.

—E-Espera, ¿trabajas en el mismo lugar que yo?

Asintió, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con su mejor cara de póker.

 _No puede ser._

—¿Cómo es que nunca te vi allí?

Rodó los ojos con cierta picardía, evitando el contacto directo con mi encantada visión.

—Estamos en departamentos diferentes. Tú estás en el cuarto piso, y yo en el quinto. Supongo que nunca me viste porque solo vas a la editorial irregularmente. Ya sabes, por tu trabajo como escritora.

—¡Por supuesto que nunca te vi! Créeme que te recorda… —Me detuve en seco, impactada. De verdad impactada —. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que estoy en el quinto piso y que no voy seguido?

Se silenció, y al instante una entusiasmada y ansiosa electricidad me recorrió.

 _¿Podrá ser…?_

—¿Xena?

De una retraída manera regresó aquellos celestes ojos a mí —Te he estado observando, Gabrielle.

—¿Huh?

—Esta no es la primera vez que te veo.

La señalé con el dedo, casi tiritando —Tú...

—Sí... —Bajó la cabeza como si hubiese cometido un inapropiado acto—. Tus libros siempre me interesaron. Mi sueño desde que me convertí en editora es…

Me arrimé hacia ella con las pupilas a punto de estallar —... ¿Sí?

Esta noticia no podía ilusionarme más.

—Es... ser tu editora.

Lo sentí. De verdad sentí como mi corazón me golpeó con fuerza, más de lo que ya estaba golpeando hacía horas atrás, quizás gracias a todo lo que ingerí. Su respuesta fue tan sincera, tan devota…

—¿Es en serio?

Asintió, todavía sin animarse a mirarme —Sí, muy en serio.

—¿No me estás mintiendo?

Se apartó un poco, ya que sin darme cuenta mi cercanía la estaba acorralando. Por no decir que casi la tiraba de la silla.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? Amo tu trabajo, y ahora que te conocí y tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo… obviando tus deslices, —Sonrió de lado, burlona—, realmente me cautivaste. Aunque resultaste ser un poco diferente de lo que imaginaba. Siquiera pensé encontrarte aquí. —Rió, escondiendo su sonrisa con la palma.

Entreabrí los labios varias veces para modular, pero nada emanó de ellos hasta después de muchos intentos. Estaba en demasía conmocionada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No sé... no salió el tema.

—No puedo creerlo. Estábamos tan cerca...

—Y tan lejos.

—¿Qué?

Clavó los ojos en el suelo. Podía percibir su nerviosismo, era más que obvio.

—Nada.

Oh, dios… no solo es hermosa, sino que también es editora y trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo. ¡Oh! Y parece que además es mi fan. Esto es tan desconcertante.

Apegué los hombros al cuello, sin saber qué decir. Mi rostro se encontraba acalorado. Que alguien aprecie mi trabajo pero también a mi ahora descarrilada persona, es un puntazo no fácil de encontrar.

 _¿Qué debo hacer? Lo que dijo sonó como una confesión de amor… carajo. Al menos debería decir algo. Si sigue mirándome así de verdad va a matarme._

—Xena, yo...

—¡Xena, la encontraste!

Posé la vista en el efusivo joven que de la nada misma se derrumbó sobre mí y me apretó contra él en un cariñoso abrazo.

—¡Oh, pequeña criaturita indefensa! ¡Estás viva!

—¿Qué carajo...?

—¡Joxer! ¿Podrías dejar de asustarla? —Se puso de pie y lo apartó de un empujón.

El muchacho me miró casi con lágrimas en los ojos —Lo siento, ¡es que temí por su vida!

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —dije, incorporándome también.

—De Callisto, ¡¿de qué más?!

—Ah...

Ahora entendía todo.

Xena bufó y agarró su camisa por detrás, como si de un cachorro se tratara —Esfúmate, amigo.

—¿Por qué? Todavía no tuve oportunidad de conocer bien a tu chica.

—¿Tu... chica? —Arqueé una desconfiada ceja, mientras la morena dibujaba una, a mi parecer, ridícula y horrorizada mueca.

—Joxer, voy a matarte. No es broma.

Él solo emitió una gran carcajada y se liberó de su brusco agarre —Espera a que pueda hablar con ella al menos. El gran Joxer debe aprobar tu relación.

—¿Relación? —repetí, cada vez más confundida.

Este tipo estaba delirando. Pero quién soy yo para hablar de delirios... uno más grande era dueño de mi cabeza.

Se sentó como si nada frente a nosotras, ignorando la peligrosa mirada que le dedicaba su amiga desde lo alto. De paso me robó lo que quedaba del trago y le dio un buen sorbo.

—Y dime, Gaby, ¿qué se siente tener a Xena rendida a tus pies? —Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo detallé. Invasivo, muy invasivo—. Nunca he visto eso, ni siquiera con Alti. Y mira que le llegan propuestas de todos lados.

—¿Alti? ¿propuestas?

De acuerdo, ¿soy yo la que está desvariando, o este tipo fumó de más? No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo.

Xena se estampó la mano contra el rostro con una transparente impotencia —Joxer... me retracto. No voy a matarte, voy a hacerte sufrir lentamente hasta que desees morir.

—Ah, Xena, siempre tan poética —Hizo un exagerado ademán con la mano— ¿No es genial? —Volvió la atención a mí, sonriente.

Fui incapaz de no reír por lo bajo. Era extraño, ruidoso, pero gracioso y amistoso. No parecía un mal tipo.

Me senté de nuevo en señal de aceptar su presencia. Todo con la desaprobada visión de Xena analizándome.

—Joxer, ¿cierto?

Asintió varias veces como un niño, mientras mi "nueva amiga" decidía tomar asiento. Más por resignación que por otra cosa.

—¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? —pregunté—. Porque no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

Su rostro se desfiguró en un santiamén —¡Oh, no! ¡Esa Callisto de verdad hizo de las suyas! ¡Muéstrame tu brazo! —Lo atrapó sin darme tiempo a defenderme, y lo examinó.

Yo no entendía por qué mi brazo era de tanta importancia.

Luego de analizarlo en un lugar específico, justo en el centro, suspiró de un aliviado modo —Aún está intacto... gracias a dios. Todavía no te hizo nada.

—Excepto cogérsela. —Oí en un apagado e iracundo susurro. Acto que me hizo dibujar una dolida mueca.

 _¿Era necesario ese comentario de mal gusto?_

Tratando de no darle importancia al berrinche de Xena, centré la atención en su compañero de fiestas. Porque eso es lo que parecía.

—Quitando a su prima de la conversación. Supongo que ustedes son amigos —Los señalé.

—¡Lo somos!

—Éramos. —agregó Xena, notablemente fastidiada.

Volteé el semblante hacia ella, con la frente arrugada —Hey, cálmate un poco. ¿Por qué actúas así?

Joxer intercaló la mirada entre nosotras —Creo que porque le estoy cortando el rollo, ¿no? —cuestionó en una burla, y no se privó de soltar otra carcajada que a su amiga no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Contemplé a Xena, curiosa —¿Es eso cierto?

La morena se pegó en la frente con la palma por no sé ya qué vez, apretando las mandíbulas —¿Tú qué crees? —Se volvió hacia mí, malhumorada—. Es más que obvio que quería estar a solas contigo, Gabrielle —respondió como si nada.

Me sorprendió esa repentina honestidad. No obstante, dado su desenfocada visión, intuyo que el alcohol tuvo que ver con aquella impensable confesión.

—¿Así que eres escritora? —Retomó su amigo, cortando el tenso ambiente. Al final resultó bastante útil— ¡Eso es taaan genial! —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, emocionado.

Por poco y sus ojos tenían estrellitas. ¿Es mi imaginación o este chico también es…?

—Oye, ¿eres gay? —pregunté, captando como pestañeaba varias veces de una dramática manera.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Un poco... —Sonreí de soslayo. Escuché de fondo la risa de Xena. Por fin se reía. Si seguía más tiempo enculada sin sentido iba a golpearla.

No bromeo, estoy fuera de mí. No me hago responsable de mis próximas acciones.

Joxer me dio un leve apretón —Aunque no lo creas, no apoyo las etiquetas. Así que podrías decir que estoy interesado en todo.

—¿Todo?

Extendió ambos brazos hacia los costados —¡Tooodo! Hombres, mujeres, perros, gatos, etc.

—Eres bisexual, entonces. Por no decir zoofílico —bromee.

Rió con ganas y alzó las manos hacia mí en señal de negación —Dije que no me gustan las etiquetas, tal como a Xe. No creo en eso.

Posé la vista en ella, algo asombrada —Así que tú también...

—Y tú también —Me señaló con una coqueta sonrisa—. No te hagas la heterosexual ahora. Bien que mi primita te metió mano y te encantó.

—¡No me encantó!

—No me pareció que fuera así... —Volvió la visión al frente, indiferente.

 _De acuerdo, su infantil actitud me tiene los ovarios por el piso._

La imité, haciendo un puchero, y posé la mirada en el escenario que se encontraba al final de la pista de baile. En este danzaban unas semidesnudas bailarinas al ritmo de la sensual, electrónica y psicodélica música que sonaba.

Mis ojos se clavaron en sus descubiertos pechos, sin mi permiso. Es que... era inevitable, ¡Quién no lo haría! No pueden juzgarme, ¡No pueden!

—Confirmado —La escuché y de inmediato pegué un saltito en el lugar—. Eres bisexual.

Apreté los puños, nerviosa. Mi mente no podía estar más confundida. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Yo... bisexual?

No... imposible. Las drogas, el alcohol, sí... tenía que ser eso. No es que tuviera nada en contra de esa inclinación sexual, de verdad que no... pero, ¿yo? No lo veía posible. Siempre estuve con hombres, me encantaba estar con ellos. Entonces... ¿qué mierda me estaba pasando?

Me refregué el cabello en un impulso. Aunque fuera imposible de creer, deseaba desesperadamente estar mucho más perdida de lo que ya me encontraba. De esa forma no tendría que pensar en estupideces.

 _Sip, esa es una buena idea._

—Joxer —Lo miré— ¿Sabes de dónde sacó esos brownies Callisto?

Xena me observó con la mandíbula desencajada —¡Gabrielle! ¿qué mierda…?

—Tranquilízate, solo quiero divertirme.

Su gesto mutó por uno preocupado —Pero, todavía estás…

—Además, —La interrumpí. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus reproches— ¿No dijiste que te ibas a quedar a mi lado? Tú me cuidarás —Impregné el dedo en su pecho, dibujando una traviesa mueca.

Se achicó en el lugar, titubeante.

—Y de paso, te divertirás un poco, ya que pareces bastante aburrida.

Elevó ambas cejas, sarcástica —¿Aburrida, yo?

—Tiene razón, Xe. Hoy te estás comportando como toda una vieja —Acotó su amigo, guiñándome un cómplice ojo— ¿Qué dices, Gaby? ¿quieres ver a una Xena desenfrenada?

Mis ojos se iluminaron —Oh sí, quiero verlo.

—Oigan... estoy aquí.

—Entonces, ¡Sígueme! —Sujetó mi mano, ignorando las puteadas de su amiga—. ¡Tú también, compañera!

Y así, a pesar de las negaciones de Xena, ambas tomadas de las manos de Joxer -que cada vez me caía mejor- nos dirigimos al sector trasero del subsuelo, que resultó ser un patio bastante colorido.

En este se encontraba otra barra pero más pequeña, sillones a los laterales, y una gran y larga mesa con extraños aperitivos en el medio. Mucha gente estaba reunida ahí, hablando entre ellos. Por el olor que percibí, me di cuenta que estaban fumando una conocida sustancia que en estos momentos me hacía falta.

En el medio de la mesa se encontraban los brownies que Callisto me había traído. Al verlos, mis comisuras comenzaron a arrugarse tratando de delinear una entusiasmada sonrisa; pero tal movimiento fue interrumpido, gracias a la impresión, por una conocida figura que estaba a unos pocos metros de allí.

Abrí los ojos como platos al notar a esa desenfrenada rubia charlando alegremente con unas chicas. En un impulso me escondí detrás de Xena.

Esta última se giró hacia mí, mientras cortaba una porción y me la ofrecía —¿Qué pasa?

—¡N-Nada! —Me alejé tan rápido como me acerqué, cayendo en la cuenta de mi retrasado comportamiento.

Solo rogaba porque Xena no hubiese notado a su querida primita. Lo que menos quería era un confrontamiento entre las dos, y yo en el medio con mi mejor cara de inocente.

Creo que mis ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que gracias a mi extraña suerte no la vio. Y Callisto estaba tan inmersa en sus risas que tampoco se percató. Todo parecía estar jugando a mi favor.

 _Por fin... una buena en el día._

Nos sentamos en el final de esa gran mesa. Único lugar que quedaba libre.

Detallé como Xena llevaba un gran bocado a su boca, entusiasmada, mientras charlábamos. No tardé en imitarla.

De verdad quería verla colocada, no sé porqué. Quizás... tenía curiosidad de saber cómo iba a ser su trato conmigo en ese estado.

 _Ja…_

O tal vez yo ya estaba tan jodidamente fuera de mí que me encontraba pensando cosas que no tenían sentido.

 _Sip, esa última opción me gusta más._

Unos chasqueos frente a mi rostro me despertaron de mi embelesamiento.

—¡Sí! —respondí, rígida.

Xena y Joxer intercalaron miradas entre ellos y rieron por mi estúpida reacción.

—¿Sí? ¿si qué, Gabrielle? —cuestionó la morena, provocando que me ruborizara.

—Sí… sí... estoy jodida.

Volvieron a reír de una forma un tanto exagerada. Es decir, no era tan gracioso. Supongo que la hierba ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Jox perdió el sentido en el trayecto, tanto, que cayó hacia atrás y terminó tumbado en el suelo. Esta vez fui yo la que reí con ganas. Me agaché, aún entre risitas, y traté de levantarlo.

—Hey, ¿Estás… bien? —Intenté pronunciar, pero la risa que atacaba a mi garganta no ayudaba—¡Levántate, idiota! —exclamé, escupiendo pedazos de chocolate en su cara debido a la carcajada que no me tenía piedad.

—¡Qué asco! —gritó, retorciéndose en el piso— ¡Xena, quítamela de encima! ¡Me está escupiendo!

Su amiga ni se movió del lugar. Parecía muy ocupada regocijándose con la tortura que estaba contemplando.

—Qué malo eres Joxer... ¡Ten tu castigo! —Moví los dedos frenéticamente por su vientre y sus carcajadas se volvieron insanas en consecuencia.

 _Esto está haciendo efecto más rápido de lo que creí. Mucho más que la primera vez._

—¡N-No! ¡basta! —suplicó, rodando por el suelo. Terminó estrellándose con los pies de las tantas personas que pasaban por allí, que por supuesto ni se contuvieron en pisarlo.

Oí en un eco la risa de Xena —Vaya, sí que aprendiste rápido a dominarlo.

Algo agitada, dejé al muchacho revolcándose donde estaba y me senté de nuevo, todavía emanando entrecortadas risitas.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —atiné a contestar, limpiándome las alegres lágrimas que se me escaparon.

—Fuimos a la universidad juntos.

—Oh, ¿él es editor también?

Asintió, mientras se cambiaba de asiento por el que estaba a mi lado —Pero trabaja en un lugar diferente.

—Interesante... —Lo observé de reojo—. No me lo imagino haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Nadie lo hace —dijo, y comenzó a servir una bebida en un vaso—. Pero aunque no lo creas, es muy bueno en su oficio. Los libros que edita siempre son un éxito. —Me lo ofreció.

Con un tenue sonrojo que pude sentir, lo acepté —¿Y tú? ¿en qué libros te enfocas más?

Desvió la mirada, pensativa —Me han asignado un escritor que sinceramente no me agrada mucho. Escribe solo sobre melosos romances, al contrario de ti —Regresó la atención a mí, sonriente.

—Yo también escribo cosas melosas...

—Sí, pero también interesantes. Ambientas las novelas en un mundo fantástico, como esa historia que escribiste acerca de las amazonas.

—Oh... ¿La leíste?

—Te dije que amo tu trabajo. Las leí todas —respondió con orgullo, mostrándome los dientes.

Desvié un poco el rostro, avergonzada —Tampoco es que son muchas. Empecé hace poco, después de todo.

—¡Pero de inmediato te convertiste en un éxito! —Puso una mano en mi hombro—. Naciste para ser una bardo —continuó, y esta vez su tacto se atrevió a elevarse. Deslizó los dedos por mi cabello con suavidad. Detallé, hipnotizada, como ella observaba su propia acción con profundidad—. Una excelente y atractiva bardo.

Bardo... amaba ese término, y amé cuándo y cómo lo dijo. Maldita sea que me dio en mi punto débil; la literatura griega.

Me revolví en el asiento, incómoda. Me estaba intimidando de nuevo. Y que mi vista cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se desviara a sus labios, no ayudaba.

 _Es que son tan… ah, mierda._

Ella se limitó a dibujar una sensual sonrisa —¿Qué pasa?

—¿H-Huh?

Sus delicados dedos elevaron mi mentón —Mis ojos están aquí...

—Ah, sí... perdona —Traté de evitarla, pero volvió a girarme hacia ella.

—¿Estás muy pasada?

—T-Tal vez.

—O quizás... ¿quieres besarme?

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, desbocado —N-No.

—¿No? Entonces... ¿por qué sigues mirando mis labios? —susurró.

Me silencié, endurecida, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Estaba perdida en mi delirio, que solo aumentaba con el paso de los minutos, y en su figura y en… todo lo que me generaba.

Entreabrí los labios, agitada, y finalmente respondí:

—Porque parecen deliciosos.

 _Ups, eso se me escapó._

Ella parpadeó varias veces, como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo. Sin embargo, por obvias razones no tardó mucho en recomponerse. Me tenía, y lo sabía.

Su rostro, con una calculada lentitud empezó a acercarse, paralizándome —Gabrielle, espero que seas consciente de lo que estás diciendo... —musitó contra mi boca, mezclando su cálido aliento con el mío.

—¿Qué... quieres decir?

 _¿Qué mierda dije? Ya no lo recuerdo…_

Sonrió con una inesperada amabilidad, mientras su mano se desplazaba hasta mi cuello —Sabes que me gustas... así que no juegues. Yo no soy Callisto.

Escuchar aquel nombre me hizo reaccionar. Yo… estuve con ella. Bueno, casi estuve. ¿Pero por qué estuve, realmente?

—Iré en serio contigo si continúas así, y al contrario de ella... yo sí terminaré de plasmar en tu cuerpo todo lo que siento.

Su sentencia me hizo tiritar. De verdad me pregunté quién era más peligrosa; si esta mujer o su alocada prima.

Me aparté un poco antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos. El temor me estaba irrumpiendo sin compasión alguna.

Temor por enamorarme.

—T-Tengo que ir al baño.

Me contempló en silencio con una seria expresión. Un destello de decepción se asomó por sus ojos.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! —Me apresuré a decir en un agudo e incoherente grito, generando que se alejara unos centímetros—. Es decir, puedo ir sola. Solo será un minuto.

Me puse de pie, visiblemente nerviosa. Estiró el brazo hacia mí, entreabriendo los labios con prisa; seguro con intenciones de detenerme con sus palabras.

Si habló, no la escuché. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia el baño, tambaleante, pero lo más rápido que podía.

Con la vista difusa logré divisar el cartel del toilet de mujeres y a paso torpe entré por la puerta, por no decir que me la llevé puesta.

Este solo estaba alumbrado por una rojiza y fosforescente luz. Por suerte no había nadie. No tenía ganas de que más personas vieran mi decrépito estado.

Estampé la espalda contra la fría pared. Mi mente no paraba de girar, y sentía como lentamente los efectos del brownie reafirmaban los anteriores, enloqueciéndome.

 _Quizás esto no fue buena idea..._

No podía pensar con claridad. Cada vez que trataba de hacerlo sentía como perdía la capacidad de manejar a mi cuerpo; como si pensar requiriera usar toda la energía de este. Cada vez lo percibía menos, parecía flotar en el aire.

Me estaba yendo lejos… muy lejos.

Aunque sonara raro, no quería terminar con Xena así. Ella lo dijo. No deseaba que jugara con su persona, y en mi estado actual ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Ella parecía demasiado emocional, no deseaba lastimarla.

Sonreí para mí con lastima —Sí, claro. La única que no quiere salir lastimada... soy yo.

Me cubrí el rostro debido a esa agonizante realidad que se incrustó en mi pecho.

Bien, eso quisiera creer. Pero hubo otra razón para cubrírmelo. Y esa era que una inevitable e incomprensible risa estaba irrumpiendo a mi garganta.

—¿Qué carajo? —modulé como pude, yendo hasta el lavatorio.

Traté de abrir la canilla, pero extrañamente no entendía el funcionamiento de esta. No sabía si girarla, apretarla, poner las manos por debajo o qué. De verdad... parecía ser de otra época, una alta y futurista tecnología que no lograba comprender. Llamó mi atención.

La risa no me abandonaba, al contrario, acrecentaba. Cómo para no hacerlo, siquiera era capaz de abrir una mísera canilla. Levanté la cabeza y detallé mi perdido reflejo en el espejo, y eso solo provocó que estallara en una audible y ridícula carcajada.

—Oh... mierda, estoy muy drogada —continué riendo, por no llorar, golpeando con los puños el borde del lavatorio, totalmente desquiciada—. Ah... carajo, no puedo parar.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, preciosa?

Sorprendida y porqué no, asustada, giré el rostro con lentitud hacia la conocida voz que atravesó todos mis sentidos. Contemplé aquellos marrones ojos perdidos en una locura quizás mayor a la mía, pero que aún conservaban la dignidad que me faltaba.

Callisto estaba cruzada de brazos, sonriente y apoyada sobre la puerta que no sé en qué momento se abrió. No la escuché para nada.

Mi peor temor se había hecho realidad. Ahora estaba frente a mí, y no podía escapar. No obstante, mi ser se encontraba tan ido que ni sentí la necesidad de huir de allí.

Reí en un murmullo, como si de una maquiavélica risa se tratara, en un intento de sofocar las carcajadas. Mi estado no podía ser más patético.

Ella alzó una divertida ceja e imitó mi risa —Mierda, estás tan mal...

—¿Lo estoy, verdad? —Regresé la visión al espejo—. Nunca me vi tan mal en mi puta vida, tan... tan... mal... —Reí con ganas, agachando la cabeza en la acción. No podía mantenerla en su lugar.

—Oh, lindura —Sus pasos se aproximaron hasta quedar a mi lado—. Al menos eres capaz de reconocerlo. Eso significa que tan pasada no estás. —Acarició mi cabello de una dulce manera que me estremeció.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Me di media vuelta y la encaré—. No me imagino peor que esto... ah, creo que no lo dije bien. Es decir, —Hice unos enredados gestos con las manos, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba— ¿Se entendió o tengo que repetirlo? Porque creo que no podré hacerlo.

Su delicada carcajada rebotó en aquel baño —Tranquila, pequeña. Se entendió —Sus caricias terminaron en mi mejilla.

Me miraba... de una forma un tanto diferente a cuando estuvimos en el piso de arriba.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó.

—¿Huh?

—Ya sabes, por lo que te di.

—Oh... lo que me diste... —repetí delirante y asintiendo— ¿Qué me diste?

Me observó unos segundos, pasmada, para luego reír y darle unas bromistas palmaditas a mi hombro —. Y sigo confirmándolo, ¡Eres genial!

Fue imposible no devolverle la carcajada. Y cuando digo imposible, lo digo en serio. Estaba fuera de mis cabales. No podía controlarla.

Como que me estaba preocupando ese temita.

—Ven, linda, te mojaré la frente —atinó a decir, abriendo esa maldita canilla con tanta facilidad que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Y yo que batallé con ella incontables minutos... solo había que girarla.

Su tacto me agarró desprevenida. Deslizó la mano por mi frente, para acto seguido derivar las caricias a mis ruborizados cachetes. El agua fría se sentía tan bien... contrarrestaba con mi acalorado cuerpo.

—Un poco de fresquito siempre ayuda —dijo de un tierno modo que no podía creer que proviniera de ella—. También aquí. —Navegó las yemas por mi nuca, refrescándome.

Un leve sonido de satisfacción se me escapó.

—¿Mejor? —Sonrió, complacida.

—Mucho.

El silencio nos irrumpió mientras seguía aliviando a mi adormecido cuerpo. Era extraño, me sentía cómoda con ella. Como si la conociera de toda la vida, al contrario de Xena, que me intimidaba en demasía.

Pero lamentablemente sabía porque me intimidaba. Creía estar sintiendo... cosas que no debía sentir por ella.

Elevé la visión, curiosa, y contemplé la traviesa mirada de mi rubia acompañante.

¿Pero qué hay de Callisto? A su forma también me generaba ciertas cosas que no podría describir. Era una tremenda mala influencia, lo sé. Sin embargo, algo me hacía pensar que detrás de toda esa fachada se encontraba una lastimada y dulce persona.

Una persona que quería conocer.

—Oye...

—¿Mh? —murmuró, terminando su tarea. Se recargó en la pared a mi lado, con tranquilidad. Seguí con la vista todos sus movimientos.

—¿No harás nada? —cuestioné.

Pestañeó varias veces, desentendida —¿Qué quieres decir, lindura?

Bajé los ojos, avergonzada —Ya sabes...

Me la mantuvo unos segundos, hasta que escuché como un sonido de sorpresa emanaba de sus labios —¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a jugar contigo? ¿quieres que lo haga? —Acortó la distancia—. Solo debiste pedírmelo...

Me giré hacia ella de golpe —¡N-No! Solo... me resultó extraño que te quedaras ahí quieta.

Ascendió una tentadora comisura —Me gusta estar contigo, eso es suficiente para mí ahora.

La miré, asombrada —¿En serio?

—¡Claro! —Asintió varias veces, infantilmente.

—¿Así, en silencio?

Sonrió de lado, y pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis hombros —¿Así no te parece divertido, eh?

Evité su penetrante visión por obvias razones. El sonrojo ya era visible en mis cachetes.

Tenía que admitir que... sí, deseaba algo más de ella. Quién sabe porqué. Hasta su silencio me atraía. Me parecía una incógnita; una llamativa incógnita.

Su rostro se aproximó más, congelándome —¿Sabes, Gaby? Iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad porque me sentía un poco culpable, pero ahora que te muestras así, no sé si podré hacerlo.

—¿Culpable?

—Sí, y créeme, eso fue una total sorpresa —Abrió los ojos con cierta gracia—. Nunca me sentí así por nadie. No creo que mis acciones sean culpables de nada; cada uno toma sus propias decisiones. Nadie hace nada sin querer hacerlo realmente.

La admiré, sin decir palabra alguna. Su rostro estaba mutando por uno profundo, lo cual era algo impensable.

—Esa es mi ideología de vida, pero cuando te vi tan destruida... cuando Xena te fue a buscar, de verdad me sentí culpable. Pensé que me había pasado un poco contigo.

Reí por lo bajo debido a su inesperada disculpa —Ya que no eres el tipo de persona que se arrepiente, no deberías hacerlo.

—¡¿Cierto?! Pienso lo mismo —Hizo una cara bastante graciosa a mi parecer—. Pero igual, no pude evitar sentirme así. Fue extraño. —Llevó un dedo a su mentón, falsamente pensante.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriente —Call, tú ya eres extraña —Bromeé, atajando su mano, que todavía se encontraba sobre mi hombro—. Pero aunque lo seas, me caes bien.

Giró el rostro hacia mí —¿De verdad?

Posé la mirada en ella. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no podía descifrar —Sí.

El silencio nos invadió de nuevo. En esta ocasión resultó un poco incómodo. Bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría si alguien se te queda mirando por largos y tediosos segundos, sin decir palabra alguna?

—Umm... Call, ya debería volver.

—No.

—¿Huh?

—Ahora que lo pienso... mejor no —La seriedad ahora teñía a su emblanquecido semblante. Esta chica no dejaba de asombrarme con sus bipolares estados.

—¿Mejor qué? No te estoy entendiendo.

El miedo me estaba dominando otra vez. No obstante, no le temía a ella, sino a mí. A descontrolarme. Porque esta persona me sacaba lo peor, en el buen sentido. ¿Confuso? Sí, también lo es para mí.

—No debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad, menos cuando mi querida primita está detrás de tu apetecible trasero.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Es cierto, ¡Xena! ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño?

Traté de apartarme de nuevo —Call, lo siento, pero debo irme.

Pasé al lado de ella a paso rápido, pero un obstinado aferre atrapó mi brazo. Me giré hacia la obvia responsable, solo para encontrarme con una mirada que me suplicaba en silencio.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario que te vayas?

Entreabrí los labios varias veces para hablar, pero mi voz no parecía querer aparecer. Esta chica... me estaba confundiendo.

Sus pasos acortaron la distancia de nuevo, y antes de darme cuenta ya me tenía acorralada contra la pared.

Tragué saliva con un importante esfuerzo y puse las manos en su pecho en un intento de alejarla, pero estas me fueron arrebatadas y estampadas sobre mi cabeza. Ascendí la vista con una inmensa ansiedad clavada en el pecho. Sin embargo, una tenue sonrisa de su parte apaciguó tal cosa.

—Gabrielle, no quiero que caías en sus garras —susurró, inclinando el rostro hacia mí. Se escondió en la curva de mi cuello. Podía sentir su tranquila respiración sobre mi piel—. Por el contrario, estaría encantada de que cayeras en las mías.

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre completo. Y esa sola acción me sacudió. Sonó tan perfecto viniendo de ella.

Sus labios besaron aquella sensible piel, para luego comenzar a recorrerla. Mi aire no tardó en entrecortarse.

—¿Qué dices, preciosa? —Sujetó mi cintura con la mano, y me apretó contra sus caderas— ¿Estás dispuesta a terminar lo que empezamos?

Mi mente lo meditó rodeada de un absoluto caos. Esta mujer provocaba que mi cuerpo se saliese de control; que mis pecadores pensamientos se activaran y que mi juventud volviera a la vida en su máxima expresión.

Y eso me encantaba. En cambio Xena... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué no vino a buscarme? Creo que tardé lo suficiente como para alertar a cualquiera.

De nuevo me estaba demostrando un claro desinterés, a pesar de sus seguras palabras, de su devoción hacia mí. Me confundían aquellas contradictorias acciones.

Y otra vez ahí estaba yo, pidiendo cosas que no debía pedir a una mujer que apenas acababa de conocer.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué yo deseaba su atención, cuando le dejé bien claro que no quería nada con ella? Era egoísta al querer recibir algo a esta altura. Aquí la única que se contradecía era yo misma.

Elevé la visión y choqué con la apagada y lujuriosa de Callisto. ¿Y por qué su prima era así conmigo?

Acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar, y la pellizcó con cariño —Mientras más lo pienses, menos encontrarás la respuesta, lindura —musitó. Y tengo que reconocer que mi escasa cordura le dio la razón.

—Quizás un leve incentivo te ayude a decidirte —agregó, acortando la distancia y rozando sus labios con los míos.

De inmediato percibí como una no bienvenida electricidad empezaba a recorrerme. Esta chica sabía manipularme, y ya no podía negarlo.

Lo peor de todo es que amaba que me manipulase.

 _Ya que..._

Enredé los brazos en su cuello y la atraje hacia mí casi con furia. Nuestras bocas se encontraron, desaforadas; como si hubiesen extrañado la sensación de nuestro pasado encuentro.

Ronroneó dentro de mi cavidad, mientras no perdía el tiempo y me invadía con su experta y suave lengua. La recibí encantada, notando como sus manos se descontrolaban a los costados de mi cintura y no se privaban de sumergirse dentro de mi playera.

—¿Tengo que tomar esto como un sí? —susurró entre agitados besos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondí, y elevé con el vértice de la lengua su labio superior, dejando una clara muestra de mis ganas sostenida entre ambas bocas.

—Ah... Gabrielle. ¿Estás decidida a volverme loca?

—Tú ya estás loca, amiga —acoté, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero tú no te quedas atrás. —Sonrió de igual forma, y continuó besándome.

Nuestros pasos se desquiciaron, tratando de encontrar un lugar más privado para consagrar nuestra pasión. Los suyos caminaron hacia mí, apresurados. Estampó una mano sobre la primera puerta que vio y la abrió.

Sin dejar de besarnos, me metió dentro del cubículo y la cerró tras de sí. Oí con delay el sonido del cerrojo, y solo con eso supe que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Se despegó de mi boca con una tortuosa lentitud que me hizo desearla más, y clavó la atención en mí. Atrapó mi trasero con ambas manos y me impulsó contra la pared de ese pequeño lugar, apegándose a mí ya de por sí, entumecido cuerpo.

—Ahora eres toda mía... ni se te ocurra tratar de gritar, porque no te dejaré escapar esta vez.

Una extraña emoción se estancó en mi pecho con aquella amenaza. Pensé, en ese momento, que eso era lo que le faltaba en mi vida... Emoción. Y que era por eso que me atraía tanto.

Nada era seguro con ella. Todo sucedía de un impredecible modo.

—No escaparé —Me limité a decir, regocijándome con sus besos que habían retomado, y que ahora recorrían mi cuello con hambruna, marcándome en cada roce.

—Eso quería escuchar.

-/-

Mis dedos no podían encontrarse más inquietos. Estos golpeaban la mesa reiteradas veces de arriba hacia abajo, mientras mi pie debajo de esta hacía lo mismo contra el suelo.

Joxer me observaba de reojo, irritado —De verdad no te entiendo, Xena. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si está bien?

—No quiero parecer pesada, más si la razón por la que se fue... —Bajé la cabeza, deprimida—… fui yo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Desvié la mirada, y le di un buen trago a mi bebida —Cuando te estabas revolcando en el piso como un idiota, quizás... y solo quizás, la presioné un poco.

Mi amigo se estampó la mano contra la cara —Tú y tu ansiedad van a matarme. ¡Ve tras ella igual, mujer!

—¡Que no! ¿Por qué no vas tú si tan preocupado estás?

Se quedó observándome sin decir palabra alguna. Oh, no. Realmente se lo estaba planteando.

—¿Sabes qué? —Se puso de pie, tambaleándose en el acto—. Tienes razón, yo iré. Así dejarás de actuar como una tarada.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Atajé su brazo— ¡Es el baño de mujeres!

Él elevó una irónica ceja —Xena, en este lugar no importa si es de mujeres o no.

—Joxer, ni se te ocurra—Me incorporé también e incrusté el dedo en su frente—. Te golpearé.

—¡Déjame ir! Al menos espiaré para ver si está bien. No voy a entrar.

—No.

—¡Xena! ¡Deja de joder! ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Lo medité, mordiéndome el labio. Espiarla no estaría mal... además si iba él, yo me evitaba el vergonzoso momento de tener que dar explicaciones.

—Voy a ir, quieras o no. Suéltame —Se escapó de mi agarre, que claramente había perdido fuerza debido a la duda, sin darme tiempo a detenerlo.

Me volví a sentar, ansiosa, y llevé la copa a mis labios de nuevo. Lo seguí con la visión cual águila.

—Solo espero que esté bien...

Observé cómo sus pasos se detenían frente la puerta. La abrió.

Me levanté de un salto —¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Eso no es espiar, es entrar!

Puteándome por haber confiado en un borracho, caminé a paso veloz hacia él, atravesando a la muchedumbre.

—Qué mierda, tendré que ir yo.

-/-

—C-Callisto... —La llamé en un jadeo.

Su tacto estaba haciendo lo suyo, desplazándose por mi vientre, elevando mi playera en el acto y llegando hasta mis pechos. Los rodeó en una tortuosa y precisa danza por encima del brasier.

—Eres tan hermosa, Gabrielle —Penetró aquella lujuriosa mirada en mí, mientras ascendía la prenda que cubría mis pechos y los descubría. Se quedó embelesada contemplándome, relamiéndose los labios sin pudor alguno.

Atajó con sus delicadas yemas mis pezones, que ya se mostraban entusiasmados, y los estiró un poco hacia sí, generando que emitiera sofocados gemidos.

—Gabrielle…

Si seguía llamándome así y con esa incitante tonalidad, iba a desbarrancar. Un placentero escalofrío ya comenzaba a recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Mis sentidos se estaban apagando.

No obstante, el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose de manera brusca provocó que ese escalofrío se transformara en algo tedioso.

Entreabrí los párpados, que se habían cerrado por el deleite, aterrada. Muy diferente a la rubia, que solo atinó a observar de reojo la puerta que todavía nos protegía.

—¿Gabrielle, estás aquí?

El corazón terminó en mi garganta.

 _¿Xena?_

—¡Claro que tiene que estar aquí! —Joxer hizo acto de presencia.

—Tal vez salió y no la vimos.

—Xena, te digo que está aquí.

Esta vez sentí como mis pupilas se ampliaban, horrorizadas. Antes de que se me escapara un sonido horrorizado, Callisto cubrió mi boca y llevó el dedo índice a la suya, en señal de que guardara silencio.

—¿Por qué no abres las puertas y listo?

—¿Porque quizás haya gente adentro? —respondió, sarcástica.

—¡Xena, me desesperas! Yo las abriré.

Oímos el sonido de las perillas de los otros cubículos abriéndose —¿Hola? ¿Gaby, estás aquí? —Escuché a Jox—. Si estás vomitando da una señal, la que sea. Puedes eructar o algo así.

Esos ruidos cercanos finalmente retumbaron en el nuestro. Mi corazón no podía latir más desbocado.

La culpabilidad me estaba invadiendo tanto que quería llorar. ¿Por qué mierda quería llorar? ¿y por qué me sentía culpable por alguien que apenas conocía? No tenía sentido.

Poco podía meditarlo, ya que la puerta estaba perdiendo fuerza y comenzaba a entreabrirse, infartándome.

—Xena... creo que está aquí.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Está puesto el cerrojo.

Más adelante me enteraría que Joxer tenía un agudo sentido del olfato. Pero esa es otra historia. Ahora la que importa es que la estaba presenciando, atónita.

Volví la vista a Callisto, que para mi creciente desesperación se mostraba tan apacible... como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, o mejor dicho, como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo con un grado de malicia. En un acto que terminó por desconcertarme, se aproximó a mi oído y susurró:

—No creas que esto me detendrá, preciosa. Si hay algo que me encanta, es hacer este tipo de cosas con un público observando.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeé, replanteándome el haber cedido ante tal personaje.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Lamió el borde de mi oreja y me regaló una leve e incitante mordida.

—¡Mh...!

 _¡Mierda!_

—¿Oíste eso?

 _¡Puta madre! Yo y mi maldita sensibilidad._

—Ya déjalo, Joxer... —La voz de Xena sonaba cada vez más angustiosa. Parecía suponer lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ese lugar donde yo me encontraba. Y eso solo me deprimía cada vez más.

—No, ¡Abriré esta maldita puerta! ¡Tal vez está desmayada!

Para mi repetitiva mala suerte, empezó a patearla, flaqueándola. No obstante, lo que más me estaba paralizando es que Callisto continuara con su acción como si no hubiera un mañana. Besándome, mordisqueándome, deslizando los dedos por mi vientre hasta dejarlos escondidos dentro de mi pantalón. Desabrochó los botones con una incoherente tranquilidad, y los hundió en este, hallando mi ropa interior.

Tapé mi boca en un intento de ahogar los gemidos, al percibir sus yemas comenzar a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo sobre un vulnerable lugar por encima de aquella delicada tela. Me quitó la mano de los labios, como si quisiera que ellos se regocijaran con mis culposos y placenteros sonidos.

 _¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal!_

—Jox, en serio. ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo! ¡Nos van a sacar a patadas de aquí!

—Espera… —Golpeó con más fuerza la puerta, infartándome— ¡Bien! Creo que logré aflojarla. Ahora...

Giró la perilla y mi pecho se oprimió.

 _¡Es el fin! ¡¿Cómo mierda puedo librarme de esta?!_

* * *

¡Capítulo tres entregado! También estaba casi salidito del horno.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimada! Que bueno que te siga gustando. ¿Malosa? naah, para nada (? jajajaj Amo tus visualizaciones, en sí, amo cuando los lectores hacen ese tipo de comentarios. Es muy loco saber qué pasa por sus cabezas cuando leen lo que escribo. ¿Vulnerabilidad? mmm ahí no sabría qué decirte. Es posible y sí está comprobado que con determinadas sustancias encima quizás te sentís "invencible" , pero la verdad es que a todas las personas "les pega" diferente. Depende mucho de lo mental, pero siempre creí que las personas adictas a las drogas (adictos de verdad, no digo un porrito de vez en cuando) son las más vulnerables, tanto que caen en ese tipo de cosas por no poder afrontar ciertas situaciones. Obvio que es solo una opinión. El tema es bastante complejo jajaja En fin, ¡Te leo en el próximo! ¡Besotes y te mando un gran abrazo! Namasteeee.


	4. Alti

**Alti**

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. En un impulso alejé a Callisto de un empujón; quedó estampada contra la pared de enfrente. Me observó desde esa perspectiva, relamiéndose las yemas en donde estaba impregnado mi néctar, y me dedicó una arrogante sonrisa que terminó por desmoronar a mi cordura.

 _¿Qué mierda le pasa?_

Desvié mi aturdida visión hacia la muralla que ahora se encontraba entreabierta, solo para encontrarme con unos oscuros ojos asomándose por ella.

 _¡Joxer!_

Él los abrió de par en par, y cerró la puerta al instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Xena.

Su amigo tardó en modular —Nada, no está aquí.

 _¡¿Huh?! ¿por qué me está cubriendo?_

Otro silencio se hizo presente. Uno que me dio a entender que la morena no se creyó una sola palabra.

—Jox, déjame ver.

—No, Xena —Oí como su espalda o lo que fuere se apoyaba contra la puerta, impidiéndole el ingreso—. No hay nada que ver, cubículo equivocado.

—Joxer... muévete.

Su voz sonaba cada vez más iracunda.

—¡Xena, te digo que no hay nada que ver!

—¡Muévete, imbécil!

Antes de que el forcejeo que estaba oyendo en un eco terminase en una lamentable escena, escuché a la puerta principal abrirse. Ciertas risas entonadas se avecinaban por ella. Esta vez Xena no insultó, pero sí que dejó escapar un sonido inmerso de sorpresa.

—¿Alti? —preguntó ella.

 _¿Alti? ¿Esa no es la chica que mencionó Joxer?_

—¡Xena! No pensaba encontrarte aquí. Pero que agradable sorpresa.

Su voz resonó en un grave y peligroso murmullo. Desconozco porque me pareció peligroso; solo… lo percibí así.

—Eso es obvio, Xe te ha estado evitando. —dijo su amigo, mientras yo contemplaba como el forcejeo de la puerta cesaba.

—Joxer... —reprochó Xena.

—Umm… digo, es decir... ¿qué tal estás, Alti? —retomó el habla con un obvio nerviosismo.

—Igual que siempre, ¿y ustedes? ¿qué están haciendo? Lucen como si estuvieran tramando algo...

—Nada. —contestaron al unísono.

Para esta altura, Callisto estaba cruzada de brazos, totalmente tranquila y con una complacida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Contemplaba la puerta de soslayo sin borrar aquella traviesa mueca, como si esa situación estuviera jugando a su favor.

En un futuro cercano me enteraría el porqué se encontraba de esa manera.

—Ya que estoy aquí, Xena, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

La morena tardó en contestar —No hay nada que hablar.

—Te equivocas, preciosa. Vendrás conmigo, aunque no quieras.

Aquel cariñoso apodo provocó que casi saliese despedida de allí, olvidando la situación pudorosa en la que me encontraba. Sin embargo, un fuerte aferre en mi cintura me lo prohibió.

—Shh... —Call llevó dos dedos a mis labios, para luego adentrarlos en mi boca, dejándome más que detenida—. Esto se está poniendo bueno… —murmuró en mi oído.

Otra vez el silencio irrumpió aquel baño. ¿Xena estaba meditando su propuesta?

—De acuerdo. Pero aquí no, salgamos. Tú también ven, Jox —La escuché, y no pude evitar sentir una leve sensación de abandono—. Después de todo, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. —agregó, y de inmediato mi pecho se encogió. Su voz sonó tan decidida, pero también lastimada...

La puerta principal se cerró; por fin nos quedamos solas. No obstante, era incapaz de salir de mi estupefacción y menos de sentir alivio.

Alti... esa seguro debía ser su ex. Solo me estaba guiando por las palabras de Joxer, pero era más que obvio. Su voz se había vuelto vulnerable al contestarle; esa era la gran prueba.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué carajo me molestaba tanto?

—Gabrielle. —Me llamó mi hermosa acompañante, mientras atinaba a mover sus dedos dentro de mi cavidad, de adentro hacia afuera—. No te distraigas, lindura.

La observé penetrantemente. Yo misma era consciente de que mis ojos seguro se encontraban apagados por la lujuria, y también por el enojo.

Ella también lo sabía.

 _Maldición... ¡mierda!_

Frustrada, comencé a succionar sus dedos con ímpetu. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por mi inesperada acción.

—Ah... Gabrielle...

Siquiera trató de controlarse cuando volvió a apegarme contra su cuerpo, estrellándome contra la pared, y selló sus labios con los míos en un desaforado beso.

—Mh... —jadeé, mientras mis manos se descontrolaban y bajaban el cierre de su vestido. Empecé a arrancárselo, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Sus manos descendieron desde mi cuello hasta mi torso. No tardó en atrapar mis pechos y dirigir el rostro hacia ellos.

—¿Estás enojada, Gabrielle? —musitó, extendiendo la lengua. De una lenta y precisa forma comenzó a rodear mi pezón con el vértice de ésta, para acto seguido cerrar los labios y succionarlo con hambruna—. Enojada porque Xena se fue con su ex...

No pasé desapercibida la burlona tonalidad que emitió.

—¿E-Ex? —Ahora era una certeza.

—Sí... su querida ex novia —Despegó los labios de mi pecho, dejándolo rebotando en la acción. Un claro rastro de saliva quedó conectado entre su boca y mi sensibilidad— ¿Te molesta?

Desvié el semblante, ruborizada —No.

El suyo volvió al mío —Enójate, lindura. Si eso es lo que sientes, ¿por qué reprimirlo?

La contemplé, pasmada. No solo por sus palabras; sino también por sus osados y perfectos movimientos.

Su mano derecha amasaba mi pecho de un indecoroso modo, y la izquierda navegaba por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis caderas. Comenzó a quitarme el jean, alertándome.

—Enójate... —susurró contra mis entreabiertos labios.

Parecía que deseaba verme en ese estado. Es decir, en demasía fuera de mí.

 _¿Eso quiere ver? Bien, eso verá._

Entrecerré los párpados, impotente —Lo haré.

Sonrió, complacida. Y yo, inmersa en un delirio que no tenía vuelta atrás, volví a su deliciosa boca y la devoré.

Nuestras precipitadas respiraciones chocaron, al igual que nuestros labios. Una deliciosa batalla entre suaves lenguas se estaba llevando a cabo, adormeciéndome. Ella se despegó lentamente, dejándome con ganas de más.

—Pero que delicia es verte en tal estado... —Deslizó la lengua por mi acalorada mejilla—. Te haré sentir aún mejor, preciosa.

Su perfecto rostro empezó a descender por mi cuerpo; regalándome en el trayecto húmedos besos en mi cuello, torso y vientre, al cual le dedicó unas pequeñas mordidas. Continuó el camino hasta quedar estacionada frente a mi ropa interior.

Elevó la mirada desde esa pecadora posición y se topó con la mía, que se mostraba vacía. Delineó una satisfecha sonrisa y comenzó a lamer mi sensibilidad sobre aquella delicada tela.

Al percibirla, arrugué los dedos contra la pared a mis espaldas.

—Ya estás tan mojada... —murmuró sobre ese lugar, mientras atinaba a descender la prenda, dejándola colgada de mis rodillas —. Te saborearé, Gabrielle.

Sin más que decir, su lengua empezó a recorrerme sin compasión alguna; rozando mi centro, succionándolo, danzando el vértice de ésta en rápidos movimientos que me enloquecían.

—Ah... ¡ah! —Atajé su cabello en un impulso y la apegué más contra mi intimidad.

Rió por lo bajo debido a mi desesperación. Y en medio de aquel acto, posó mi pierna encima de su hombro. Se aferró con fuerza de mi muslo, tanta, que unas rojizas marcas estaban apareciendo en el.

Escuché como ahogaba un ronco jadeo dentro de mí. Sus dedos, sin querer quedarse fuera del juego, entraron en acción. Empezaron a recorrer mi entrada en tortuosos círculos. La presionó un poco, provocando que sofocara un placentero sonido, y la entreabrieron.

—Mírate... Gabrielle. Estás rebalsando. —Abrió con sus yemas en su totalidad mi pureza, y su lengua poco tardó en brindarme una extensa y lenta caricia que me revolvió por completo.

Quise sonorizar esa plácida sensación, pero una oportuna e húmeda invasión me detuvo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al percibir como hundía cada vez más su lengua dentro de mí, y comenzaba a embestirme con suavidad.

Mi pecho saltaba, agitado. No podía controlarlo. Ella... de verdad era experta en la materia.

—Mh… —emití un disconforme quejido al advertir que así de rápido como me irrumpió, me abandonó.

Se reincorporó de repente, quedando de frente con mi sudoroso y sonrojado semblante.

—Ya estás lista para dos... no voy a contenerme.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Y lo confirmé cuando con una impresionante precisión empezó a sumir sus dedos dentro de mí, hallando un lugar realmente sensible en mi interior.

Sus labios volvieron a mis pechos y se degustaron con ellos. Ensimismada en todo lo que me estaba generando, elevé los ojos hacia atrás, mientras mis gemidos iban acrecentándose.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Si es que no la había perdido antes.

Ya no entendía nada, ni quería entenderlo.

—Tienes una voz tan sensual, Gabrielle. Xena no sabe lo que se pierde.

Apreté los párpados con rudeza. No quería pensar en ella, solo deseaba concentrarme en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora entre nosotras.

Mordisqueó mi pezón, y como si la paciencia no fuera su fuerte, se incorporó de nuevo y me contempló con una lasciva sonrisa que me casi me asustó.

Me achiqué en el lugar, nerviosa —¿Q-Qué?

La amplió y me empujó hacia el inodoro. Caí sobre la tapa de este, perpleja. No saber qué planeaba me generaba tanta ansiedad como emoción.

De inmediato se sentó sobre mí y puso una mano en mi hombro. Elevó un poco el trasero hacia atrás, y escondió la otra mano en su propia entrepierna. Corrió con los dedos hacia un lado la prenda que cubría su intimidad.

—Callisto... —la llamé, atontada, y detallando por primera vez en mi vida la vulnerabilidad de otra mujer.

Ella sonrió, complacida —¿Te gusta lo que ves, primeriza? —Entreabrió sus pliegues, mostrándome en toda su desnuda naturaleza aquel tentador sector.

 _Mierda._

—Sí...

Un pequeño asombro asaltó a su rostro; pero por supuesto, a este le siguió una satisfecha mueca.

—Entonces... disfruta.

Agarró mi muslo y lo colocó sobre su pierna. Se impulsó hacia mí y apegó su intimidad a la mía. Un inmediato y delicioso escalofrío me atacó. Mis labios, incapaces de evitarlo, terminaron inundados de ahogados sonidos.

 _No... qué demonios estamos haciendo..._

—C-Call...

—Ah... Gabrielle...

Empezó a mecerse lentamente hacia mí, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su vientre danzaba contra mí cuerpo, como si de un baile árabe se tratara, en acompasados movimientos que cada vez se volvían más veloces.

 _Tan... sensual._

Perdida, atajé su trasero con ambas manos e intensifique la unión, impregnándola lo más que podía contra mi propio ser. Sentía las sensaciones amplificadas, seguro gracias a las drogas. O quizás… solo gracias a ella.

Ante ese deleite que estábamos experimentando, su cuerpo se debilitó, derrumbándose sobre mí. Se sostuvo de mis hombros por detrás y como si se tratara de una prueba de resistencia, tomó aire en un jadeo y aceleró la acción. Mi espalda chocaba contra la pared una y otra vez de forma casi violenta, mientras mi rostro rebotaba al compás de su danza.

Volvió la visión a mí, ya apagada, y en un arranque se agachó para sellar sus labios con los míos. Nuestros sofocados gemidos se estrellaron entre sí. Poco duraron de esa manera; ella se despegó, agitada, y regresó a su recta posición.

Todavía no podía creer que estaba teniendo sexo en el baño de un antro. No tenía sentido que yo, una persona en absoluto cuadrara y centrada, estuviera haciendo eso.

—Mh... ah...

Sus placenteros sonidos estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente. Descendí un poco mi perdida visión, y detallé como nuestras intimidades se unían entre sí; rozándose, frotándose, apegándose en cada embestida. Un pequeño y transparente hilo de placer quedaba sostenido entre ellas, derivando mis fantasías a un nivel aún mayor de éxtasis.

Esta vez fui yo la que, en demasía agitada y mordiéndome el labio, comenzó a mover las caderas más fervientemente contra ella, provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen con deleite.

—Gabrielle...

En un acto que me tomó por completo desprevenida, atajó mi cuello y lo presionó un poco. Muy poco... lo suficiente como para no sentir asfixia, pero también lo suficiente como para percibir que mi respiración se volvía pesada. Placenteramente pesada.

Decir que solo me asusté por tal morbosa acción sería mentir. Porque de alguna extraña manera aquella dominación estaba aumentando mi excitación.

Ella sabía lo que hacía; no me lastimaba. Solo estaba despertando extrañas y dormidas sensaciones dentro de mí ser. Celestiales sensaciones.

Choqué los dientes, mientras advertía como la saliva se escapaba de mi boca y terminaba desbordándose por mi comisura.

Ella regresó sus apagados y vacíos ojos a mí, y me regaló una traviesa sonrisa —¿Te gusta, verdad? —musitó con la respiración fuera de sí, para luego acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros y lamer el éxtasis que huía de mis labios—. La sensación de desfallecer, de ser acorralada... de placer, ¿te gusta...?

Derivé la mirada al suelo, ensimismada —S-Sí...

—¿Cómo? No te escuché... —Reforzó un poco más el agarre en la piel de mi cuello. Ascendí el rostro en consecuencia, entreabriendo los labios varias veces para hablar, pero me costaba modular.

—¡Sí! —exclamé sin fuerza alguna.

Entrecerró los ojos, gustosa, y aceleró las embestidas, generando que nuestras sensibilidades se frotasen de una desaforada forma.

—Sabía que eras la indicada... —dijo, mientras con su mano libre tironeaba mi cabello por detrás, casi con rudeza, elevando unos centímetros mi cabeza.

Indicada o no, no podía negar que esta situación me estaba estimulando demasiado. Nunca había tenido tal descontrolado sexo en mi vida. Todo era tan nuevo para mí...

—Ah... ah... —Los jadeos no me abandonaban, y sus dedos impregnados en mi cuello tampoco.

En un rápido movimiento, ascendió su brasier y dejó al descubierto aquellos perfectos y firmes pechos que rebotaron frente a mí.

—Ya sabes que hacer. —dictó, sujetando mi nuca e impulsándome hacia ellos.

Hipnotizada y respirando con pesadez, extendí la lengua y comencé a recorrer uno en círculos. Lo succioné y lo atraje hacia mí. Sentí en mi cavidad como su pezón se endurecía, lo cual me sorprendió.

Y lo confirmo, esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

No obstante, era nuevo y atrayente. Me despegué de el y delineé con la lengua aquella simétrica curva hasta encontrarme con su gemelo. Repetí el acto, consiguiendo unos excitantes gemidos en respuesta.

Callisto enredó los dedos en mis mechones y tironeó un poco de ellos —Sí... así...

Arqueó la espalda, tanto, que su pecho terminó completamente sumido en mi cavidad. Y yo... no podía estar más complacida por eso.

Se sentía bien... extrañamente bien. Percibir su rígido pezón sobre mis labios; como éste atinaba a elevarse cada vez más... el afrodisíaco aroma que emanaba su piel. Todo… se sentía tan bien.

Un inesperado cosquilleo atacó a mi entrepierna; mi vientre se contrajo en consecuencia, con más fuerza que antes. Estaba cerca, y sé que ella también.

Tironeó otra vez de mi cabello y me apartó de golpe, para acto seguido rodear con los brazos mi cuello e inclinarse hacia adelante, aplastando con todo su cuerpo el mío; fusionando nuestras debilidades hasta no saber a quién le pertenecía cual.

Antes de llegar siquiera a exclamar el deleite que me generó aquello, con sus caderas aceleró las embestidas de una insana manera, mientras yo, absorta, me sostenía con fuerza de su trasero, rasguñándolo en el acto.

—¡C-Call...!

Su cuerpo saltaba sobre el mío; me atacaba sin compasión. Me estaba quedando sin aire, y creí jurar que la energía ya no formaba parte de mí.

—Mh... ah... ¡Ah! —La oí gemir con fuerza sobre mi oído. Poco tardé en sentir como temblaba sobre mí ser al compás de mi cuerpo, que no se quedó atrás. Y mis alaridos menos.

Sus manos, desesperadas, se resbalaron hacia mi cintura y me sujetaron con ímpetu. Se impulsó una última vez contra mí, apegándose lo más que podía. Una agradable electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza, terminando en el punto culminante de mis ya, extinguidos sentidos.

Su aferre se debilitó. Apoyó la frente en mi hombro, mientras yo navegaba las manos por su húmeda espalda.

—Mh... —ronroneó, inclinando levemente las caderas hacia mí, de adelante hacia atrás; desacelerando la acción con una tortuosa lentitud. Rozando nuestras ya, cansadas y sensitivas intimidades.

Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas eran la prueba de lo que aconteció. De lo que ya no podía ser borrado ni tenía marcha atrás.

—Increíble... —Besó mi cuello y lo succionó, tatuando una pecadora marca en él—. Eres realmente... increíble.

Se incorporó un poco, recuperando el aire, y detalló mi descompensado estado. Me intimidé ante esa profunda visión que no dejaba descansar a la mía.

—D-Deja de mirarme así...

Sonrió de lado, y acomodó un cabello detrás de mi oreja —No puedo evitarlo, eres tan hermosa...

En realidad, yo era la que estaba devastada por tal privilegia imagen. Su pecho elevándose reiteradas veces, agitado; su mirada apagada, sus manos apoyándose sobre mis temblorosos muslos... todo un cuadro.

Nunca pensé que el sexo con una mujer podría llegar a ser tan perfecto, tan... sublime. Superaba por mucho al sexo que siempre tuve con mi ex esposo, y eso no podía procesarlo. Pero quizás no se sintió tan bien porque fue una mujer la que me domó, sino porque era Callisto.

 _Ella es la increíble aquí._

Comenzó a reincorporarse, y yo... ensimismada en las sensaciones, emití un leve gemido cuando percibí como su vulnerabilidad se despegaba de mí.

La observé, aún con la vista nublada y con un irremediable calor que no se atrevía a abandonarme, y en un impulso atrapé la parte baja de su cintura, aproximándola de nuevo hacia mí.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida —¿Qué haces lindu-¡Oh!

No la dejé continuar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, levanté su pierna y reposé su rodilla en mi hombro.

Su húmeda intimidad quedó frente a mis apagados ojos. Me relamí los labios, con su mirada deseosa de fondo, antes de fundirme en ella.

No sé porqué, pero quería probarla con todas mis fuerzas. Y así lo hice, aunque no supiera si lo estaba haciendo bien. Es decir... era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer.

Su cabeza decayó, y sus párpados no se privaron de imitarla. Esa fue señal suficiente de que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

—Gabrielle, no es necesario que... ¡Ah!

Mi lengua la invadió sin su permiso, descubriendo la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo en aquel encendido lugar. La dancé en acompasados y lentos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás.

Veo que no tardó en adaptarse a la inesperada situación, ya que se aferró con rudeza de mi cabello y me apretó más contra su templo.

—Oh, preciosa. Así... sigue así...

Guiada por sus placenteros sonidos, continué mi labor; degustándola. Todavía dentro de ella, arqueé el vértice de mi lengua y la rocé contra una suave piel que llamó mi atención.

Su cuerpo se apresuró y empezó a tiritar.

—Todavía estoy... demasiado sensible —habló entre jadeos—. No creo poder... ¡Ah!

Emigré la lengua y tentada, aventuré dos de mis dedos en su interior. Pero según tenía entendido, no podía dejar a su exterior sin atender. Así que mientras me adentraba cada vez más, recorrí con la lengua su centro, advirtiendo como sus caderas temblaban.

Lo atraje hacia mí con los labios, para luego soltarlo, logrando que emanara un largo y grave gemido. Me estaba dejando llevar solo por instinto, pero por suerte este no se encontraba equivocado.

—G-Gabrielle...

Mi otra mano, libre como ella sola, se deleitó con su parte trasera. Amasándola, clavando las uñas en esa suave piel. Fruncí las yemas contra uno de esos voluptuosos cachetes y lo impulsé hacia el costado, provocando que su pureza se entreabriera más.

Yo también sabía jugar sucio. No iba a ganarme; esta era mi venganza por hacerme pasar tan pudoroso... y agradable momento.

—Oh... dios... —Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, y me aprisionó más contra su debilidad.

Ahogué un jadeo en ella. No podía evitarlo; sus roncos sonidos me extasiaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras yo me deleitaba con sus caderas danzando hacia mi rostro, sumergiéndome más en su intimidad.

—Y-Ya no... ¡Ah!

Su cuerpo tembló estrepitosamente, y mi boca fue invadida por su delicioso néctar. Se desmoronó sin fuerza alguna sobre mi regazo. Su cabeza terminó estancada en la curva de mi cuello. Podía sentir su acelerada respiración, que era música para mis oídos.

Como todo acto posterior al sexo -o al menos esto es lo que yo conocía- , me abracé a su frágil ser y la acurruqué en mi pecho.

—Quién iba a decir que podías ser tan sensible... —musité en su oído. Emitió una pequeña risita en respuesta.

—Y quién iba a decir que tú podrías ser tan osada... Eso fue grandioso, me sorprendiste —Acarició mi cabello por detrás.

Su frase me descolocó.

Tenía razón. Desconocía esta parte de mí tan osada... ¿de dónde había salido? ¿quién... era yo?

Mejor dicho, ¿qué demonios había hecho y con quién?

Maldita sea la mente. Tedioso sea el momento en el que se le ocurre replantearme mis actos, confirmándome que de correctos no tuvieron nada.

Con un notable esfuerzo que pude notar, se reincorporó y empezó a vestirse, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Soltó un aliviado suspiro, colocándose bien las bragas, que algún momento dado habían desaparecido. Me declaro culpable.

—¿No te vestirás, lindura? O acaso... —Subió los breteles de su vestido, para luego estampar ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza— ¿Quieres que haga eso por ti?

No contesté, no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de reaccionar. De verdad... ¿qué había hecho?

—Eso responde a mi cuestión. —atinó a decir, divertida, mientras se agachaba y atajaba mis pantalones que se encontraban estancados en mis tobillos—. Siéntete privilegiada, jamás le hice este tipo de favores a nadie.

—Privilegiada... dices.

Los elevó con lentitud por mis piernas, junto con mi prenda intima, hasta dejarlos asentados en mis caderas. Luego, sostuvo con ambas manos mi playera, que también había desaparecido en medio de nuestra fusión. La examinó con una graciosa mueca y me hizo una señal con el mentón para que levantara los brazos, a lo cual obedecí. La descendió con una infinita paciencia, cubriendo mi torso.

Me desconcertó.

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué a pesar de lo salvaje que era esta chica, tenía que tener también estos actos tan tiernos?

Me estaba desquiciando.

—¡Listo! —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Puedes levantarte? —Me tendió una mano, que con mucha inseguridad tomé.

—Eso creo...

—¿Qué tal van los efectos?

Ascendí mi perdida mirada —¿Los efectos?

Rió en un murmullo —Las drogas, lindura.

—Oh... no van mal.

—Ya pasaron unas horas. Deberías estar cayendo en picada.

—¿En picada?

—Bajando.

Había olvidado por completo que estaba totalmente colocada. No sé cómo dejé pasar tal cosa. Es obvio que si no fuera por las sustancias no habría hecho esto.

 _Eso quiero creer… y espero que sea cierto._

—Hm… —Sujetó mi cintura—. Te veo sin energías.

La examiné, pensante.

 _Ah… de qué sirve pensar en mis actos ahora._

Sonreí de soslayo, elevando una picarona ceja —Eso es tu culpa, y lo sabes.

—No lo negaré —contestó, juntando su frente con la mía—. Tengo algo que podría ayudar si quieres.

 _Y ahí vamos de nuevo..._

—¿Ahora qué? —solté, ya desganada. Esta mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

Una caja de puras drogas y sorpresas.

Me miró de reojo, mientras sacaba una bolsita con un polvo blanco de su bolsillo —Esto no es algo que suelo consumir seguido, ya que a mí me gustan los efectos más profundos, pero creo que ahora es necesario.

Me apoyé sobre la pared y crucé los brazos —¿Cómo consigues tanta droga?

—Oh, vamos, cariño. Hoy en día es mucho más fácil conseguir que antes.

—¿Lo es? A mí nunca me fue fácil. Siempre tenía que pedirle a mis amigos.

—Oh, ¿eres de esas? —emitió una leve risita—. Bien, ahora me tienes a mí para conseguir. Conozco a todos los contactos necesarios, y además cultivo marihuana en mi casa. Considérame... algo así como tu dealer personal.

 _Ja... una orgullosa drogadicta. En qué me he metido..._

—Así que es mejor que me vayas pasando tu teléfono. Te contactaré cuando consiga una nueva tanda de pastillas y otras cositas —finalizó, sonriente.

—¿M-Mi teléfono? —Oh, oh—. No hace falta, no es mi intención consumir de nuevo. Hoy me lo permití porque estoy aquí.

—Hm... ¿así que esa es tu forma de negarme tu número? —Dibujó una traviesa mueca—. No importa, aunque tenga que conseguirlo por las malas, lo haré.

—¿H-Huh?

Detallé como abría aquella bolsa, obviando mi estupefacto estado, y esparcía un poco de ese polvo en su mano.

—Oye, eso es... —Lo señalé, curiosa.

—Dame tu brazo.

—¿Eh?

Lo tomó sin esperar una respuesta y dejó al desnudo la parte posterior. Detallé como empezaba a depositar el polvo en mi muñeca, para luego alinearlo, dejando solo una delgada línea de él.

De acuerdo, ahora sabía bien lo que era.

—Me estás jodiendo...

Elevó la vista de una inocente manera —¿Qué? Nos hará recuperar la fuerza perdida.

—Nah-ah, de esta me abro Call. No tengo buenas experiencias con la cocaína.

—No seas cagona... —dijo en un cantito.

Arrugué la frente —Callisto, no doy más. ¿Sabes todo lo que tengo encima?

—No más de lo que yo tengo encima, dulzura.

Sacó un corto sorbete de su bolsillo, y se posicionó.

No sé porqué sujeté su cabello para que no estorbara, ya que ella se encontraba agachada hacia mí. ¿Estaba incitándola?

—Call, de verdad... no sé si es una buena idea, deberías parar.

—Aww, ¿estás preocupada por mí?

Desvié el semblante, avergonzada —Claro que sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Me dedicó una tierna sonrisa que no me esperaba —Gracias, pero deja de preocuparte, sé lo que hago. Y respecto a ti, yo te cuidaré cuando tú lo hagas.

Abrí los ojos, asombrada. Un tenue sonrojo que percibí en mis mejillas me invadió. Hay algo en cómo lo dijo… carajo.

Carraspeé, tratando de centrarme —¿Me cuidarás? Pero si estás más colocada que yo, idiota.

Rió por lo bajo —Pero yo tengo más experiencia, Gab. ¿Por qué crees que consumo tanto? Las drogas ya no me afectan como antes, lo cual es una mierda.

 _Como antes... ¿Hace cuánto que consume y por qué?_

Descendí la visión, algo entristecida. Tenía ganas de preguntarle esa duda que me estaba comprimiendo el pecho; ¿qué la había llevado a tal adicción? ¿lo hace solo por diversión, o trata de tapar algo?

Temía preguntarle... temía que todo se arruinara entre nosotras, ya que intuía que la respuesta iba a venir acompañada de un reproche de su parte. Y no estaba para nada en mis cabales como para darle una charla de moral, en especial si yo estaba consumiendo con ella. Sería hipócrita de mi parte hacerle un planteo.

Me sobresalté al percibir como colocaba el sorbete sobre mi piel y aspiraba potentemente aquel polvo, deslizándose desde el inicio hasta el final. Emané un pequeño sonido debido a las cosquillas que me hizo ese trayecto.

Elevó la cabeza de golpe, dejando escapar un placentero jadeo, mientras aspiraba unas cortas veces más, impregnando el restante polvo en su nariz con la yema.

—¡Woah! —Abrió los ojos cual platos— ¡Recuperada al cien por ciento! ¿qué hay de ti? —Volvió la atención a mí, hiperactiva, y me ofreció el polvo— ¿No te acobardarás ahora, no?

—No hace falta, pero gracias... —Extendí las manos hacia ella en señal de negación.

Achinó los ojos de una dulce forma que me derritió —¿Y qué tal si... me lo pongo aquí?

Mi mandíbula decayó cuando contemplé como agarraba uno de sus pechos y lo levantaba un poco, dejando al descubierto la mitad, para luego depositar el polvo allí y alinearlo.

Extrañamente eso me tentó. Pauta suficiente para seguir reconfirmando que no me encontraba en el mejor de mis momentos.

Regresé mi ahora, oscura visión a ella —Eres cruel.

—¿Lo soy?

 _Lo eres... pero más lo soy yo por permitir que te destruyas así._

Por completo embriagada con esa imagen, me aproximé hacia su torso y rocé con la nariz aquella piel cercana a la sustancia.

—Lo eres...

No sé porqué me podía tanto esta mujer... me cago en mi maldita debilidad.

—Necesitarás esto, preciosa —Me ofreció el sorbete. Y yo, hipnotizada por el delirio, lo tomé.

 _Solo por hoy, después volverá todo a la normalidad... Sí, mí preciada normalidad._

Lo acomodé sobre aquella piel e imité su acto, deslizándome por esa perfecta curva e inhalando aquella poderosa sustancia, que sin dignarse a esperar por mi reacción, me brindó unas eléctricas y potentes sacudidas, drenándome de una inmediata energía.

—Ah... —Resoplé sobre su pecho.

—¿Mejor?

—No... creo que necesito más.

—No hay problema, aquí tengo ma-

—No me refiero a eso, si no a esto —Tentada, comencé a correr un poco su brasier hasta dejar al descubierto aquel rosado pezón que al instante se mostró rígido. Extendí la lengua y lo relamí, para luego elevarlo con la punta de ésta.

—Hey... —susurró en un leve gemido.

Lo succioné una vez, con la suficiente fuerza para atraerlo hacia mí.

—Espera...

Luego de mantenerlo unos segundos dentro de mi boca, lo solté, dejando un claro rastro de mi placer en el conectado con mis labios.

—Ah... Gabrielle, no querrás empezar otro jueguito. No tendré piedad esta vez.

Sonreí en esa perfecta curva —Lo siento. —Me incorporé. Atajé su cintura y la estampé contra la pared—. Me tenté, pero admite que fue tu culpa. Ponerlo allí... eres realmente cruel.

Alzó ambas cejas, con la vista oscurecida —¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi lindura?

Reí sobre su aliento —Lo dices como si me conocieras...

—No eres tan difícil de deducir.

—Hm... —pronuncié, juguetona, enredando el dedo en uno de esos dorados mechones—. Dime... ¿qué fue lo de antes? —Rocé mis labios con los suyos.

—¿Lo de antes?

Titubeé un poco antes de contestar —Me ahorcaste...

—Oh... eso —Desvió la mirada al costado, silenciándose.

—¿Y? ¿qué fue?

Me miró de reojo con cierta picardía, para luego extender el brazo y abrir la puerta, escapándose de mí y dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Hey!

Volteó el rostro, sin quitar aquella traviesa mueca —Si vienes conmigo después de la fiesta, te mostraré más.

Tengo el gran presentimiento de que estoy enfrente de una fanática del BDSM... solo es una suposición, pero lamentablemente esta quedó retumbando en mi mente.

—No puedo asegurarte eso. —respondí, siguiendo sus pasos que se dirigían hacia las afueras del baño.

—Entonces no te contestaré, preciosa. Tú decides —Tomó mi mano, mientras abría la puerta y me brindaba el paso—. Si quieres conocer más, o mejor dicho... conocerme más, ya sabes que estoy disponible. —finalizó, dándome una leve palmada en el trasero.

Le devolví aquella lasciva sonrisa que me estaba regalando.

Sin ataduras, sin cuestiones... sin perturbadores sentimientos que nos molesten. Esto es a lo que me refería con ser directo.

Cuando salimos, mis ojos de inmediato se abrieron de par en par. Lo primero que vislumbré fue a Xena en un costado, bastante oscuro, hablando con una joven muy atractiva. Parecían estar discutiendo.

 _¿Esa será...?_

—Esa es Alti, la ex de mi primita —contestó mis dudas sin que llegara a formularlas.

—Ya veo...

—¿Te sigue molestando?

—Nunca me molestó. —Me limité a decir, aún dejándome llevar por su mano, que solo atinó a plantarnos enfrente de la gran mesa dónde antes estaba sentada.

Observé de reojo a la morena, solo para que una punzante sensación de nerviosismo me invadiera. Ella me estaba contemplando con una desolada mirada.

No pude evitar perderme en ese leve pero al mismo tiempo fuerte contacto. Su atención se centró en Callisto, que como si nada la saludó con la mano.

Capté como su rostro mutaba, transformándose en uno diría que casi asesino. Pero lo que después vi... lo que me dejó pasmada en el lugar, no fue eso.

Sino ver como de la nada misma atrapaba las mejillas de su acompañante y le plantaba un desaforado beso.

Mi corazón se oprimió con dolor al detallarla. Desvié los ojos al piso, cerrando los puños con impotencia.

 _Ya qué... era obvio que estaba jugando conmigo._

—¿Gaby? —Una delicada mano en mi hombro me despabiló— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...

—No te preocupes, mi prima siempre ha sido una idiota. No te lamentes más.

Descendí los párpados con pesar.

En respuesta a mi obvia tristeza, levantó mi mentón con los dedos —Escucha, sé que te gusta.

Clavé la vista en ella, sintiéndome en absoluto descubierta —¿Y no te molesta?

Me sonrió tenuemente de soslayo. Aunque a mi parecer, ese gesto encubría algo.

Tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas. Espero que sea así.

—No, yo no soy ella. Te dije que estaría feliz solo con tu atención, y la tuve, así que...

—Entiendo. —La corté.

 _Ella también..._

—No me malinterpretes —Acarició mi mejilla—. Me gustas, Gabrielle. Pero no te forzaré a decidirte por mí o por ella, en todo caso, me esforzaré por gustarte de verdad.

Parpadeé varias veces, atontada. Esta chica... en serio sabía lo que quería. Firme como una roca. Valiente.

Es casi… admirable.

—Eres una mujeriega —bromeé, dándole un codaso.

—Lo soy —prosiguió, guiñándome un ojo— ¿Qué dices si nos divertimos? Aún queda un día, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y qué harás el resto de ese día?

Puso un dedo en su mentón, inocente —Tratar de conquistarte más y... bueno, picotear por ahí. Supongo que ya sabes cómo soy a esta altura.

Sonreí de lado, complacida. Sí, me gustaba que fuera directa, que no me mintiera. Yo tampoco quería algo serio con ella. Aunque debo admitir que sus palabras se contradecían y me confundían.

Tratar de que yo guste de ella, picotear por ahí... tenía ambas ideas en mente. ¿Pero cómo iba a lograr eso sin perderme en el trayecto?

Supongo que entonces se refería a conquistarme de una manera aún más carnal. Tenerme al alcance. ¿Amigas con beneficios, quizás?

Miré hacia arriba, tratando de detallar el sol que intuía que ya había salido. Pero ese lugar no me lo permitía, ni siquiera en el patio. El techo que lo cubría era demasiado oscuro. Por ende, el antro seguía intacto como si el amanecer nunca se hubiese asomado.

—¿Ya será de día? —pregunté.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo es. —Puso el reloj a mi alcance.

—Woah... dos de la tarde. Estoy aguantando más de lo que pensé.

—¡Gaby! —Una conocida tonada me asustó. O mejor dicho, lo que me asustó fueron sus brazos colgándose de mí.

Solté un pesado suspiro —Joxer...

—¡Aquí estabas!

Me giré hacia él, arqueando una desconfiada ceja —Sabes bien dónde estaba.

Evitó mi visión, con una estúpida sonrisa de fondo —Oh... así que me viste.

—No, tú me viste —Atrapé su brazo— ¿Por qué me cubriste? Digo... —Pasé la atención a Callisto, que observaba todo con una segura sonrisa— ¿Por qué nos cubriste?

Bufó —No quería que Xena se hiciese ideas equivocadas.

—No es ninguna idea equivocada, Jox —dijo la rubia, pasando el brazo por sus hombros— . Estábamos juntas.

Él frunció el ceño —Gabrielle no está en su mejor momento. No era consciente.

 _¿Ja?_

—Espera, espera —Clavé el dedo en su pecho—. Que esté pasada no significa que no sabía lo que hacía, Joxer.

—Pero...

—Estuve con ella porque quise.

No sé de dónde surgió el coraje para decir eso, ni tampoco el porqué lo dije. Lo único que sé es que me gané en recompensa una honesta sonrisa de parte de Callisto, que obviamente me desarmó.

 _Así que también puede sonreír así..._

Joxer se limitó a sentarse, no sin antes emitir un molesto quejido —Como tú digas... ¡Hey, Xena!

 _Oh, mierda._

—Alti... Tanto tiempo. —Resaltó su nombre con una clara ironía.

Mi corazón casi se detiene al contemplarlas.

 _¿Por qué carajo vinieron? En serio, ¿por qué?_

Yo, que me había sentado al lado de Jox, junto con Callisto, no me atreví a observarla de frente. A pesar de que percibía una avallasante energía sobre mí.

Un pesado silencio se hizo presente, incomodándome.

—Ahora que estamos todos juntos, ¿qué tal una ronda de tragos?

 _Gracias a dios... este chico es bastante útil._

—¡Claro! —Saltó entusiasmada mi alocada acompañante— ¿Tequila?

El muchacho le mostró los dientes, alegre, como si el disgusto que tenía se hubiese esfumado de la nada— ¡Tequila será! Siéntense chicas, voy a buscarlos.

Seguí con la mirada como tomaban asiento enfrente de nosotras.

 _¿Era necesario que fuesen tan obedientes?_

Xena me contemplaba con el ceño fruncido. La tal Alti en su caso, me miraba con curiosidad y sin opacar ese arrogante gesto que tenía impregnado en los labios. Y Callisto, bueno... solo estaba siendo ella.

—¿Disfrutando la noche, chicas? —cuestionó Call, destruyendo el tenso ambiente—. Me sorprende verlas juntas de nuevo. Parece que el amor supera murallas, ¿no, Gaby? —Rozó la punta de los dedos contra mi brazo.

Elevé la mirada, clavándola en la morena —Parece ser...

—Creo que lo estás malinterpretando. —contestó Xena, solo detallándome a mí. Su serio semblante me intimidaba.

—¿Tú crees? ¿no se estaban besando recién? —contraatacó, ahora cerrando la palma en mi brazo.

—Veo que estás atenta de todo, como siempre —Hizo acto de presencia Alti, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Xena—. Tal vez es como tú dices. Aunque sería más fácil si Xena fuera sincera, ¿verdad, cariño?

Apreté con fuerza las manos contra mis rodillas. Quería escapar de allí con urgencia. Quién sabe la razón. Aunque creo que no era la única.

La morena se notaba absolutamente incómoda, tanto, que cuando Joxer llegó con las bebidas no dudó en atajar el pequeño shot de tequila y llevarlo a sus labios, como si de esa forma pudiese opacar su nerviosismo, o mejor dicho, su enojo.

—¡Espera, primita! ¡Juguemos a algo mientras hacemos la ronda! —La interrumpió.

 _Oh, no... Estos estúpidos juegos._

—¡Cierto, cierto! —Se sumó Jox, sonriente— ¿Lobo de aire?

Call asintió una y otra vez, emocionada —¡Empecemos!

Colocamos esos pequeños vasos frente a nosotros. Y aclaro, seis para cada uno.

La idea era tomar lo más rápido posible y luego aullar; y volver a tomar y así, hasta terminar todos los shots, sin desvanecerse en el intento.

Sí, un ridículo juego de ebrios.

—Y... ¡Aquí vamos! —exclamó él.

La ronda empezó, y ahora solo se oían estúpidos aullidos en el aire, antes del seco ruido de los vasos contra la mesa.

Alti fue la primera en caer, Xena la siguió. Quedábamos en pie Joxer, Callisto y aunque no lo crean, yo. Sentía otra vez la penetrante mirada de la morena sobre mí. Y con todo lo que tenía encima, mi corazón no podía latir más desbocado. Me dolía. Y rogaba porque ese dolor solo fuese una alucinación de todo lo que había consumido.

A pesar de eso, continué.

Tercer vaso —¡Awoo! —Cuarto vaso; pérdida de consciencia en camino—. Awoo... —Quinto vaso; ah, mierda, me tiré todo encima— A...woo —Estrellé la cabeza contra la mesa, destruida.

En un eco escuchaba la ardua batalla entre Call y Jox.

—¡Awoo! ¡Awooo! ¡Awoooooo!

El último aullido fue un completo triunfo de la rubia, que dejó con todo el orgullo su vaso sobre la mesa, mientras se limpiaba con el brazo la boca.

—¡Ah, eso fue tan refrescante! —Giró el semblante de un lado a otro, divisándonos— ¿No, amigos? Hey, ¿viven?

—Era obvio que iba a ganar. —habló de una ebria manera, Alti.

—Seguro juegas esto desde el preescolar, admítelo —agregó Xena, tratando de enfocarla.

—¡Hey! ¿qué hay de mí? ¡Al menos le di pelea! —exclamó Jox, para acto seguido cubrirse la boca como si estuviera a punto de lanzar.

—Do diento mi dengua. —Me limité a decir, percibiendo el potente ardor en esta. Y mi garganta… mejor ni hablar de ella.

Callisto intercaló la vista entre nosotros. Poco tardó en estallar en una carcajada, señalándonos con el dedo. Se aferró el estómago y todo.

—¡Qué poco aguante tienen!

Me reincorporé con dificultad, sujetando mi cabeza; una potente punzada la asaltó. El cuerpo no me respondía bien, se sentía pesado. Tal vez no fue buena idea consumir cocaína y a los cinco minutos cuatro vasos de tequila. Y no cuento el quinto porque éste se encontraba derramado sobre toda mi remera.

Alti se incorporó de su desarmada posición y habló:

—Me resulta bastante curioso que sigas aquí sentada, Call.

La nombrada posó su neutra visión en ella —¿Curioso? ¿por qué?

Le sonrió con arrogancia —Usualmente te la pasas recorriendo todo el antro, buscando a alguien con quién jugar.

Callisto la contempló unos segundos, enmudecida, y le regaló una desafiante sonrisa —¡Oh! Pero eso no será necesario esta noche, al menos no por un rato. Ya que tengo a mi lindura conmigo, ¿no? —Se volvió hacia mí y de la nada me plantó un corto beso en los labios.

Decir que las quijadas de nuestros acompañantes casi tocan el suelo, es poco. Observé de reojo, aterrada, la irascible mirada de Xena, que solo atinó a destellar más cuando se encontró con la mía.

Se puso de pie de golpe, estrellando las manos contra la mesa —Si así son las cosas, diviértete —dijo y sé que se dirigió solo a mí. Comenzó a retirarse a agigantados e iracundos pasos.

En un impulso me levanté, y traté de perseguirla. Sin embargo, un delicado agarre en mi brazo no me lo permitió.

—¿Gab, acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que ya había encontrado a mi acompañante, y esa eres tú —Penetró sus marrones ojos en los míos, y no pude evitar notar que estos brillaban con un grado de angustia y decepción.

 _No puede ser..._

—Call... —Sujeté su mano y le di unas palmaditas con la mía—. Lo siento, volveré en un momento. —Me deshice de su aferre y me fui a paso rápido y porqué no, tembloroso, con una pesada culpa derrumbándose en mi espalda.

No tenía que sentirme así; estábamos hablando de Callisto... se supone que no le importaba nada. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me miró así? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Contemplé de soslayo como su semblante decayó un poco ante mi huida.

 _Mierda..._

-/-

Me sorprendí a mi misma largando un tedioso suspiro. No podía permitir que este durara demasiado en mis labios. Es decir, de verdad... tengo una reputación que mantener.

Así que solo me limité a llevar el vaso que le robé a Jox a mi boca y sellar esa incoherente y creciente incomodidad en mi pecho.

 _Esto no tiene un puto sentido. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su lindo culito._

—¿Se te escapó tu juguete, o me parece a mí?

Posé la mirada en Alti; tan malvada y molesta como siempre —Ah... eso parece, es la primera vez que me pasa, tengo que admitirlo —dije, conservando una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Y te lo tomarás así? ¿con tanta calma?

—¿Por qué debería desquiciarme? Ella no es de mi propiedad, yo no soy de la ella. Jugamos juntas, la pasamos bien; fin de la historia.

—Hm... —Puso el mentón en su palma— . Esta vez me parece que esta historia tiene para rato.

Le sonreí, desafiante —Me sorprende lo charlatana que estás, pensé que me odiabas o algo así.

—¿Odiarte? —Alzó ambas cejas con una fingida sorpresa—. Querida... odiarte está lejos de lo que siento por ti.

—Oh… ¿será que me quieres?

—Te detesto y me encantaría verte muerta.

Reí con ganas al escucharla —Así me gusta. Las cosas como son.

—Umm, ¿chicas? No quiero interrumpir esta agradable conversación, ¿pero alguien quiere otra ronda?

—¡Me apunto! —contesté, levantando la mano.

—Era obvio. —dijo Jox, encantado.

Regresé la visión a Alti con una confiada mueca de fondo —¿Y tú, viejita?

Me regocijó tanto ver su frente fruncida que casi dejo escapar un jadeo inmerso de placer. Ah… tengo que controlarme.

—No, gracias. No me interesa quedar igual de patética que ustedes.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿irás a buscar a mi primita? —La miré de reojo, dándole un buen sorbo a mi copa.

—¿Huh? ¿estás loca? —Negó con la cabeza, riendo en un murmullo—. Qué digo, claro que lo estás. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. No iré a buscarla, ¿por qué lo haría? Terminamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Hm… juré verlas besándose…

—Oh, eso...

Su gesto comenzó a transformarse en una maquiavélica sonrisa. Con vislumbrar aquella mueca ya sabía que se venía un gran balde de agua fría directo a mi cabeza

—Xena me besó porque estaba molesta con… ¿Gabrielle? ¿así se llama, no? Supongo que quiso darle celos.

En efecto, ese balde se derramó con una notable fuerza —Oh... qué sorpresa.

 _Tengo que admitir que lo pensé en ese momento... Xena no haría algo así sin un motivo. No es tan irracional. Para eso estoy yo._

Pensante, miré mis dedos, que ahora se encontraban jugando con el borde de la copa. Soy consciente de que esta mujer puede ver a través de mí; es la única que puede. Creo que por eso nos odiamos tanto. Quizás, y solo quizás... le hice un poco la vida imposible al percatarme de tan peligroso talento. Y ahora estaba frente a mí, deleitándose con una molestia interna que yo tenía, pero que no sabía por qué estaba sintiendo con exactitud.

Si lo que me está ocurriendo es lo que intuyo... no, no tendría ni pies ni cabeza. Pero tal vez... tal vez sí está pasando esto.

Volví la visión a sus verdosos y malévolos ojos, y al instante confirmé que ella sí conocía la verdad que me embargaba, al contrario de mí.

Soltando una altanera risita, se puso de pie —Disfruta de la velada, querida. —Se despidió, no sin antes dedicarme una socarrona sonrisa.

Bufé, para luego sonreír con picardía.

 _Así que… así es la cosa. Esto se está volviendo más divertido de lo que pensé._

Amplié mi sonrisa, decidida.

—Como sea, aquí lo importante es que no me quiten a mi juguete.

Me levanté del asiento también, dejando a Joxer aún más aturdido de lo que estaba. Pobre chico.

—¡Hey! ¿por qué todos siempre me dejan solo?

-/-

Le di un efusivo trago a mi bebida. Me encontraba sentada en la barra, charlando ebriamente con el barman; contándole todos mis problemas más íntimos. Él solo me escuchaba, sin decir palabra alguna, mientras limpiaba una copa. Típica imagen.

¿Cómo mierda caí tan bajo? … Gabrielle, todo es su culpa.

—¿Así que es heterosexual, eh? ¡JA! —Solté una fuerte carcajada, tanto, que escupí al pobre hombre frente a mi—. Lo que esa mujer es... es una mentirosa, ¿entiendes de lo que hablo, amigo?

El barman arrugó la frente, limpiándose la cara.

—Sabía que me entenderías, compañero —Me levanté un poco para darle un amistoso e incoherente abrazo—. Y lo peor,—Me senté de golpe—, la peor parte es...

—¿Cuál es, Xena?

Sentí literalmente como los pelos se me pusieron de punta. Con una exagerada lentitud me giré hacia esa voz que ya conocía bien.

—¿G-Gabrielle?

Elevó una ceja y se sentó a mi lado con una inocente sonrisa que encubría algo más —Escuché todo, "amiga".

Fruncí los labios, con el nerviosismo en aumento.

No, espera... ¿Por qué tengo que actuar así? ¡Solo dije la verdad! ¡Es una traidora! Lo es... ¿cierto? Pero, ¿es correcto estar tan enojada? Si ella eligió a Callisto, qué puedo hacer yo...

Entre todo ese dialogo interno, no me di cuenta cuando me robó la copa.

—Interesante bebida. Tus extraños gustos siguen igual.

—Al contrario de los tuyos.

—¿Disculpa?

Arqueé una desconfiada ceja con un evidente disgusto —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Derivó la vista al líquido, que poseía un azulado color —No sé de qué hablas.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. La ebriedad solo incentivaba a mi ira contenida —Gabrielle, te vi. Deja de tomarme por estúpida.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a estar con Callisto?

 _Así que de verdad estuvo con ella... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Bajé la visión, angustiada.

 _De todas las personas... ¿por qué tuvo que ser con ella?_

—Xena, que haya estado con ella un rato no significa que haya cambiado mi orientación.

Reposé la frente en mi mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza —Gabrielle... nunca vi a alguien tan negadora como tú. Eres todo un caso.

—No soy negadora...

—Eres la persona más negadora del mundo —Regresé la atención a ella, y le robé el trago de la mano—. Y dime, ¿qué tanto hicieron?

Entreabrió los labios para responder, pero de inmediato alcé las manos, arrepentida —No... mejor no quiero saber.

—Xena... no hicimos nada loco...

Emití una fuerte carcajada, claramente inmersa de sarcasmo —Gabrielle, sé que estabas en el baño con ella.

Su rostro palideció —¿De qué hablas?

 _Es el colmo..._

—¡No me mientas en la cara! —Me aproximé y atajé su paralizado semblante entre mis manos— ¡Te dije que no me gusta que me mientan!

—Señorita. —Derivé mi furiosa visión al mesero, que atinó a sostenerme el brazo—. Si sigue haciendo escándalo tendré que llamar al guardia de seguridad.

Lo fulminé con la mirada —Tranquilo, amigo. ¿Acaso piensas que la voy lastimar? No soy tan enferma.

Me mantuvo el contacto por largos segundos, dándome a entender que sí; que pensaba que era una persona violenta.

—Ja... lo que me faltaba. —La liberé y me refregué la cara, impotente.

—Xena...

—Vete, Gabrielle.

Tomó mi mano, pero al instante me solté —Vete.

—No, tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar.

—Si lo hay… —Descendió la vista, clavándola en el suelo—. Tienes razón, estuve con ella. Y no fue solo un rato.

No sé por qué me estaba ocurriendo esto. Me parecía exagerado que mis ojos se estuvieran tornando rojizos; pesados.

¿Por qué quería llorar? Apenas la conocía, no se justificaba el haberla estado observando por unos meses desde empecé a trabajar en esa editorial... nada lo justificaba. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Xena...

 _Su voz suena con lástima... esto no podría ser peor._

—Por favor, déjame explicarte...

—¿Siquiera sabes por qué quieres darme explicaciones?

—Eso… bueno…

—¿Siquiera sabes por dónde empezar, Gabrielle?

—¿H-Huh?

Detallé su confuso semblante, y eso fue todo. Su incoherente consternación solo avivaba la llama que trataba de contener. En un impulso me puse de pie y agarré su mano, obligándola a que me imitara.

—¡O-Oye!

Mis iracundos pasos la arrastraron conmigo, dirigiéndonos a un lugar más apartado, más oscuro, más perfecto para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Al igual que Callisto lo hizo.

—¡Xena!

Con solo imaginarlas juntas apreté las mandíbulas. Me detuve en seco y la volteé casi con rudeza. La estampé contra la pared de uno esos desolados pasajes.

Sus ojos se abrieron con temor. Y debo admitir que esa mirada me entristeció.

—Gabrielle... no, no lo sabes. No sabes por dónde empezar, porque siquiera sabes por qué estuviste con ella —susurré, inclinándome y enterrando mi rostro en la curva de su cuello.

La sentí temblar sobre mi cuerpo.

—Pero yo sí lo sé —Mordí levemente su suave lóbulo, logrando que emitiera un leve quejido, pero que también tratara de apartarme con las manos.

Fuera de mí, sujeté sus muñecas y las estrellé contra la pared —Yo sí sé porqué, Gabrielle.

Frunció el ceño, desafiante —Suéltame.

—No.

—¡No tiene un puto sentido esta escenita, Xena!

—¡Tampoco tiene sentido lo que hiciste! ¡Solo estuviste con ella porque le importa todo una mierda!

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, tanto, que juré que iban a salir despedidas.

Me acerqué más a su ahora paralizado rostro, tentando a la suerte —A Callisto solo le importa divertirse; obviar su propia existencia, destruirse... por eso estuviste con ella. Quieres sentirte igual.

—N-No...

Atajé su mentón y lo levanté —Quieres olvidar todo, y piensas que descarrilar con ella lo hará, pero no... así no es la vida, Gabrielle.

Sus comisuras decayeron, disgustadas. Esta vez recibí un empujón más fuerte. No obstante, no pudo alejarme.

—¿Y qué? ¿contigo sería de otra forma? ¡Porqué no me dejas descarrilar en paz, al menos por una noche!

Mi pecho se oprimió, inseguro.

—¿Con qué derecho me dices esto si tú misma dejaste bien claro que era tu presa? ¡Ibas a hacer lo mismo que ella! ¡y lo peor de todo es que me vendiste que querías ser mi amiga! —Cerró los ojos con ímpetu, como si no pudiese aguantar más mi mirada— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Fingiste interesarte en mí!

—¡No! ¡No fue así!

—Al menos ella fue directa... no jugó conmigo.

—¡No es así! ¡Yo en serio quería ser tu amiga! ¡Lo que yo siento es diferente!

Abrió los ojos y me miró con firmeza —¿Qué es diferente, Xena? Es la misma mierda.

Sentí un molesto calor trepar por mi cuerpo. La vergüenza empezaba a invadirme.

 _Ya no tiene caso negarlo._

Tomé aire, animándome a dejar expuestos mis sentimiento. Aunque sé que iban a terminar destruidos.

—A mi me gustas de verdad, yo... no iba a estar contigo solo por algo físico.

Su visión decayó, casi perpleja. ¿De verdad no se imaginaba lo que sentía? Creí haber sido bastante clara.

—Ese es el problema… —murmuró sin fuerza alguna.

—¿Qué?

—Qué sientas algo más es el problema, Xena. Yo... no estoy lista para lidiar con sentimientos, y menos con una mujer. Esto... es demasiado nuevo para mí.

—Gabrielle, no te pedí que te casaras conmigo, siquiera te pedí un noviazgo.

—¡Entonces deja de mirarme así!

—¿Así cómo?

Ascendió con lentitud el dedo y señaló mis ojos —Con cariño... Xena.

Los abrí de golpe. Yo... ¿la estaba mirando con cariño, con afecto? Y si así fuera, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

Choqué los dientes por décima vez —Estás tan asustada que das pena.

Ni se inmutó.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Asustada de mí? —Aproximé más el semblante. Ella estaba flaqueando, y esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar— ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Se silenció, acrecentando mi ansiedad.

Dibujé una confiada sonrisa —Gabrielle... significa que te gusto.

Detallé como sus manos temblaron a los costados de su cuerpo. Realmente estaba asustada... asustada de sentir de más.

Desorientándome, escuché como una vaga risa, que de alegre no tenía nada, emanaba de sus labios.

—Bien... supongo que es verdad, qué caso tiene negarlo.

Mi corazón palpitó con rudeza, quitándome el aliento —¿Lo estás admitiendo?

—No sé en qué sentido, pero tanto tú como ella, me gustan.

—Ella...

—Sí, ella —Clavó una desafiante mirada en mis ojos— ¿Querías sinceridad? Ahí la tienes.

La ira que recorría mis venas, que antes pude apaciguar con un notable esfuerzo, ahora era incontrolable. No me entraba en la cabeza que pudiera gustarle alguien como Callisto... era incomprensible.

—Tú...

En un arranque, acorté la distancia y mordí su cachete, como si en esa mordida dejara en libertad todo mi pesar.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué caraj...?

—Maldita seas —Atrapé sus hombros y me aferré a ellos, impotente—. Y maldita sea yo por haberme fijado en ti.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, demoliéndome —Supongo que... no soy lo que esperabas.

—No, no lo eres.

El silencio nos invadió otra vez. Y a pesar de que quería salir huyendo de ahí, no era capaz de soltarla. Al contrario, lo único que podía pensar era que quería fundirme con ella en ese preciso e inadecuado momento.

—Te odio —musité, captando su atención— ¡Te odio tanto! —La impulsé hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza.

—Xena...

Me sorprendió percibir como con debilidad sus manos comenzaban a desplazarse por mi espalda, generándome escalofríos.

Mi idea de traerla aquí para básicamente violarla estaba tomando fuerza. Y no nos mintamos, no sería una violación si a ella le atraigo.

 _Ah… ¡Pero qué mierda estoy pensando! ¡Claro que lo sería si se está oponiendo!_

La analicé de reojo, ansiosa.

 _Pero si se dejó tocar por tal demonio... yo sería un ángel en comparación._

Enredé los dedos en su suave cabello y llevé un mechón hacia mi rostro.

 _De verdad... un ángel._

Me hundí en la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba. Pero al acostumbrarme a esta, noté como otra que también me era conocida la acompañaba.

Abrí los ojos de par en par con una gran punzada en el pecho atravesándome sin piedad.

 _El aroma de Callisto…_

La alejé de inmediato, dejándola perpleja en el lugar. Mi cabeza no tardó en terminar desplomada. —Aunque quisiera hacerlo...

—¿Xena?

—Aunque quiero hacerte mía aquí mismo, no puedo hacerlo si tienes su aroma en tu piel.

Ahogó un sonido, y no dudó en imitarme. Su rostro ya no se atrevía a contemplarme.

—Lo siento... tienes razón. Solo quería olvidar todo y con ella resultó fácil. Contigo... tú... —Se animó a observarme, pero su mirada había perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba—. Me generaste terror desde el principio. Hay algo que tienes que provoca que me desarme.

 _Eso solo tiene un nombre... chica estúpida._

Ascendí un poco los ojos, tratando de contener la angustia que no dejaba de navegar por mi cuerpo.

—No sé porqué estoy tan confundida —Cubrió su rostro—. No quiero nada de esto, pero también lo quiero todo. No soy nada de esto... pero terminé haciendo cosas que demuestran que lo soy. Esta noche no cabe en mi cuadrada mente.

—Supongo que... parte de la culpa la tiene todo lo que ingeriste.

—Eso pensé, eso quiero pensar... pero ya no lo sé, Xena, de verdad... ya no sé nada —Me miró con timidez—. Me encantaría aceptar tu propuesta y complacerte, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no en este estado. No entiendo lo que siento, solo te lastimaría.

 _Ya lo has hecho..._

Al contemplarla, algo se rompió en mí. No me mentía, esta vez... no lo hacía. Su dolencia me estaba traspasando y esa era la gran prueba.

Ahora lo entiendo. Ella... no quería jugar conmigo, con mis sentimientos, sin tener nada claro; por eso me rechazaba. Por eso me sigue rechazando.

Callisto, ella no los tiene. No tiene sentimientos. No había nada que lastimar en su caso. Pero aún así, no puedo evitar que esta furia que tengo, por no decir frustración, me agobie. Ya que parece ser que la hermosa muchacha frente a mí no se da cuenta de lo que significa querer protegerme de esa forma.

 _No te das cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que estás teniendo por mi... idiota._

Juntando coraje, volví a acortar la distancia y atajé su mano, para luego llevarla a mis labios y besar su dorso. Se sobresaltó.

—Gabrielle, ¿eres consciente de que me estás confesando tu amor?

Elevó rápidamente el rostro, pasmada. Pude notar un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, que por supuesto, me enloqueció.

—¡Claro que no! ¿amor? ¿estás loca? ¡Apenas te conozco!

—¿Y qué? —Acaricié aquella delicada piel—. El amor a veces surge de la forma que menos esperas.

Sus ojos se desviaron, buscando escapar. Parecía pensante, como si hubiese recordado algo importante.

—Exageras. Solo dije que me gustabas, no compliques las cosas.

Reí por lo bajo. De verdad... era casi patético como me esquivaba, o mejor dicho, como huía de sí misma.

—¿Sabes qué? ¿qué tal si reflexionas un poquito sobre esto?

—¿Eh?

—Cuando te cures de "tu mal de amores" y si aún sigues interesada, ven a buscarme —Solté su mano y me di media vuelta, regalándole una última y muy sarcástica sonrisa—. Trabajo contigo, por si no lo recuerdas, así que no te será difícil encontrarme.

Arqueó una irónica ceja —¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a buscarte?

—Te gusto, con eso es suficiente. Te gusto tanto que quieres alejarte de mí... Ja, no sabes en lo que estás metida.

Ahora fue ella la que se giró, dándome la espalda —Y tú no sabes lo que dices, idiota.

—Tú también me gustas, Gabrielle. Acepto tus sentimientos encantada.

—Deliras.

—Como no me conoces, te lo advertiré —Regresé la visión a ella, solo para encontrarme con que me estaba mirando de soslayo con la misma intensidad— .Puedo ser muy persuasiva, mucho más que mi primita.

Sonrió de lado, desafiante. Gesto que le devolví.

—Eso lo veremos. —contestó.

Toda la situación era impensable, incómoda y tensa. Las personas a nuestro alrededor seguro pensaban que en cualquier momento nos iríamos a las manos. Pero dentro de todo ese caos, me encontré complacida por ese choque. Como si estuviésemos conectando desde otro lado... desde uno más íntimo e intenso.

Una batalla de emociones; eso es lo que define esta extraña situación.

Si hay algo que descubrí, es que Gabrielle teme salir lastimada. Yo la confundí, y admito que actué un poco contradictoria, así que no la culpo. Me disculpé cuando le dije "presa" cuando en realidad solo quería refregárselo en la cara y ponerle un candado en el cuello.

 _"Eres mía"_ eso quería decirle " _Nadie te tocará más que yo; eres mi preciosa y valiosa presa"_

Mi prima no es la única sádica, si algo me ha enseñado el amor es que si quieres conservar a una persona tienes que acorralarla, seducirla, complacerla.

Eso iba a hacer.

 _Eso haré, te guste o no._

—Por hoy permitiré que sigas jugando con mi prima, pero la próxima vez que me veas… —Me enmudecí, detallando como casi tiritaba en el lugar—. No te dejaré escapar, tenlo en cuenta.

Finalmente empecé a alejar los pasos, sintiendo la gratificante y perpleja energía que ella emanaba a mis espaldas.

Convencer a un corazón herido nunca es algo fácil. Estaba metida en una dificultosa partida y con una mujer que recién acababa de descubrir este nuevo mundo. Y lo peor de todo, es que mi prima estaba detrás de ella también; quién sabe porqué, pero definitivamente puso el ojo en la mira. Sí... difícil. No obstante, sigo pensando que lo más difícil será curar a su corazón.

Pero si yo pude superar al mío, que se encontraba por completo destrozado, ella puede hacerlo también.

 _Sé que quiere hacerlo._

Sonreí para mí, reafirmando esa idea.

—Sé que lo hará.

* * *

Y seguimos con esta locura que no sé en qué va a derivar. Repito que esta historia no es la tipica XenaxGabrielle, sino que es XenaxGabriellexCallisto, por ende, puede terminar en cualquier cosa.

En fin, ¡Gracias por leer, y los leo en el próximo!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimada! Y sí, por ahora Callisto es la puta ama, pero todo puede darse vuelta. Estas chicas ya están más descontroladas que yo escribiéndolas jajaja. Te leo en el próximo, besitos! Namasteee.

 **Roshell101216:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y si ese momento entre Xena y Gabrielle llega a pasar, por supuesto me voy a encargar de que sea especial (ríe malvadamente) te leo en el próximo, besitos!


	5. Segundo día

**Segundo día**

Quedé plantada en el lugar, cabizbaja y apoyada sobre la pared. No sé por cuánto tiempo; pienso que mucho. No podía creer todo lo que sucedió. La reacción de Xena, la mía tratando de parecer neutra; mi estúpida confesión respecto a que me atraía, su contradicción y luego... su importante sentencia.

Básicamente dijo que iba a conquistarme y desapareció de mi vista. Intuí que sus pasos la llevaron fuera de la fiesta. Se atrevió a irse, dejando a mi cabeza en un completo caos.

¿Qué pasó con eso de que sería suya por dos días seguidos? ¿dónde estaba esa Xena que conocí? Bien, no importa. Ahí no radicaba el problema. Este era que sus palabras me habían entusiasmado y al mismo tiempo alterado.

No quería enamorarme de nuevo... no podía hacerlo. No con mi mente en tal decrépito estado.

Mi mirada estaba tan perdida en el suelo que cuando quise ascenderla porque una conocida y divertida voz me llamó, me costó enfocarla. Parte de las fosforescentes luces que se disparaban en diagonales direcciones aún rebotaban en mis pupilas, fusionándose con la rubia que ahora tenía enfrente.

—¡Así que aquí estabas! —Se colgó de mis hombros— ¿Quién iba a decir que te encontraría en un pasillo tan oscuro? Será qué… —Acercó su semblante a mi oreja y susurró— ¿En estas pasadas horas estuviste jugando sin mí?

La alejé un poco con las manos. Mi paciencia no estaba en su mejor momento.

—No, no estuve jugando, Callisto.

Pestañeó varias veces ante mi repentino mal humor —¿Estás bien, lindura? ¿pasó algo con mi primita?

Bufé —No pasó nada, solo me dejó bien claro que me odia.

—¿Huh? ¡Imposible! ¡Está totalmente enamoradita de ti!

—Lo sé, por eso me odia.

Me detalló, enmudecida, para mi sorpresa. Pero por supuesto, no aguantó mucho tiempo así.

Estampó la copa que tenía en la mano contra mi pecho, socarrona —Bebe un poco y recomponte, preciosa. La fiesta aún sigue, y no pensarás abandonarme, ¿cierto?

Suspiré de nuevo, mientras atajaba el vaso y le daba un buen sorbo —¿Qué dices? Ni que quisieras estar solo conmigo. Y no me malinterpretes, por mi está bien.

Juré notar como su frente se fruncía, pero seguro fue mi imaginación... sí, debió serlo.

Se inclinó hacia mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de mis labios —Ahora solo quiero estar contigo, así que vamos a bailar.

 _Agh… que molestia._

—Veo que no entiendes que no tengo ganas.

—En unos minutos tocará una banda muy buena, ¡Te gustará! —Ignoró mi obvia negación.

Desvié la mirada, titubeante —No sé, estoy un poco...

—¿Bajón? Tengo algo perfecto para contrarrestar eso.

—Oh, no. Otra vez no... estoy muy pasada Call, de verdad.

—Sí, lo estás, y eso es un problema. Lo que tengo te levantará; te hará alucinar mucho más que lo anterior, ya lo verás.

La miré, curiosa. En este momento cualquier cosa me venía bien, porque debido a la conversación que tuve con Xena, cualquier sustancia dentro de mi cuerpo desapareció. Fue como si se llevara mi locura con ella.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestioné.

Elevando una traviesa comisura, atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos y rozó sus labios con los míos —Mi droga favorita.

Me perdí en esos carnosos labios que ya había probado. Tal roce me recordó lo deliciosos que podían llegar a ser.

 _Lo único que ahora me está haciendo alucinar es tu boca._

—¿Tu droga favorita?

Asintió, divertida —Vamos, sígueme. —Sujetó mi mano y comenzó a llevarme a regañadientes al centro de la pista, que si antes parecía llena, ahora no se podía ni respirar.

Mientras la rubia se topaba con gente que conocía y las saludaba, observé el escenario. Una banda de mujeres estaba subiéndose a él. Parecían tirar bastante al estilo punk.

—¡Oh, oh! —Me sacudió el hombro— ¡Son ellas! —Las señaló— ¡Y son geniales!

Saludaron al público efusivamente, para luego posicionarse y empezar a tocar de una poderosa forma. No me equivocaba, era punk al estilo Sex Pistols, pero con un toque de Joan Jett. Interesante combinación.

Call empezó a saltar a mi lado, agarrando mi mano en el acto. Fue imposible no seguirle la corriente; en serio, imposible. Transmitía una energía abrumadora, tanto que te contagiaba. Poco tardé en perder por algún lugar de la pista mi cara de poker.

—¡Wooh! —exclamó, sujetando mi cintura— ¡¿Verdad que son geniales?!

La observé con cierto agradecimiento. Creo que solo ella era capaz de borrarme la tristeza en un santiamén.

—¡Lo son! —grité también, ya que por el ruidoso ambiente no se escuchaba una mierda.

Me sonrió y con una falsa e inocente mueca, que escondía una seductora, empezó a descender la mano por mi piel, hasta atajar mi trasero.

—¡H-Hey!

 _¿Aquí? ¿ahora? ¿de verdad? Esta chica no tiene límites._

Giró el rostro hacia mí conservando aquel coqueto gesto, y atajó mi mentón con los dedos —Abre la boca.

Me perdí en sus ojos unos vacilantes instantes. Suspiré y obedecí. Tenía ese "no sé qué" que me hacía imposible negarme.

La abrí y vislumbré como ella entreabría los labios, asomando la lengua por ellos. De repente, el calor que de por sí ya hacía en ese lugar, incrementó. Pero más lo hizo cuando antes de bajar los párpados detallé como una pastilla estaba adherida a su lengua.

Sin darme tiempo de cuestionar qué carajo era eso, me besó. Entrelazó su lengua con la mía, y de inmediato sentí como esa pastilla transitaba por mi garganta sin mi permiso.

Se despegó de mí, no sin antes morder mi labio inferior —Trágala.

Eso sonó condenadamente pervertido en mi mente. Tratando de obviar eso, tragué.

Lo sé, era más que obvio que era otra droga. Pero me encontraba tan triste... tan jodida, creo que mucho más que antes de salir de mi casa. Lo cual era incoherente, ya que vine a ahogar penas. Sé quién tenía la culpa, y esta muchacha frente a mí definitivamente no era la culpable.

Cubrí mi boca de golpe, terminando de pasarla —Call, ¿qué mierda me diste?

Rió en un murmullo, para luego volver a acortar la distancia y esconder el rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Lo ascendió un poco, acariciándome con su perfecta nariz en el trayecto, y lamió el borde mi oreja, mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás del mío gracias a la música.

—Éxtasis.

Abrí los ojos de par en par —¿É-Éxtasis? ¡Voy a morir, idiota!

—¡Lo sé! —Se apartó, sosteniendo mis hombros— ¿No es genial? ¡Vamos a delirar como nunca, y la energía durará eternidades!

Bajé la visión, paralizada. Llegué a pensar que provocarme un vómito me haría lanzarlo. ¿Pero qué caso tenía ya? ¿no necesitaba revivir de alguna forma? Estaba tan decaída por el encuentro con Xena que casi no podía tolerarlo.

Sí, claro... ¿Esa era excusa suficiente para seguir destruyendome así? Por supuesto que no. Tenía que admitir de una buena vez que la mujer frente a mí era mi propio reflejo. Un reflejo que imploraba descontrolarse, al menos por esta noche.

Notó mi consternación, por ende, empezó a reír con fuerza. A esta altura no me sorprendió esa reacción.

—Vamos princesa, no te asustes. Yo también tomé lo mismo; estamos juntas en esto, ¿sí? —Deslizó la mano por mi panicoso rostro—. Deja de pensar en las consecuencias y divirtámonos.

Solté otro pesado suspiro, resignada, y regresé la visión a ella —¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

Me guiñó un ojo —Pronto lo hará, sé paciente.

¿Paciente? Ja, siquiera sabía cómo estaba en pie todavía. Para no ser una fiestera, debo reconocer que estaba manteniéndome bastante bien.

—¿Lo notaré? Nunca tomé esto...

—Oh, sí —Abrió los ojos con cierta gracia—. Sí que lo notarás.

-/-

Media hora después, nos encontrábamos saltando y bailando desenfrenadamente. Todavía no sabía con certeza si la sustancia había hecho efecto, o si estaba reaccionando así por todo lo ingerido en las horas pasadas, que creía apaciguado.

Pero un potente y duro palpitar en mi pecho que me hizo detenerme en seco, me dio a entender que ésta ya estaba comenzando a actuar.

Call se detuvo conmigo, y atajó mi hombro —¿Está subiendo?

Parpadeé reiteradas veces, percibiendo -y no exagero al decir esto- como mis pupilas se ampliaban gradualmente.

—Creo que...

Arrugué la ropa en mi torso, porque el aire me faltaba, mientras una indescriptible sensación de placer empezaba a recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta terminar en mi cabeza. Un cosquilleo la sedó; ya no la sentía. Y eso muy lejos de asustarme, me relajó.

Cómo describir esto... Intentaré hacerlo. Ténganme paciencia; la narradora en cuestión, es decir yo, no estaría muy centrada que digamos.

Pero aquí vamos:

¿Recuerdan esa película llamada "Trainspotting"? Yo recuerdo muy bien que cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, en la clase de psicología, mi maestro nos puso esa película con la inocente intención de que nunca probáramos las drogas, porque de eso trata; de drogas. Nos quería mostrar lo desagradable que podían llegar a ser los efectos secundarios. Ya saben, educarnos.

Contrario a lo que quería provocar mi querido profesor, todos al verla nos entusiasmamos demasiado. Creo que se equivocó de película, en serio; porque poco después de verla probé por primera vez la marihuana. ¿De verdad su gran idea de educación fue mostrarnos una película sobre personas que la pasan bien consumiendo drogas? Estábamos hablando de adolescentes completamente influenciables; una edad difícil. Ninguno iba a ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de las sustancias, es obvio. Hoy en día vería ese film desde otra perspectiva, claro.

Pero me estoy desviando… no quería contarles mis "dulces" días escolares. A lo que iba es que, en esa película hay una escena particular en la que el protagonista dice una frase que quedó grabada para siempre en mi cabeza.

Para describir lo que siento ahora, la citaré:

"Imagínense un orgasmo, no… dos seguidos; tres, los que quieran, y multiplíquenlo por diez". Eso es lo que siento ahora mismo.

Sonreí de una perdida manera y me mordí el labio inferior, como si de ese modo pudiese opacar la descabellada mueca que seguro me adornaba.

—Eso responde mi cuestión. —musitó una satisfecha Callisto en mi oído, para luego besar mi cuello, juguetona— ¿Qué tal se siente?

—Se siente... genial... ¡Jodidamente genial! —Estallé, girándome hacia ella por completo colocada, y atajando sus hombros de golpe— ¡Puta madre! ¡Esto es lo mejor del universo!

Rió con ganas, dándome palmaditas en la espalda —¡¿Verdad que lo es?! Ahora, ¡Saltemos!

El sudor transitaba por nuestras frentes; nuestros pies se despegaban del suelo con tanta facilidad que juré que estaba volando, y nuestros rostros rebotaban a escasos centímetros, inmersos de una perdida y alocada sonrisa.

La melodía se estaba volviendo cada vez más rápida y electrónica, intensificando a mis sentidos y también a mi palpitar, que pedía a gritos ayuda.

Callisto aterrizó, todavía sumida en risas, y me miró unos segundos, expectante. Le correspondí la mirada, sin saber qué esperar. Todo podía ser posible con ella.

Se agachó un poco y estiró los brazos hacia atrás —¡Sube!

 _Oh, dios mío… esta chica va a matarme. Si es que ya no estoy en el cielo._

—¿Huh? ¡Estás loca, te aplastaré!

—¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos, sube!

Sin poder quitar mi estúpida mueca, me sujeté de sus hombros y trepé por su espalda. Ella atrapó la parte superior de mis muslos y me colocó sobre sus hombros. Me alzó unas reiteradas veces en cortos saltitos, hasta lograr mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Nos vamos a ir a la mierda! —grité, mientras elevaba los brazos, fusionándome con los del público. Acción en demasía contradictoria a mi advertencia.

—¡Pero al menos lo haremos juntas!

—¡Esto no es el puto Titanic!

Largó una carcajada y no tardé en imitarla. No me podía encontrar más feliz. En serio... demasiado, tanto que mi pecho dolía por tales abrumadoras sensaciones. Se apretaba sin piedad, generando que, extrañamente, en vez de un quejido inmerso de agonía, una incoherente risa guiada por las cosquillas que sentía en mi interior, no dejara de emanar.

 _¿Esta es la verdadera felicidad? ¿esto es lo que Callisto percibe día tras día al consumir esta magnífica droga? Estoy empezando a envidiarla._

Sabía que eran falsas emociones, sabía que todo terminaría en algún momento. Pero quería disfrutarlo lo más que pudiese, y me encontré deseando que nunca terminara.

Call empezó a saltar con mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Ahora la música de verdad sonaba demasiado psicodélica. Esas chicas hacían unas mezclas bastante interesantes. Mezclas que enloquecían a mi ya de por sí, enloquecida cabeza.

—¡Gaby! —exclamó en medio del griterío a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Quéee?

—¡Me encantas!

—¡Y tú a mí!

—Oh, ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

—¿En serio? ¡A esta altura deberías esperártelo!

Su tacto, que se encontraba sobre mi muslo, empezó a ascender hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Tragué saliva con rudeza, solo para darme cuenta que no había ni una gota de ella en mi garganta.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nos caeremos!

—¡No me importa! —contestó, riéndose descabelladamente.

Me agaché un poco, atrapando sus manos en el acto y casi grité en su oído —¡Eres un desastre de persona!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y me encanta serlo!

Dibujé una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja —¡Y a mí me encanta que lo seas! —Atiné a responder, mientras inclinaba más la cabeza y ella elevaba el rostro hacia atrás, como si supiera lo que anhelaba.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Fue un beso corto, pero dulce; muy diferente a los anteriores. Podría decirse que más… sentimental. Al culminarlo, sonrió de lado de una tierna manera que me derritió.

—Entonces... ¿Qué tal un paseo? —preguntó, desorientándome.

—¿Eh?

Me mostró los dientes, para acto seguido exclamar al público lo que sería mi final:

—¡Hey, atrápenla!

De un segundo a otro básicamente me revoleó hacia la gente, que sumidos en su propia locura y felicidad, me atraparon y comenzaron a desplazarme sobre sus cabezas con las manos.

—¡Carajo, Callisto! —Me descabellé, divisando como su figura se volvía cada vez más pequeña. Sí que me estaban llevando a la mismísima mierda.

Me saludó a lo lejos con la mano, pero esta no tardó en terminar en su estómago. Consecuencia de la gran carcajada que la invadió por la graciosa escena que estaba presenciando.

—¡Eres lo más, lindura! ¡Avísame cuando regresas!

—¡Cómo si pudiera saberlo, maldita lunática! —contesté, percibiendo como mi cuerpo se trasladaba de un lado a otro, sin un trayecto asegurado. El vértigo ya era parte de mí.

No pude evitar comenzar a reír descontroladamente. Mierda, todo era tan incoherente, y adoraba que lo fuera.

Me perdí en el techo de ese excéntrico lugar, jadeante, mientras seguía surfeando sobre la gente con una tentada risa que no parecía querer abandonarme.

De repente, unos conocidos brazos me atajaron —¡¿Gaby?!

Pestañeé varias veces, tratando de encontrar a la persona que me reconoció. Aquella voz retumbó conocida en mis oídos.

—¿Joxer?

—¡Gaby! —Sujetó mi cintura y me bajó, no sin antes darme unas volteretas en el aire que me terminaron de marear.

—¡Joxer!

—¡Gaaaby!

—¡Joooxer! —Me abracé a él, y no dudó en corresponderme; a pesar de que era bastante incoherente mi repentino aprecio. No sé porqué pero me sentía apegada emocionalmente a todo mi entorno.

Y repito, muy apegada.

Rió dentro del abrazo —¿Qué mierda, Gab? ¿cómo terminaste en mis brazos? —Me dejó sobre el suelo, que temblaba más que mi propio cuerpo.

Y así, tiritando, señalé a la rubia muchacha causante de mi locura, a unos pasos de él —¡Fue su culpa!

Se volteó hacia Callisto y le sonrió con complicidad —Debí imaginarlo. —dijo y levantó la mano, llamándola.

Ella no tardó en acercarse a los saltitos, llevándose a la gente puesta —¡Jox, compañero! —Se colgó de su cuello por detrás— ¡Qué alegría encontrarte por aquí!

Él regreso la visión a mí, y en sus ojos pude notar cierta decepción. Aún así, mantenía aquella ahora, tenue sonrisa.

—Así que te decidiste por ella...

—¿Huh? —Traté de enfocarlo, achinando los ojos— ¿Qué dices, amigo?

—Nada, nada. ¡Mejor, bailemos!

Y así lo hicimos, ese recital parecía no tener fin. O quizás para mí el tiempo estaba transcurriendo muy lento. Demasiado lento y agradable.

Luego de un rato, la banda se despidió finalmente, advirtiendo que la insana locura continuaría. Y así fue, porque apenas escuché la introducción del tema que comenzó a sonar, adornado de verdes y fosforescentes luces que navegaban por la pista en delgadas líneas que sentía que me atravesaban, mi ser se drenó de una energía aún más potente que la anterior.

—¡Oh! —Atrapé el brazo de Jox, hiperactiva— ¡¿Escuchas?!

Asintió reiteradas veces con una amplia sonrisa —¡¿Te gustan?!

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Chemical brothers es mi pasión!

De verdad, lo era. En especial la canción que estaba sonando y ahora retumbaba en mis sensibles oídos. Esos sonidos eran perfectos; tan particulares… tan inspiradores.

Guiñándome un ojo, me señaló —¡Hey girl…!

—¡Hey boy! —Canté la otra parte, devolviéndole el gesto. Él empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, inmerso en la música. Obviamente lo imité; tanto yo como Callisto.

Vino un escaso momento de silencio en la canción. Momento en el que de un ridículo modo extendí los brazos y los detuve a ambos, para acto seguido llevar el índice a mis labios en señal de que escucharan con atención. Me miraron, expectantes y sonrientes, y cuando la primera nota retomó, agarré sus manos y empezamos a saltar.

Sí, no hace falta decir que estaba actuando como una estúpida; es más que visible. ¡Pero hey…! Una feliz estúpida.

Joxer, luego de un rato de bailar con nosotras, terminó bastante pegadito con un muchacho; y en el medio de eso, Call no se desprendía de mí trasero, literalmente. Me estaba acorralando por detrás, sosteniendo mis caderas y elevándose por ellas con una deliciosa lentitud.

Estiré la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada -nunca mejor dicho-, y la reposé en su hombro. Mi respiración se estaba entrecortando, y la mente me jugaba malas pasadas.

—No podrías ser más perfecta, Gabrielle —susurró, lamiendo mi cuello, mordisqueándolo en la acción.

Si antes había dicho que la marihuana me encendía, esta droga directamente me estaba llevando al cielo. Pensé que sería capaz de culminar solo por sentir sus roces.

Entreabrí los párpados, que se habían cerrado debido al deleite, algo inestable. Espera… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿algo? ¡Ja! Muy inestable.

 _Mierda..._

De acuerdo, tenía una crisis y necesitaba atenderla.

—C-Call... estoy...

—¿Hm? —murmuró, juguetona— ¿Estás qué, preciosa? —La punta de sus dedos ascendieron por mi vientre y se escondieron dentro de mi playera, provocando que mi corazón saltase desbocado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, con un esfuerzo mayor al recordado —Necesito...

—¿Hacerlo?

—Sí... urgente.

—A la orden, madame.

Sin más que decir, sujetó mi mano y nos alejó del inmenso público. En el trayecto me fue imposible no apegarme a su espalda cual imán y atajar sus caderas, impidiendo su caminar. Mis labios terminaron sellados contra su cuello, desesperados, mientras ella reía por lo bajo.

Estaba fuera de mí, exasperada y sedienta... muy sedienta, y no solo de ella. Mi garganta en serio necesitaba agua o cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera beber.

—Paciencia, lindura, ya casi llegamos. —Atrapó mi mano, que todavía se encontraba sumida en su piel.

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, me llevó a un sillón dentro de todo cercano a la barra. Sujetó mis hombros y me sentó. La miré desentendida, y ella me hizo una señal para que esperase.

Se giró con unas claras intenciones de ir a pedir un trago, pero de inmediato atrapé su muñeca, deteniéndola en seco.

Volteó el rostro hacia mí, algo sorprendida —Tranquila preciosa, solo será un minuto.

Reforcé el agarre —V-Vuelve rápido.

Sip, no estaba en condiciones de quedarme sola. Para nada.

Su mirada se mostró aún más asombrada. Parecía como si nunca antes alguien le hubiese rogado por su presencia.

En un impulso que pude notar, se viró por completo y estampó las manos contra el respaldo del sillón, acorralándome. Sus ojos se encontraban serios, por no decir decididos.

—Gabrielle, si sigues así te haré mía a mi modo, y no sé si te gustará eso.

La detallé, perdida. Realmente más perdida que nunca. Las cosquillas en mi entrepierna no cesaban; se estaban tornando insoportables.

 _Ah... ya qué. Ya no hay una puta vuelta atrás. Al menos no por esta noche._

—Hazlo —dije con un dejo de placer—. Call… por favor.

Su mandíbula decayó unos centímetros, pero no tardó en volver a su lugar con cierta rigidez. Se enmudeció; y esta vez, sin siquiera avisarme que iba a desaparecer, se volteó de nuevo y caminó rápidamente hacia la barra.

Arqueé una ceja, confundida. ¿Qué carajo le pasó?

La seguí con la visión todo el trayecto, incluso en la espera por recibir la bebida, mientras cabeceaba sin muchas ganas el ritmo de la canción que sonaba ahora.

Cesé el movimiento cuando una mujer que me pareció no bienvenida, de cabello oscuro y vestida con un incitante atuendo, se le acercó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, mientras entablaban una, a mi parecer, agradable conversación. Susurraba en su oído... coqueteaba con ella.

Algo en mi despertó en ese momento; una iracunda sensación. Quién sabe porqué... lo único que sé es que mis puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, y no podía tolerar verla sonreír a causa de esa desconocida persona.

Me encontré pensando que solo yo era la única que podía hacerla sonreír de esa forma.

Y con ese absurdo pensamiento de fondo, no me contuve de hacer una estupidez. De un salto me puse de pie y caminé hasta ella. Nada tardó en notar mi presencia. Bien, quién no lo haría; por poco y me le tiro encima.

Atajé su hombro y fulminé con la mirada a su nueva acompañante.

—¿Lindura? —inquirió, detallándome con una obvia curiosidad.

Arrugué la frente y esquivé sus penetrantes ojos —Estabas tardando mucho...

La joven a su lado me contempló con una mueca inmersa de rechazo. Gesto que le devolví, incrementado.

—No sabía que estabas acompañada —La escuché, y eso generó que volviera a desafiarla con mi opacada mirada—. Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo te acompaña alguien?

Callisto se giró hacia ella y la encaró con una indiferente expresión, para luego delinear una soberbia sonrisa.

—Desde hoy. Esfúmate, amiga.

Me pareció un poco cruel que la rechazara así, pero no podía negar que me encontraba complacida por su reacción. De verdad… muy complacida.

Detallé, satisfecha, como aquella mujer se alejaba soltando un pesado bufido. No se privó de elevar el dedo medio en su ida.

 _Eso es… vete a la mismísima mierda._

Una fría sensación en mi rostro me sobresaltó —¿Qué fue todo eso, Gaby? —Refregó la copa que tanto deseé contra mi piel.

Copa que robé de inmediato. Mi sed parecía no tener cura. Bebí efusivamente, con su penetrante visión de fondo.

Bajé el trago, suspirando aliviada. Creo que acabo de revivir.

—No fue nada, ¿a qué te refieres? —Se lo pasé.

Elevó una confiada ceja —A tu tierna escenita de celos, a eso me refiero.

Mi corazón se apresuró, traicionándome —¡No estaba celosa!

—Hm… yo creo que sí.

—¡Te digo que no! Solo…

—¿Solo?

Derivé los ojos al suelo, avergonzada —Solo… no quería que te fueras.

Los suyos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos. Por mi parte, me dediqué a no abandonar la atención del piso.

¿Qué mierda me ocurría? ¿tanto la deseaba?

—Gabrielle…

Ascendí con timidez la mirada, solo para toparme con una oscura visión.

 _Oh, oh._

—Es todo. —dijo.

—¿Huh?

Atrapó mi mano, sin permitirme reaccionar, y comenzó a guiarme de nuevo. Esta vez no al sillón, sino a un oscuro y rojizo pasaje que antes había pasado desapercibido.

—Estabas celosa. —La oí casi en un eco. Por supuesto, no iba a perder la batalla.

—No lo estaba... —repetí, tratando de enfocar mis propios pasos, sin mucho éxito— ¿A dónde me llevas?

No contestó. Siguió caminando, un poco apresurada, ignorándome. Algo en ese camino me estaba atemorizando.

Seguimos transitando por esos fosforescentes y rojizos pasillos. Intercalé la mirada entre las, para mi sorpresa, varias puertas que se encontraban a los costados de estos.

—¿Call? ¿dónde...?

Detuvo los pasos en seco, generando que me chocase contra su espalda de un estúpido modo.

—Lo estabas, y amé que lo estuvieras. —contestó todavía sin dignarse a observarme.

Elevé la cabeza, refregándomela, y una de esas misteriosas puertas me saludó.

—¿Y esto?

La abrió con cierta cautela y asomó la cabeza por ella —¡Ah, qué alegría! ¡Está vacía!

Y si estuviese ocupada, ¿acaso hubiéramos interrumpido algo? ¿no tiene sentido de la privacidad o qué? ... No, eso no es lo que quiero cuestionar. Lo que realmente me preguntaba es por qué mierda había habitaciones en este antro.

Finalmente volteó el rostro hacia mí, y delineó una tenue sonrisa. Me dio un empujoncito en la espalda, obligándome a entrar. Cerró la puerta, mientras yo detallaba el lugar, curiosa.

Era un pequeño cuarto; solo un largo sillón negro lo adornaba. La decoración se basaba de nuevo en aquellas ya tan conocidas luces azuladas y rojizas. Casi no se podía ver bien. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un placard que se encontraba allí. ¿Por qué mierda había eso?

—¿Qué carajo...?

—Gabrielle. —Me llamó con una grave tonalidad que me sobresaltó.

Se acercó y llevó las manos a mi pecho; arrugó los dedos contra mi ropa, alertándome.

—Dijiste que querías que te hiciera mía a mi modo... bien, aquí estamos.

La revivida saliva quedó atascada en mi garganta —¿Q-Qué?

Deslizó las yemas por mi torso, provocándome escalofríos, y sin considerar el poco equilibrio que me quedaba, me tiró de espaldas contra el sillón. Caí casi con las piernas abiertas, y sin intenciones de cerrarlas -no porque no quisiera, sino porque mi cuerpo no respondía bien-, me quedé observándola, pasmada.

Ella escondió las manos en su espalda, y me regaló una peligrosa sonrisa —Este lugar es especial; es donde guardan los juguetes que tanto me encantan —Viró los pasos y con un sensual caminar se dirigió hacia ese misterioso placard—. No te preocupes, los reemplazan luego de ser usados. Es todo limpito y segu... bueno, yo no diría seguro. —agregó con una picarona tonalidad. Lo abrió y mis ojos también atinaron a abrirse de golpe—. Lo que lo hace seguro o no… —Se giró de nuevo hacia mí, pero esta vez sus manos no se encontraban solas—… Es quién los utiliza.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron al detallar como estiraba con ambas un látigo negro, para acto seguido estampar la punta de éste contra el suelo, haciéndome temblar por el seco pero potente sonido que hizo.

 _¿Es una broma?_

—Y yo... no soy necesariamente cuidadosa, ¿sabes?

Entreabrí los labios varias veces para hablar, pero de mi boca no emanó sonido alguno. ¿En dónde y con quién me había metido?

Sus pasos comenzaron a acercarse con una tortuosa lentitud, y yo aún era incapaz de salir de mi parálisis. No me equivoqué; practicante de BDSM en mis narices.

—No te preocupes, esto solo será una prueba. Trataré de no pasarme.

—¿Prueba de qué? —pregunté con una desconfiada tonada.

A lo que ella atinó a sonreír y decir:

—Una prueba para ver cuánto toleras este juego.

Juré por unos instantes que el aire ya no circulaba por mis pulmones, en serio. Me estaba comenzando a poner muy nerviosa, ¡Demasiado! Apenas podía tolerar esa maldita sensación que me oprimía el estómago por dentro.

—Lo que te puedo asegurar… —continuó, inclinándose un poco a mí—… es que hoy te haré pasar la noche más placentera de tu vida, preciosa —Atrapó mis cachetes con los dedos y plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios—. Solo si tú me lo permites, claro está.

—¿Permitir?

—De eso se trata este juego. De la confianza; de la superación, dominación y sumisión, ¿qué rol te gustaría elegir?

—¿R-Rol?

Ahora el miedo también me acompañaba, sip.

Rió en un murmullo, y llevó la punta del látigo a mi vientre. Ascendió por él con éste, provocándome unas extrañas cosquillas, hasta llegar a mis pechos.

—Me imagino que por hoy serás sumisa y yo, como una buena mistress, elegiré el rol que más me gusta; la dominante. —Me lanzó una veloz y brillante mirada— ¿Estás lista para obedecer cada cosa que te diga?

 _¿Obedecer...?_

Continuó ascendiendo por mi cuello, que atiné a elevarlo, y rozó mi garganta. Pestañeé reiteradas veces al percibir la punta del látigo sobre mis labios; los cuales no tardó en entreabrir en un casi rudo movimiento, bajando mi mandíbula. Sumió la punta en mi cavidad, dejándome más que detenida.

—He deseado hacer esto contigo desde que te vi por primera vez... y es todo un placer poder hacer mi deseo realidad tan pronto. —Mordió su labio inferior, entusiasmada—. No sé si podré controlarme, Gabrielle; pero por suerte hay una palabra que puedes utilizar para detenerme si pierdo el control.

—¿Qué estás... diciendo? No entiendo nada. —Hablaba, pero mis ojos no se dignaban a parpadear. Estaba ensimismada en su gloriosa y poderosa imagen.

Sonrió de soslayo y entreabrió sus deliciosos labios —La palabra de seguridad que me gusta utilizar es... Checkpoint.

—¿Checkpoint?

Afirmó con un susurrante, grave y sugerente sonido que desorbitó a mis sentidos. Realmente la deseaba. No me importaba lo que fuera a hacerme. Necesitaba aliviarme, aliviarla... dejar que me toque; tocarla.

 _Ah… mierda._

—Si la pronuncias, el juego terminará y te dejaré libre.

—¿L-Lo prometes?

 _¿Estoy por aceptar esto? ¿en serio? ¿dónde mierda se metió mi cordura? La necesito… urgente._

Rió por lo bajo debido a mi transparente inseguridad —Lo prometo. Aunque sinceramente no creo que llegues a decirla. Nadie lo ha hecho, excepto... —Desvió el semblante con una extraña y pequeña sonrisa que no pude descifrar— Yo.

Su mirada terminó plasmada en el suelo; neutra, fría, inexpresiva.

—¿Call?

La regresó de inmediato, como si no pudiese permitirse hundirse en un mar de recuerdos que no parecían para nada agradables, reemplazando aquella neutra sonrisa con una alumbrada.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, lindura? ¿me acompañarás en este maravilloso viaje? Prometo que te gustará, y si no lo hace, me detendré. Después de todo, lleva su tiempo recorrer y conocer a este mundo como debe.

Titubeé, tratando de tomar una decisión. Pero esta no aparecía en mi mente; solo instintos atinaban a mover mi musculatura, que se retorcía con agonía debido al deseo que no dejaba de transitarme.

Solo había visto ese tipo de prácticas en películas, y nunca me convencieron. Siempre parecían tan... superficiales y estúpidas. Pero ella lo está planteando como algo diferente, algo que... está llamando mi atención. Hace unos momentos atrás mencionó la palabra "confianza" y no sé porqué escucharla me drenó de una fugaz felicidad. Este juego requiere confianza, sí. ¿Eso significa que confía en mí? por ende, ¿creé que yo confío en ella? No sé... pensarlo así cambió totalmente mi perspectiva sobre esta erótica práctica. Creo que... con ella sería algo interesante de probar.

¡Pero! Quizás este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo; sí, lo sé. Y tampoco puedo olvidar que estoy enfrente de una descarrilada y drogadicta persona. Sin embargo... ella dijo que solo iba a ser una prueba, un examen... ¿no va a pasarse, cierto?

 _Agh... carajo. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Todo está tan... fuera de sí._

Me encontraba tan ida… colocada con todas las drogas posibles, alcoholizada y deslumbrada por esta misteriosa y al mismo tiempo, triste persona; por el mundo que quería mostrarme. No podía pensar con claridad.

La deseaba. Y sin darme cuenta, eso me hizo tomar una decisión que quizá en un futuro me drenaría de vergonzosos escalofríos.

—¿Y? ¿quieres?

Levanté la cabeza, que había decaído debido a la duda, y la miré con dureza. Dureza que veo que le encantó.

—Sí.

Sonrió, complacida; extremadamente complacida.

—De verdad... no sé si seré capaz de controlarme.

-/-

No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyada con mis cuatro extremidades sobre el sillón gracias a su petición. Que más que petición sonó a una orden.

Oía de fondo sus pausados y peligrosos pasos rodeándome, como si supiera que eso elevaba mi ansiedad a grados insostenibles. No sabía qué iba a suceder, y menos qué deseaba hacerme.

Solo sabía que tenía que obedecerla.

La vergüenza me irrumpía en demasía, y más por la pasiva posición en la que me encontraba. Pero nada se comparaba al éxtasis que continuaba transitando por mis venas, aumentando mi temperatura.

Me estremecí de golpe al sentir su tacto comenzar a recorrer mi trasero de una vulgar forma.

—Eres tan apetecible que podría comerte. —susurró, descendiendo mi jean con lentitud, brindándome cosquillas en el camino, hasta sacármelo. Clavó las uñas en mi trasero y no se privó de amasarlo a su antojo—. Trataré de ser lo más dulce posible, ya que eres primeriza.

Sonreí para mí, algo resignada —Sabes que no lo serás.

Rió sobre ese vulnerable y voluptuoso lugar, para luego reposar todo su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, provocando que sus pechos se aplastaran contra esta, y que su suave y largo cabello acariciara mi cuello.

—Tienes razón. No tengo porqué mentir a esta altura. Sabes con quién estás tratando —Rodeó mi cintura con las manos hasta atajar mi playera, la cual ascendió, quitándomela—. Tan linda...

Elevó mi brasier. Mis pechos rebotaron hacia abajo por tal movimiento, acrecentando el rubor que seguro ya invadía todo mi rostro. Me giré un poco para observarla; cosa que no pude. Empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo, impidiéndomelo.

—Tsk, tsk, ni se te ocurra, Gabrielle. Aún no es tiempo para que puedas verme.

De la nada atajó mis muñecas y las estampó contra mi espalda. Mi semblante cayó de frente contra el sillón al no tener un soporte.

 _Oh, mierda._

Percibí como con cierta rudeza algo comenzaba a apresar mis muñecas, y esta vez no se trataba de sus manos.

—O-Oye...

—Shh... —Reforzó el agarre en mi piel, atándome con lo que a esta altura intuía bien que era; una cuerda.

—Hermosa... simplemente hermosa. —La oí, y de inmediato supe que estaba deleitándose con mi pecadora posición, que dejaba mi trasero completamente erguido y casi al descubierto, si no fuera por la tela que todavía lo cubría.

Sentía que estaba enfrente de una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocí, pero al mismo tiempo familiar. De alguna manera me hacía sentir segura y también absolutamente aterrada. Solo ella podía crear tales explosiones contradictorias que ahora se estaban asentando en mi vientre. Las mariposas ansiosas que habitaban en el no me abandonaban; revoloteaban sin piedad.

—¿Sabes? El arte del castigo no viene por nada, tiene que haber una excusa... una buena razón para hacerlo. —explicó.

—¿Una buena razón...?

Percibí como su aire se aproximaba sigiloso hacia mi trasero; pero lo siguiente que llegué a sentir, que de inmediato me generó una placentera sensación, fue su lengua deslizándose por aquella sensible piel. El juego apenas había empezado. Sus colmillos clavándose en esta de un indecoroso modo lo confirmó, pero más sus próximas palabras.

—Mi razón, querida... es Xena.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, desconcertada —¿P-Por qué ella? —pregunté con la voz apagada desde mi indecorosa posición.

 _En serio, ¿por qué?_

Succionó sobre esa delicada zona, riendo en un murmullo —Porque te enamoraste de ella y no de mí.

—¿H-Huh?

—Y ahora... veremos cuánto soporta tu lindo culito a mi querido amigo.

Escuché en un eco como impulsó el látigo contra el piso. Temblé otra vez ante el seco sonido que hizo. Me estaba arrepintiendo... demasiado.

—Callisto, espe-¡ah! —Un latigazo estrellándose directo contra mi piel impidió que continuase— ¡D-Deten-¡ah! —Otro, y otro… y otro le siguieron.

Refregué la cabeza contra el sillón, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente; en especial mi trasero. Pero lo más extraño que estaba sucediendo, lo que de verdad me estaba aterrorizando, era ser consciente de que esos potentes pero también controlados azotes me estaban excitando.

Mi piel comenzaba a arder; el calor no se estaba compadeciendo de ella. Pero era un ardor extraño… excitante. Quizás era cómo lo hacía; el lugar dónde elegía golpear. O tal vez era la recién descubierta sensación abrumadora de vergüenza lo que me estaba excitando. Sentirme por completo indefensa, desnuda frente a ella, y no me refiero solo a mi cuerpo, tiene algo... algo... no sé cómo definirlo.

No lo sé... ¡No sé nada!

Otro azote me fue regalado, pero en esta ocasión mi voz sonó un poco diferente... mucho más placentera y pequeña.

Ella soltó una elegante carcajada —Le estás agarrando la mano rápido, Gaby. Es como si hubieras nacido para esto.

—N-No... ¡Ah! —jadeé cuando sentí su cuerpo aplastándome de nuevo; y además, al percibir otro tipo de golpe.

Su mano... sí, fue su palma la que ahora estaba abofeteándome reiteradas veces.

—Te estás poniendo roja… —musitó en mi oído, para luego lamer el borde de éste, mientras con su mano libre atajaba mi cuello y atinaba a levantarlo un poco—. Deliciosamente roja.

Lo apretó un poco, provocando que sofocara ahogados gemidos.

 _Otra vez... esa sensación..._

Lo siguiente que advertí ya no fueron sus palmadas, sino las gloriosas yemas de sus dedos descendiendo mis bragas, y luego rodeando mis muslos.

Sé lo que iba a hacer y mi cuerpo también lo sabía, ya que estaba moviéndose sin mi permiso al compás de su baile, anhelando más.

Me sentía tan pequeña e indefensa, y esa sensación de ahogo me encantaba. ¿Qué tenía este juego de especial? ¿por qué era tan excitante? ¿era el juego o la persona lo que lo hacía excitante?

Tal vez era el hecho de que apenas la conocía; de que nos salíamos de la normalidad, de que estábamos probando algo nuevo, al menos yo. O quizás era el hecho de que estaba tan fuera de mí que no me importaba una mierda nada.

 _Claramente es eso. Tiene que serlo._

—Y ahora... veamos que tal estás. —murmuró y con una calculadora lentitud empezó a entreabrir mis delicados pliegues.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme, uno de sus dedos me invadió con cautela, haciéndome temblar en consecuencia.

—Oh... pero que deleite. Ya estás para más, mucho más… —asomó una segunda yema en ese vulnerable lugar, para luego sumirse en mí.

—C-Call... —gemí su nombre con las rodillas tiritando. En recompensa recibí un aferre más potente en mi cuello, y unos libidinosos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás en mi interior.

Y eso fue todo. Comencé a jadear básicamente como una perra en celo, refregando mis muñecas entre sí en un vago intento de liberarlas.

Sus dedos se arqueaban en mí, encontrando un sensible lugar que me estaba enloqueciendo. Y que su cuerpo se meciera sobre el mío, desenfrenado, no ayudaba a sosegarme.

Ascendió un poco más mi cuello, y agachó el rostro —Grita, Gabrielle. —Deslizó la lengua por mi mejilla—. Quiero escucharte gritar.

Mi saliva, fuera de sí, se escapó por mi comisura; acción que no pasó desapercibida. La lamió con hambruna, para acto seguido devorar mis labios desde esa indecorosa posición, adentrando su lengua en mi boca; hallando la mía, enredándolas sin piedad alguna.

Sus estampidas no cesaban; mis muñecas se retorcían aún atadas. Mis ojos no eran capaz de mostrarse lucidos. Todo me estaba desorientando.

—Ah... —ronroneó sobre mi oído, intensificando mis deseos—. Eres tan... tan perfecta...

Una tercera presión comenzó a irrumpirme con sigilo, sobresaltándome. Arqueé la espalda con la respiración notablemente entrecortada, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza.

—¡N-No! ¡Espera!

—Cállate. —exclamó de un soberano modo, tironeando de mi cabello por detrás. Acción que debo admitir que me asustó un poco—. No te harás la inocente ahora, ¿no, putita?

La miré de reojo, agitada y perpleja.

 _¿Putita? ¿esto es parte del juego o acabo de enojarla? ¡Dios, no entiendo nada de esto!_

Rió por lo bajo debido a mi obvia consternación, e inclinó el cuerpo hacia mí otra vez —No te contengas, Gabrielle. Sé una buena chica y ábrete más para mí. —dictó, mordiendo el borde de mi oreja, mientras sus dedos se entreabrían unos centímetros en mi interior, expandiéndome a la fuerza.

Me mordí el labio hasta desangrarme y dejé caer la cabeza de golpe, jadeando. No fue muy difícil expandirme con la notable humedad que ya rebalsaba de mi intimidad. La sentía escaparse por mis muslos en una delgada línea dispareja.

—Eso es... así me gusta.

Adentró lo más que pudo sus largos dedos, tanto, que la sentí chocar contra mi pared. Era todo, estaba a punto. Todo lo que tenía encima, más ella misma encima de mí... no podía aguantarlo más.

Y como si lo supiera, aceleró los movimientos, provocando que mi cuerpo bailara de adelante hacia atrás unas reiteradas y desenfrenadas veces. Mis gemidos ya eran más que audibles; solo rogaba porque la psicodélica música de fondo los cubriera.

Sus dedos presionaron más mi cuello, generando que sofocara un quejido. Tenía miedo… estaba a punto de terminar y por ese agarre no podía gritar lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba expresar; nunca pensé que eso pudiera ser tan placenteramente doloroso y desesperante. Era como si me ahogara en un oscuro y pesado mar. El hecho de estar pensando al limite de mis sentidos en el peligro que conllevaba estar siendo ahorcada, mientras al mismo tiempo mi vientre se revolvía intensamente debido a que me encontraba en demasía cerca de acabar, me estaba haciendo perder la lucidez.

Usualmente uno no piensa en nada más cuando está teniendo sexo, que el sexo mismo. No obstante, esto es diferente... muy diferente. El deseo, placer y dolor van de la mano. La vergüenza y la excitación de la otra... todas las sensaciones son tan intensas y confusas que siquiera te da tiempo de entenderlas. Y eso que dijo que esto solo era una prueba.

Sí, una maldita prueba que estaba extinguiéndome el aire y también la consciencia.

 _Ah... no puedo más._

—Termina para mí, lindura...

Con unas incoherentes lágrimas escapando de mis ojos, encorvé la espalda, tiritando. Por tal movimiento sus pechos quedaron acoplados contra la piel de esta. Choqué los dientes, percibiendo una eléctrica sensación asaltándome, mientras en un eco escuchaba su ronca risa, que ahora resonaba maquiavélica en mis tímpanos.

Emané un importante alarido y me desplomé sobre el sillón, en demasía agitada y debilitada. Ella se reincorporó, sin cesar aquella susurrante risita.

Jadeante, traté de ladear la cabeza para verla, rezando porque esta vez me lo permitiera; lo hizo. Y lo que vi plasmado en aquella lujuriosa mueca que ahora me regalaba, me volvió a drenar de una energía que creí perdida para siempre; una sexual energía.

Dibujó una lasciva sonrisa y se relamió las yemas de una sensual forma, drenándose de mi néctar. Sostenía la cuerda que me apresaba con la mano izquierda y su vestido se encontraba desalineado, dejándome a la vista uno de sus perfectos pechos, como si de un vestimenta griega se tratara.

No obstante, lo más impactante de todo ese panorama era su apagada mirada. Una inmersa de hambruna y deseo que no parecía tener fin.

—Qué rápido… —Se burló, atrapando mi hombro y dándome vuelta. Caí de espaldas sobre el sillón, con la respiración entrecortada.

—L-Lo siento... no sé qué paso.

—Oh... yo sí sé qué pasó. —Estampó las manos contra el sillón, acorralándome—. Te gustó, eso pasó. Te encantó la sensación de ser dominada por mí... —Atajó mi mentón—. Pero esto fue solo el comienzo; una pequeña prueba. Ni se te ocurra caer ahora, lindura.

Descendí la visión, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. No estaba funcionando. Sé que ella seguía contemplándome, lo percibía.

—Así que eres una sumisa masoquista, ¿eh?

Levanté el rostro de golpe —¿Qué?

Sonrió de soslayo —Que te gusta el dolor.

—¡N-No es así!

Asintió, manteniendo ese arrogante gesto —Lo es. Hay muchos tipos de sumisas, ¿sabes? No necesariamente una sumisa es fanática del dolor, sino del control.

—¿Control?

—Ajá. Les gusta ser dominadas, así de simple. No las juzgo por ello, a mi también me encanta.

Arrugué la frente. Algo en su tonalidad no me gustaba —No soy así...

Llevó un dedo a su mentón, burlona —No tiene nada de malo que lo seas, Gabrielle. Piensa en esto como una nueva experiencia, solo es eso.

Desvié el semblante, incapaz de creer que tal cosa habitaba en mí.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez... no sé porqué, pero intuí que podías llegar a complementarte conmigo.

La miré de reojo —¿Complementarme?

—Sí. Te gusta la sensación agobiante del placer, al igual que a mí me gusta provocarla. Eres perfecta. —Delineó una sugerente sonrisa.

—No... no estoy segura de eso.

De verdad... no lo estaba. Todo ocurrió tan de pronto.

—Seguro fueron las drogas. —agregué, tratando de creerme mi propio discurso.

—¿Tú crees? —Se agachó y acarició mi mejilla—. No voy a negar que ciertas drogas te hacen hacer cosas que jamás en tu vida hubieras hecho. Pero no... estoy segura que no se trata solo de eso.

Plegué los dedos contra el cuero del sillón, impotente. ¿Por qué piensa que sabe tanto de mí? Apenas me conoce, no tiene sentido.

Sin embargo... parece ser que yo también apenas me conozco. Y eso me está desquiciando.

Bajé la cabeza, sintiéndome derrotada —Desátame.

Ella negó con el dedo índice, socarrona —No lo haré. Es más, si fuera por mí te dejaría atada para siempre como un lindo paquetito, y te llevaría a mi casa —Aproximó el rostro y besó mi mejilla—. Pero como te rehusaste a venir conmigo, tendré que satisfacer mis necesidades aquí.

Me incliné hacia adelante, enfadada. No soy un puto juguete. —Eres una...

—Pervertida, lo sé. —Me mostró los dientes en una gran y larga sonrisa—. Pero esta pervertida te encanta, y no puedes negarlo.

Me dedicó una última y arrogante sonrisa ante mi dudoso silencio, y regresó los pasos hacia ese mueble, infartándome.

—¿Q-Qué harás ahora?

—Hm... buena pregunta. Hay tantas cosas que puedo hacerte que no logro decidirme por cuál.

Me acomodé un poco en el sillón, ruborizada y por poco aterrada —Call... creo que es suficiente.

El aire todavía me faltaba. No se dignaba a volver.

Mi mente no podía procesar aquello; lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que ella quería que siguiera ocurriendo. Se encontraba en un absoluto caos.

—No pensaba utilizar esto tan pronto —Ignoró mi desesperado comentario—. Mejor dicho, esto se usa cuando la pareja en sí tiene una gran confianza el uno con el otro, ¿sabes por qué? —Giró hacia mí, sonriente.

Al instante noté como su puño se encontraba cerrado, protegiendo algo. Solo unos gruesos hilos a los costados de su dorso se asomaban.

Mi corazón palpitó con rudeza. No sabía que traía entre manos, literalmente. Pero lo que fuere impedía que mi pulso volviese a la normalidad.

Con lentitud abrió la palma y dejó al descubierto lo que parecía una pequeña pelota de color rojo.

—Porque cuando ponga esto en tu linda boquita, no podrás pronunciar la palabra de seguridad. Estarás por completo a mi merced.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, asustadas.

—N-No...

—Y esa sensación de adrenalina, de no tener salvación, te brindará la experiencia más placentera y atemorizante de tu vida. Te hará delirar, preciosa.

Me achiqué en el lugar, temerosa —Call... de verdad, no...

Sus pasos comenzaron a acortar la distancia. Refregué mis muñecas entre sí, que seguían atadas. Pero no había forma; no podía liberarme. Y mis pies no daban indicios de querer o poder ponerse de pie.

—Tranquila. Esto sigue siendo una prueba, no seré ruda... al menos no mucho. Solo quiero explorar tus límites, conocerte mejor...

Aterrada, decidí utilizar mi última opción; pronunciarla antes de que me cerrara la boca.

—¡Checkpo-mh!

No me dejó continuar. Con una increíble rapidez y precisión colocó la pelota en mi boca. Fruncí el ceño, con el enojo y extrañamente la excitación también, aumentando.

 _Me cago en sus promesas._

—Todavía no, lindura. Confía en mí. —Pasó la mordaza por detrás de mi cabeza—. No haría esto si no estuviera segura de lo que hago y de que lo disfrutarás. Y por supuesto... porque creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente. —agregó guiñándome un ojo.

 _¡Confianza mi culo! ¡Apenas te conozco!_

—¡Mh! —Intenté modular mi pensamiento, pero solo pude emitir un insignificante y sofocado sonido.

Riendo por lo bajo, se inclinó hacia mí y lamió aquel elemento sobre mis labios —Confía...

Cerré los ojos con ímpetu. Un lado de mí quería hacerlo, quería confiar... No, yo ya había confiado en ella desde el principio. En esta descarrilada persona que se encontraba frente a mis expandidas pupilas.

¿Por qué confié? No lo sé... ¿qué me llevó a eso realmente? Tampoco lo sé.

Solo sé que a pesar de lo asustada que estoy, quiero que haga lo que deseé conmigo. Y pensar que existe tal descarado ser en mí, me asusta.

Me aterra mucho más que la mujer que ahora acaba de sentarse en mi regazo y me contempla con un malévolo gesto.

—Juguemos, lindura...

* * *

¡Capitulo 5 entregado! Essto se vaa descontroolaaar xD

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimada! Hm... nop, en este caso no hay ninguna chica en común que ambas primitas hayan amado. Dentro de poco vas a descubrir el porqué de su enemistad :D Respecto a lo que preguntaste del "hipotético final entre Gabrielle y Callisto" si eso llegara a pasar (todavía no sé con quién se va a quedar, si es que se queda con alguna, el final no está escrito) jamás sería al estilo Sid y Nancy, es decir, "vivieron felices por siempre drogándose". Tranqui que no es mi idea jajaj. Como dije antes, pretendo dejar un mensaje con este fic, además de entretener. Y parte de ese mensaje es que la opción de sentar cabeza y rehabilitarse siempre está, incluso para alguien como Callisto. En fin, te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besotes grandes, y namasteee.

 **Roshell101216:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Y sí, Callisto tenía ojos marrones, algo oscuros, pero marrones al fin. Los recuerdo bien porque era uno de mis personajes favoritos :D hay algo en su locura que me puede (L En fin, te leo en el próximo! Besotes grandes!


	6. Pánico

**Pánico**

Mis pupilas se encontraban tan amplias por la imagen que estaba presenciando que juré que iban a estallar. Percibía los párpados pesados, demasiado pesados e incómodos; una maldita sensación de ahogo se estaba estableciendo en mi pecho. El aire no parecía querer transitar por éste con normalidad.

No sé en qué momento pasé de la excitación máxima a sentirme por completo descompensada.

Callisto sonrió de soslayo y enredó los brazos en mi cuello. Yo no podía modular palabra alguna por obvias razones; mi boca estaba amordazada.

—Que hermosa eres, Gabrielle… —Acercó el rostro a mi mejilla y deslizó la lengua por ella—. Ah… Tan hermosa.

Ese ahogo que sentí subió lentamente hasta llegar a mi garganta, cerrándola. Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

—Tranquila. Solo confía.

Apenas la escuché. No podía… No podía escucharla bien. Su voz sonaba lejana; opacada, sin sentido alguno.

Apreté los párpados en un vago intento de despertar, porque me sentía adormecida; despierta pero adormecida. Su peso sobre mis piernas parecía aumentar, pero no por ella. No se había movido. Era yo… Algo extraño estaba sucediéndome.

—Gabrielle… —Atrapó mis pechos con las palmas y las frunció, generando que sofocara un quejido. No fue de placer, tampoco de dolor. Fue por la asfixia que sentía. Asfixia que con cada segundo que pasaba me desesperaba más.

¿Por qué me sentía así? Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Quería salir corriendo de allí con urgencia, pero mi cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo. Se encontraba congelado; un molesto calambre comenzaba a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, como si fueran tediosas hormigas invadiéndome debajo de la piel.

En medio de mi parálisis, escondió el rostro en la curva de mi cuello y empezó a subir por el con la lengua. Mi cuerpo tiritó y repito, no de placer.

Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Me lo advertía la mente tanto como el cuerpo. Una sensación de pánico se estaba apropiando de mi cabeza gracias al malestar que me irrumpía el pecho; ese que no me dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Solo un pensamiento aparecía en mi mente.

 _Voy a morir._

Sí, voy a morir.

Me duele todo. Tengo el brazo izquierdo dormido; no puedo moverme, no puedo respirar, no puedo siquiera tragar saliva. Y menos puedo explayar todo eso llorando.

No puedo llorar. ¿Por qué no puedo llorar? La angustia alojada en mi interior es tan grande que no tiene sentido el no poder expresarla.

Una mordida en la piel de mi cuello me atacó; no reaccioné. Mis ojos se encontraban bien abiertos mirando la nada misma, tales como los de una muñeca antigua de porcelana. Empecé a respirar con pesadez por la nariz, como si de esa forma pudiera crear mágicamente el aire que ahora no parecía formar parte de mis pulmones.

La música de fondo, que a pesar de estar lejos de ella aún se escuchaba, incrementó el volumen, aturdiéndome. O al menos eso percibí. La sentía en mi interior resonando con tal fuerza que me estaba ensordeciendo. Mi pecho rebotaba con los graves, enloqueciéndome, dándome a entender que en cualquier momento dejaría de retorcerse solo para dejar de moverse para siempre.

De pronto me encontré pensando que era mejor que siguiera percibiendo ese castigo en el cuerpo, porque la idea de dejar de sentir tales abrumadoras sensaciones solo podía terminar en una cosa; la muerte.

Sus manos descendieron por mi abdomen con unas claras intenciones de ir más allá. Otra vez no reaccioné. Lo único que quería hacer era gritar que me dejara en paz; que me sentía realmente mal. No obstante, ni eso podía hacer gracias a esa maldita pelota que metió en mi boca.

Mi corazón comenzó a aumentar los latidos de manera precipitada. Me golpeaban con ímpetu. En medio de mi crisis, la escasa cordura que me quedaba formuló una respuesta a todos esos síntomas; una que no me agradó. Al contrario, me aterrorizó.

 _Las drogas… Consumí demasiado. ¡Voy a sufrir un infarto!_

Emití un desesperado y agudo sonido que traspasó aquella maldita bola. Callisto me miró de reojo y se puso de frente para verme.

—¿Lindura? —Acarició mi frente y llevó mi flequillo hacia atrás—. Estás sudando… frío.

 _¿Frío? Oh, no. ¡De verdad voy a morir!_

—¿Te encuentras bien?

 _¡¿Para qué mierda me preguntas si no puedo contestar, imbécil?!_

Estrechó la visión y me analizó con detenimiento. Yo solo rezaba porque me sacara esa puta pelota de la boca; rezo que pareció funcionar. Con una confundida mueca de fondo me la quitó lentamente.

Al instante y haciendo un exagerado y ahogado sonido, aspiré el aire reiteradas veces con la boca, como si no pudiera respirar.

—Oh…, mierda. —Se alarmó. Por fin se alarmó. Apresurada, desató mis muñecas, pero mis brazos no se movieron. No podía moverlos; estaba literalmente congelada—. Tranquila, lindura. No pasa nada. —Acarició mi mejilla, que era lo único que se movía, o mejor dicho, temblaba.

La sensación de ahogo solo atinaba a acrecentar y el pánico en mi mente también. Diría que más rápido de lo normal. Solo podía pensar en que iba a morir mientras ella me colocaba con rapidez la playera y subía mis pantalones.

—Tranquila. —Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez. Hasta que dijo algo que me desconcertó—. Sé lo que te pasa, no vas a morir.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando o lo que me estaba ocurriendo?

Con una tortuosa lentitud elevé los ojos hacia ella.

—M-Me siento mal. —Apenas pude decir, tiritando en el lugar.

—Lo sé. Ven. —Me puso de pie y sujetó mi brazo; lo pasó por detrás de sus hombros—. Te llevaré a un lugar mejor.

—¿U-Un hospital?

—No, no necesitas eso.

—¡Sí lo necesito! ¡Me estoy muriendo! —Grité casi con mi último aliento—. ¡N-No puedo respirar!

—Puedes. Es más, lo estás haciendo demasiado, por eso te sientes así.

Su discurso me confundía. Comenzó a llevarme hacia la puerta; la abrió y a un paso torpe empezamos a caminar por ese largo pasillo que para mí no parecía tener fin, hasta salir de el.

—C-Call, por favor… Hospital. —Deletreé como pude.

—Te dije que no.

Arrugué la frente y en un vago intento de escapar traté de empujarla. No funcionó; reforzó más el agarre en mi brazo y aceleró los pasos.

Nunca quise tanto matar a alguien como ahora.

—¡Callisto, déjame en paz!

—No debes estar sola ahora.

—¡Prefiero eso a estar contigo! —Mi habla se estaba descabellando. Ella solo bufó.

—Sé lo que digo, lindura. Confía en mí.

—¡Suéltame!

Seguí tratando inútilmente de liberarme. Todos eran mis enemigos; todos querían lastimarme. Eso pensaba. Solo eso podía pensar, además de sentirme al borde la muerte.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una pequeña escalera que antes no había visto. Ni me planteé analizarla; era imposible con el estado que tenía encima.

Empezó a subir por poco y arrastrándome. Al llegar al final abrió una puerta y una encandilante luz me iluminó, pero también un fresco aire se hizo presente. Se incrustó en mi nariz y pasó por ella hasta refrescarme los pulmones.

 _¿Una terraza?_

Entrecerré los párpados por esa mínima sensación que me calmó unos segundos, pero que pronto fue superada por los molestos síntomas que sentía.

—Me gusta venir aquí. —La oí en un lejano eco gracias a que mis sentidos estaban apagados—. Es tranquilizador.

 _Tranquilizador las pelotas. ¡No puedo calmarme solo con una puta terraza!_

Agarrándome la garganta, mis rodillas flaquearon y terminaron estrelladas contra el suelo. Apoyé la palma sobre este, todavía con el pecho cerrado y respirando entrecortadamente. Callisto me contempló desde lo alto con una seria expresión.

—N-No puedo r-respirar…

Suspirando, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y rodeó con los brazos mis hombros. Me abrazó con suavidad, mientras yo temblaba entre su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, esto no suele durar más de quince minutos.

Pestañeé una y otra vez, mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza en un intento de drenar a mi seca garganta.

—¿E-Esto?

—Sí, esto. Tienes un ataque de pánico, lindura.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Pasará, ya lo verás. Trata de tranquilizarte. —Acarició mi cabeza, pero le di un manotazo.

—¡¿Qué mierda es lo que pasará?! ¡Llévame a un puto hospital!

Me miró con una lejana expresión que no me dejó muy tranquila que digamos.

—Te estoy diciendo que no es necesario. Solo te sedarán.

—¡Entonces que lo hagan! —Cerré los ojos con ímpetu, mientras la sensación de ahogo me carcomía el pecho. En consecuencia, el poco equilibrio que conseguí se vino abajo. Caí de costado sobre el suelo y me retorcí sobre el. No podía mantenerme erguida—. P-Por favor…

Callisto, bufando, se sentó a mi lado como si nada, abrazó sus propias rodillas y clavó la atención en el amanecer.

—Te dije que no. No es conveniente.

La espié de soslayo desde mi lugar, aferrándome el pecho.

—C-Callisto, estoy…

—¿Luchando o volando? —Posó los ojos en mí y sonrió.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Eres una luchadora o una voladora, Gabrielle?

Plegué los dedos contra el suelo con una impotencia recorriéndome las venas que no creía poder tolerar mucho más.

—N-No entiendo nada.

—¿Sabes? —Devolvió la visión al frente con cierta desolación—. Un ataque de pánico surge cuando el cuerpo y la mente sienten que deben defenderse ante algo; que están en peligro.

La escuché en silencio, porque ahora directamente ni podía hablar.

—Es como si… tuvieras a un tigre frente a ti. Sabes que te va a devorar. ¿Qué harías? Solo hay dos reacciones que la mente dispara ante el peligro: huir o luchar. —Volvió a mirarme sin borrar aquella ahora, comprensiva sonrisa—. El mecanismo de defensa que poseemos en el cuerpo entra en acción y se drena de toda la energía que tenemos para lograr huir o luchar, sin embargo… ¿Qué pasaría si ese tigre no estuviera realmente frente a ti?

Con un inmenso esfuerzo me incorporé, agitada. A pesar de que me encontraba en absoluto descompensada, sus inesperadas e inteligentes palabras llamaban mi atención. Aunque eso no significaba que la estuviera entendiendo.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —Su explicación me aturdía. Parecía la de un frío y calculador médico dándome un diagnóstico. Ella rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasaría si solo crees que estás en peligro pero en realidad no lo estás? Eso te está pasando.

—¿H-Huh?

Me señaló con una socarrona comisura elevada.

—Tu cuerpo activó las defensas por una errónea señal que tiró tu mente, cuando realmente no necesitabas activarlas. Entonces… —Se inclinó y sujetó mi paralizado rostro—… Al no desgastar esa increíble energía que se apoderó de ti, ésta queda atascada en tu cuerpo y te genera esos molestos síntomas.

Mi labio inferior se deprendió. Lentamente parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad. No sé si por sus palabras; por su persona, o por lo que fuere. Pero estaba volviendo.

—Lo que necesitas para luchar contra un tigre es aire de más; fuerza en las rodillas para correr, la mente apagada para no pensar cosas innecesarias que te acobarden… Todo eso está pasando en tu cuerpo ahora. —Acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar y la pellizcó—. Pero el tigre no existe, Gabrielle. Por eso ni puedes moverte, ya que no es necesario hacerlo. Lo único que existe es el estrés y la angustia que has estado acumulando.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, consiguiendo que emanara una corta risita. Sé que le encantaba que me sorprendiera con su persona.

—El estrés se transforma en miedo, luego en enojo…, y te crea la misma sensación de pánico si no liberas esas emociones.

—¿Enojo…?

—En otras palabras, explotaste mi querida amiga.

—¿Exploté?

Asintió, apacible.

Mis ojos se perdieron en el piso, pensantes y distantes. Su explicación de alguna extraña forma encajaba con todo lo que venía sintiendo hacía un tiempo.

—La misma sensación… —musité perdidamente.

—La misma sensación que te generaría tener a un depredador frente a ti, porque te sientes indefensa. ¿Entiendes, lindura?

Finalmente las lágrimas que tenía contenidas se dignaron a recorrer mis cachetes. No sé porqué eligieron ese momento. Tal vez por la impotencia... No, no sé nada.

Solo sé que necesito abrazar a esta persona.

Y así fue; sollozando, me desplomé en sus brazos. Ella me rodeó y me impulsó más hacia su pecho.

—No vas a morir, solo es la sensación de la muerte. Tranquila.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre esto? —dije en un hilo de voz. De verdad quería saberlo— ¿Cómo supiste lo que me sucedía?

Apoyó el mentón en mi cabeza y reforzó el aprecio, deslizando las manos por mi temblante espalda.

—Porque por mucho tiempo pasé por lo que estás pasando.

Pestañeé sobre su pecho, asombrada. Es que… no me imaginaba que alguien tan suelta como ella pudiera pasar por esto. O quizá… si lo hacía, pero traté de negarlo. Porque esa imagen tan humana que se formó en mi mente cuando empecé a conocerla un poco más, tenía sus contras. Era mejor y más seguro quedarme con la imagen de una lunática.

Ese panorama no me lastimaría.

—Entonces… ¿Tuviste ataques de pánico? —inquirí.

—Ajá.

—Pero… ¿Eso no lo generan las drogas?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque nunca consumí tanto como hoy... Y nunca me pasó esto antes…

—No. Es verdad que las drogas influyen en que se despierte porque alteran tu cerebro, pero cada persona reacciona diferente a las dificultades de la vida. Hay gente que se desmaya por la ansiedad, otras simplemente se enferman y otras…, como nosotras, sufrimos esto.

Me aparté con lentitud y me perdí en esos profundos ojos marrones.

—¿Te… sigue pasando?

Sonrió de lado y respondió:

—A veces.

—¿Y entonces por qué consumes tanto si sabes que te lo despiertan? —Desvié la mirada con un grado de frustración—. Esto es horrible… No entiendo porqué…

—De cualquier forma se despertarían tarde o temprano, es lo mismo —contestó con una desinteresada tonada—. Solo aceleré el proceso.

 _¿Por qué querría acelerarlo?_

Bufé, en absoluto agotada, y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Cubrí mis ojos con el brazo y los apreté. Una anaranjada luz apareció en medio de la oscuridad que ahora estaba visualizando.

—Fue realmente horrible… Nunca me sentí tan mal en mi vida. Juré que iba a terminar del otro lado.

—Hm… —Reposó medio cuerpo contra mí—. Ese tigre sí que te asustó, eh.

—No te burles…

—No lo hago.

Me destapé los ojos y divisé su dulce sonrisa. Es cierto, no lo hacía. Volví a cubrírmelos como si ésta me cegara y suspiré.

 _Ah... Todo esto no tiene un puto sentido._

—… Es raro, pero tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir.

No mentía; era verdad. Lamentablemente la inspiración ataca cuando menos lo esperas y casi siempre en los lugares donde no tienes una computadora a mano.

¡Oh! Y en especial cuando estás por completo descarrilada. Al menos hablando de mi experiencia, esa es la base de la inspiración.

—¿Huh? ¿Escribir?

Descubrí un ojo y la observé.

—Sé que suena extraño, pero estoy tan inspirada que de alguna forma tengo que plasmarlo, sino voy a enloquecer.

—Oh… ¿Eres escritora?

Me destapé por completo, sorprendida.

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—Nop, para nada. —negó con la cabeza.

—¿Xena no te lo dijo?

Negó otra vez.

—Ya veo…

—¡Pero es increíble! —exclamó de repente, sobresaltándome— ¿Qué tan famosa eres?

—Umm… Quizás un poco. —Mentí con la cantidad. ¿Por qué? Porque claramente había aumentado mi popularidad en éste último tiempo y no quería que eso nos afectara. Ya bastante lo hizo con algunos amigos…

—Hm… Me parece que "un poco" bastante.

Por supuesto, no me creyó. No era muy buena mintiendo, lo sabía.

—Bien…, bastante. —dije, resignada a que nuestro vinculo cambiase por tal revelación.

Sin embargo, ella resultó ser una agradable excepción a la regla.

—¡Woah! —Se tiró de espaldas a mi lado— ¿Así que me cogí a una famosa escritora? Me he superado a mí misma. —Arqueó una soberbia ceja.

La miré de soslayo, indignada. Aunque por dentro estaba agradecida de que no me tratara diferente.

—No lo digas así.

—¿Por qué? Eso mismo hicimos.

—¿Qué?

—Cogimos.

Rodé los ojos —No tienes caso.

—Por no decir que te azoté la colita —agregó con una traviesa tonada, poniéndose de costado—. Y sé que te gustó.

—Agh, cállate. —Le di la espalda y el brillante sol volvió a encandilarme.

—Dicen que los mejores escritores están locos. —La escuché detrás de mí—. Tales como los primeros que surgieron y fueron famosos.

—¿Leíste sus libros? —pregunté, intrigada. Me resultaba curioso que fuese una lectora. Seamos sinceros, no lo parecía.

—Mucho, son increíbles; todo un viaje. También leí por ahí que se drogaban o alcoholizaban hasta la muerte para poder escribir. Que solo por eso lograban hacer grandes obras de arte.

Bufé. Maldito mito que la gente nunca llegó a comprender. Hablando de libros, es muy fácil juzgar a uno por su portada. Descubrir el interior es otro tema que las personas no se gastan en hacer.

—No era para "poder" escribir. No es que no tuvieran talento sin drogas encima. Lo hacían para poder dejar la realidad atrás y solo conservar la fantasía. A veces… cuesta demasiado despegarse de los problemas que nos abruman día a día. Nos bloquean.

—Hm… —Un osado brazo rodeó mi cintura por detrás. Apegó su cuerpo al mío y reposó con tranquilidad el mentón en mi hombro.

—¿Tú haces eso?

—¿Qué?

—Drogarte o beber para escribir.

Dudé antes de contestar, mientras mi mirada se perdía en la baranda de la terraza que reflejaba la poderosa luz del sol.

—Drogarme no, pero tengo que admitir que siempre tengo una copita de vino en mi escritorio. —Ella rió en un murmullo sobre mi piel—. Últimamente más. —Mi tonada decayó en las últimas sílabas y mi propia frase me hizo reflexionar.

¿Qué tanto servíamos los escritores si no estábamos en un estado que nos hiciera olvidar todo? Que nos hiciera volver a revivir esa olvidada sensación de libertad. Tal como la de un niño que aún no ha sido condicionado por la sociedad; que aún puede crear mundos en su mente y traspasarlos a sus queridos juguetes.

Siempre tomé eso como ejemplo. Cuando daba conferencias sobre cómo escribir; consejos… etc, aplicaba el ejemplo de los niños. Ellos tienen un mundo interno tan grande que siquiera se iguala al nuestro. Gracias a esa gran imaginación crean historias maravillosas en sus cabezas y las plasman en los juguetes. Eso es arte también. Sí, por supuesto que lo es. Están creando una historia, ¿qué más puede ser?

Ser capaz de desprenderte de tu personalidad y crear una nueva o varias, es arte. Un hermoso arte.

Nosotros, los escritores, al contrario de ellos que plasman las historias en juguetes, las plasmamos en papel. Es lo mismo.

"Escribir significa volver a despertar a tu niño interior. Es necesario permitir que te dome de nuevo para lograrlo. Deja que la imaginación fluya; olvídate de todo lo demás. Lo único que debe existir es tu historia y el papel."

Ese siempre fue mi consejo. Pero siendo adulta puedo decir que dejar de lado tu vida real no es fácil. Por eso… a veces…

—¿Por qué? —Me despertó su voz.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué últimamente bebes cuando escribes?

—Oh. Bueno…

—¿Por la separación? —inquirió antes de que llegase a responder— ¿Estás estresada por eso?

Suspiré y me giré hacia ella.

—¿Te parece? —dije con ironía. Ella sonrió.

—Así que es eso. ¿Tan mal se llevaban?

Derivé la vista al suelo, pensativa.

—Hace bastante, sí.

—Hm… Por eso terminaste aquí.

Asentí.

—En un antro gay.

Asentí otra vez.

—Cogiendo conmigo.

No asentí, solo fruncí el entrecejo.

—Sí, Callisto. ¿Algo más?

Soltó una carcajada y atrapó con ambas manos mi cintura. Con un leve tirón me incentivó a quedar encima de ella. Sonrojada y sentada en su abdomen, la detallé desde lo alto. Ella no se dignaba a borrar esa perfecta sonrisa.

—Eres increíble. —dijo y me descolocó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque interrumpí una salvaje sesión de sexo al entrar en pánico?

Negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una risita.

—No. Y eso puede repetirse, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo…

 _¿O sí?_

Enredó los brazos en mi cuello y me impulsó hacia ella. Rozó mis labios.

—Eres increíble por ser capaz de conservar a tu niña interior, Gabrielle.

Pestañeé, confusa.

—¿Huh?

—Yo… —Declinó los párpados y juré notar un grado de tristeza en ese acto—… Jamás sería capaz de conservarla.

—… ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos dibujando una tenue sonrisa, y levantó un poco la cabeza hasta juntar sus labios con los míos en un corto encuentro. Se despegó con lentitud y me contempló profundamente.

—Porque… no tengo buenos recuerdos de mi infancia. Además, no soy escritora. —Sus pupilas terminaron a los costados, evitándome— ¿Para qué despertarla? No tiene sentido.

Mi pecho se oprimió al escucharla. Quería saber más de su historia, pero no sabía si era correcto cuestionarla. En especial porque ahora el silencio nos adornaba, dándome a entender que preguntar estaría de más.

—Call…

—Ja... ¿Soy el típico cliché, no? La drogadicta con una infancia triste. —pronunció haciendo una exagerada y dramática mueca.

—No dije eso...

—Bien, lo soy. Eso no quita que los clichés sean divertidos, ¿no?

Me quedé en silencio, meditando la respuesta. Sí que lo eran; para que hasta el día de hoy siguieran funcionando en las películas; series, libros... etc, tenían que serlo.

—Entonces… —Habló ella, porque claramente yo no encontré las palabras correctas a tiempo. Capté como forzó una sonrisa; eso era nuevo— ¿Qué vas a escribir ahora? ¿Una historia sobre una hermosa rubia que lleva por el mal camino a otra? —comentó, burlona. Elevé mi comisura, tentada por lo que dijo.

—Tal vez. No es una mala idea.

—¡Hey! —Clavó el dedo en mi pecho—. Si te vas a basar en mí, quiero mis merecidos créditos, ¿de acuerdo?

Apagué los párpados, entre apacible y agradecida. Agradecida porque ella logró sacarme del abismo en el que me encontraba minutos atrás. Pero tal vez también tuvo que ver con que ingresase a el. Prefería creer en lo primero.

Juguetona, rodeé sobre ella y caí a su lado. Siguió todos mis movimientos con una traviesa mueca.

—Por supuesto. Si escribo sobre ti, los tendrás. —dije finalmente.

—Hm… —Esta vez fue ella la que rodó y terminó encima de mí— ¿Cómo me pagarás? ¿Efectivo? O quizás… —Descendió las yemas por mi pecho, estremeciéndome— ¿Con tu cuerpo?

Negué con la cabeza, dibujando una resignada sonrisa.

—Idiota.

—Lo soy. Pero te gusto igual, ¿no?

 _Eso… temo que sea cierto. Porque yo…_

No me permitió ni siquiera terminar el pensamiento. Acercó el rostro y robó mis labios. Me fue imposible no enredar los brazos en su cintura y atraerla más hacia mí.

Esa ya conocida lengua me invadió y se entrelazó con la mía con suavidad. Sin embargo, comparado a los besos anteriores, este era amable, dulce… Demasiado. Tanto, que mi corazón volvió a palpitar, emocionado. Por suerte, en esta ocasión no se debía a un ataque de pánico.

Me desprendí, algo agitada, y hablé:

—¿Volverá a pasarme?

—¿Mh?

—Ya sabes…

—Oh… —Sonrió—. No lo sé, eso depende de ti. Posiblemente te pase por un tiempo, pero poco a poco aprenderás a controlarlo.

—¿Tú qué haces para controlarlo?

—Tranquilizantes —respondió al instante con indiferencia—. Pero no los recomiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te acostumbrarás a ellos y luego no podrás defenderte ante el ataque por ti misma.

Bufé. Me cago en mí… ¿Por qué tuve que reprimir todos mis problemas hasta estallar? ¿Y por qué mierda tuve que consumir tanto y acelerar el estallido? Aunque si lo pienso bien… Tal vez era mejor que me sucediera ahora y no sola en algún lugar clandestino sin tener a quién recurrir.

Una leve caricia en mi mejilla me despertó.

—No consumas nada por unos días. Solo empeorará si lo haces.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera que me estuviera aconsejando no consumir. No obstante, más me sorprendió que se incorporara y me tendiera una mano. Pensé que iba a querer seguir.

—Ven.

Divisé como me regalaba una amable sonrisa y la tomé.

—¿Sabes? Si eres inteligente no terminarás como yo. —Tironeó de mi mano y me puso de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, entre confusa y preocupada.

Preocupada por la indescifrable sonrisa que ahora me dedicó. Su gesto me hacía pensar que conocía la verdad absoluta... Pero no del universo, sino de la tragedia.

—Quiero decir que soy consciente de que soy un desastre. Pero lo bueno de serlo es que puedo actuar como tu reflejo.

Arqueé una ceja. Sus discursos eran innecesariamente indirectos.

—No te entiendo nada, Call. —dije, a lo que ella rió por lo bajo.

—Sé que querías ser mi reflejo esta noche, linda. —Inclinó el rostro hacia mí, a lo que di un paso hacia atrás. No sé porqué; tal vez porque sus certeras palabras no me gustaron—. Pero…, para alguien como tú, tan emocional, ser mi reflejo no te conviene.

Alcé ambas cejas, enfadada. Desconozco también porqué me sentí subestimada.

—Sigo sin entender…

—Puedo ser el reflejo que no quieres ver, Gabrielle. Eso suena mejor, ¿no crees? —Llevó la mano a mi cabeza y la acarició—. Pero eso solo depende de ti. No interferiré si quieres pasarte al lado oscuro; solo seré una observadora.

 _Oh… Así que es eso._

Me crucé de brazos y la contemplé con una altanera sonrisa. Ahora entendía todo.

—En otras palabras, eres como un demonio que va a tentarme y mi deber es resistirme ante eso, ¿no?

—Exacto. —Asintió, complacida—. Tómalo como una prueba; un juego.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para probarme?

Amplió su ahora, maquiavélica mueca, y atajó mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Tu peor pesadilla.

Fui incapaz de no imitar su maligna sonrisa. Dios, es que era… tan interesante pensar en ese "juego". Hacía años que no me sentía entusiasmada por algo; que nada corrompía a mi aburrida rutina.

—Ja… —Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Oí como me seguía—. Eres una estúpida.

—Una estúpida que te encanta.

—Cierra la boca. —La abrí.

—¿Vas a irte?

Comenzamos a bajar la escalera.

—Sí, no puedo más.

—Te acompaño a tu casa.

Bajé el último escalón y me detuve en seco. Giré hacia ella, pasmada.

—¿En serio?

—¡Obvio! No puedo dejarte sola si hace veinte minutos atrás pensabas que te estabas muriendo. —contestó en una clara burla.

Tardé bastante en devolver mi labio inferior al superior. Y cuando lo hice fui incapaz de no delinear una agradecida sonrisa. No esperaba que fuera tan atenta.

—Gracias. —dije. Ella pestañeó, asombrada.

—¿Me dejarás acompañarte? Juré que ibas a decir que no…

—En otro momento lo diría, pero ahora te necesito.

Claramente no pensé en la gravedad de mi inocente comentario. Gravedad que se notó en sus pupilas; estas se ampliaron tanto que casi me asustaron.

—¿Me… necesitas?

Me achiqué en el lugar, inquieta por esa penetrante pero también peligrosa mirada que no me daba descanso alguno.

—¿T-Tiene algo de malo?

Negó con la cabeza, ensimismada, y respondió:

—Es perfecto.

Su voz sonó diferente, demasiado diferente. Tanto que parecía otra persona.

Una lúgubre persona.

—¿Disculpa?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se colgó de mi brazo.

—¡Totalmente perfecto!

Absolutamente perpleja por su radical cambio, empezamos a caminar en silencio por esos oscuros túneles. La gente seguía de fiesta; otra banda estaba tocando, un veinte porciento del público se encontraba dormido o quizá desmayado en los sillones, y los que seguían en pie se limitaban a bailar, tomar, drogarse, o… Bueno, hacer cositas en los rincones.

Pasamos de largo tal panorama hasta finalmente salir del antro.

De acuerdo, no aguanté dos días enteros pero sí uno y medio. Para alguien que estuvo casada tres años, por ende, encerrada tres años, es un record.

Callisto no se dignaba a soltarme. Caminábamos por las desoladas calles en un extraño silencio. Y digo desoladas porque todos parecían estar durmiendo. Muy domingo.

—¿Vives cerca? —preguntó.

—Sí, no queda mucho. ¿En qué viniste tú?

—En auto.

—¿Tu auto?

—Nop, el de Joxer. Sabía que iba a tomar de todo, así que no me quise arriesgar.

—¡Cierto! —La señalé con los ojos bien abiertos, recordándolo— ¿Se quedó en el bar?

—Cogiendo en el bar —aclaró, guiñándome un divertido ojo—. No quería molestarlo.

—Oh… —Dibujé una burlona sonrisa—. Espera, ¿él era el conductor designado?

Asintió.

—¡Pero si se tomó la vida!

Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano.

—No tanto como yo. Estará bien.

—Callisto… —Fruncí el ceño, totalmente en desacuerdo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Se colgó de mis hombros, juguetona— ¡No es para tanto! Lo conozco; hasta que no le bajen los efectos de todo lo que ingirió no manejará.

—Igual…

—Lindura… —Besó mi cachete—, no nos peleemos antes de despedirnos.

Cierto. La despedida se acercaba y mis nervios iban en aumento. No solo porque extrañamente no quería despedirme de ella, por la simple razón de que era probable que no la volviera a ver, sino porque al entrar a mi hogar me encontraría con mi ex marido; con mi realidad. Eso significaba tener la charla que tanto traté de evitar; el divorcio.

No obstante, hoy estaba segura de no evitarla más. Quería firmar ese maldito papel que me liberaría de él de una buena vez por todas. No es que estuviera incentivada por las drogas que consumí…, para nada.

Espié de reojo a la rubia y mi pecho se oprimió, angustiado. Había algo que quería preguntarle antes de no verla nunca más.

—Call.

Giró el semblante hacia mí, sonriente. Nunca conocí a nadie que sonriera tanto. Llegué a preguntarme si no le dolían las mejillas.

—¿Sí, lindura?

—… ¿Por qué consumes tanto?

Sus labios se entreabrieron algo sorprendidos, pero no tardó en sellarlos.

—¿Y por qué no?

Sabía que iba a contestar eso. Lo sabía a tal grado que hasta me dio miedo saberlo considerando que la conocía hacía… ¿dos días ya? Sí, eso creo. No me juzguen, el tiempo en un antro es relativo.

—¿Porque te puedes morir? —respondí, sarcástica.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Pero eso de risa no tenía nada. Al menos no para mis oídos.

—Oh, Gabrielle. Yo ya estoy muerta hace mucho.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí con esa frase, al igual que mis pies.

—¿Qué…?

Me calcó y posó aquellos penetrantes ojos en los míos. Algo se había apagado en ellos. Esa ya no era una mirada humana. Trato de encontrar la palabra correcta para describirla y no me viene ninguna más que "no mirada", porque eso era, una "no mirada". Unos ojos que no expresaban nada más que la nada misma.

—Lo que dije.

—¿Por… qué dices eso?

Realmente quería saberlo. Me encontré deseando que no sufriera; porque decir eso… Pensar eso, solo podía significar que estaba sufriendo.

Sin borrar esa tenue sonrisa, pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cintura y el otro por delante de mi cuello. Me abrazó con fuerza.

—Gabrielle… Siempre está la posibilidad de negarte, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? —inquirí, deslizando las manos por su espalda— ¿De qué hablas?

Ella suspiró sobre mi hombro e inclinó el rostro hacia mi cuello. Se escondió allí. No podía mirar sus ojos y quería hacerlo. Porque sé que éstos me iban a revelar una verdad que sus labios no.

—Yo no quiero abusar de ti, quiero que ambas disfrutemos. Así que perdóname si me excedí hoy.

¿Qué mierda tenía que ver eso con las drogas? ¿Alguien podría explicarme?

—Tu hermosa persona me encandiló tanto que no pude resistirme. Nunca me pasó eso, me atrapaste.

Ella se encandiló, ok. Y mis mejillas en consecuencia se tiñeron de un carmesí color.

—Me dejé llevar cuando usualmente soy más precavida. Por eso…, lo siento.

Entrecerré los párpados con cierto pesar, y acurruqué la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tú también me encandilaste…, a tu manera, claro está.

Rió sobre la piel de mi cuello, generándome pequeñas cosquillas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tu cuerpo es solo tuyo… Siempre puedes negarte y protegerlo. No lo olvides.

Ese discurso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Call… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque es la verdad. —Se desprendió con lentitud. Miré sus ojos y volvió a ser humana; por no decir muy humana. Era como si recuerdos de su vida estuvieran pasando por sus pupilas. Lo sé porque ésta se mostraba tan profunda y melancólica que casi no parecía ella misma—. No dejes que nadie abuse de ti, ni siquiera yo.

—Tú… no abusaste de mí. —Desvié la vista, avergonzada—. Yo quise hacerlo contigo.

—Eso me alegra. —Sonrió tenuemente.

No parecía muy alegre.

—En serio… —resalté, tratando de sonreír.

—Entonces… —Se inclinó unos centímetros. Su cabello cayó sobre mi hombro—, ¿eso significa que puedo volver a verte?

Bajé los párpados, apenada, y eso fue señal suficiente para ella.

—Entiendo.

Volví a elevarlos de golpe.

—¡N-No es lo que piensas!

 _Espera… ¿Por qué estoy tan alarmada?_

—Es lo que pienso, y está bien. —Ascendió una picarona comisura—. Está bien porque eso no va a detenerme.

Mi labio inferior se desprendió. Solo volvió a sellarse cuando por encima de su hombro divisé una familiar casa; mí casa. Estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que antes no la había notado.

Callisto, atenta como ella sola, siguió con la visión mis ojos y la regresó a mí. Elevó el pulgar hacia atrás y sonrió.

—¿Esa es tu casa, lindura?

Asentí, entumecida.

—Bien. Cumplí mi misión. —Volvió a agacharse y besó mis labios con suavidad. Era un beso de despedida; aquel encuentro no duró mucho. Se despegó y entreabrió los párpados, para luego sonreírme de una manera tan perfecta que me perdí en absoluto en su persona.

Era hipnotizante, y ya no tenía caso negarlo.

—Adiós, Gabrielle. Gracias por pasar tantas horas conmigo, lo disfruté.

Abrí la boca una y otra vez para despedirme como una persona medianamente normal, sin embargo, en vez de una despedida, de mi garganta emanó una pregunta que no debía hacer.

—¿No vas a pedirme mi teléfono otra vez?

Alzó ambas cejas con una fingida sorpresa y emitió una posterior risita.

—No hace falta. —Se dio la vuelta, y esa sola acción me generó un instantáneo vacío—. Tengo otra forma de contactarte; una mucho mejor.

Mis pelos terminaron de punta, entre asustados pero también emocionados. No sé porqué pero esa noticia me alivió. Pero por supuesto, no lo iba a demostrar.

Y mientras me obligaba a no demostrar apego sentimental alguno, ella desapareció.

-/-

Así como entré a mi casa, a los minutos salí despedida. Y así como salí, a los minutos volví a entrar. Él se fue. A las puteadas, pero se fue.

Finalmente se fue.

Agarró sus pertenencias; me empujó, rompió varias cosas y decidió que esta maldita historia entre nosotros tenía que terminar. Ahora solo quedaba firmar ese puto papel que me haría libre. Oh, y superar la odiosa resaca que me estaba estrujando la cabeza, gracias a todo lo que consumí.

Abrí la canilla de la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua; dos, tres, cuatro. Mi garganta seguía reseca, pero no parecía necesitar agua. Es decir, ya me sentía incómoda de tanto que estaba bebiendo y esa maldita y tediosa sensación seguía ahí.

No obstante, otra estaba compitiendo bastante con esa; la depresión. Una muy fuerte sensación de tristeza que no me permitía dejar de llorar, pero sí terminar de decorar la casa con floreros sobre el suelo; lámparas destrozadas por la mitad y un espejo muy querido que heredé partido en pedacitos.

¿Mala suerte? No me jodan.

Me refregué la frente con tanta rudeza que dejé rojiza mi piel, y me senté de golpe en el sillón. No me destapé por segundos, quizás minutos. Estaba bien allí, cubierta, ahogando mi dolor.

Solo me descubrí por fuerza mayor; el sonido de la tostadora. ¿Por qué tuve la gran idea de que iba a tener hambre? Tengo el estómago tan apretado y retorcido que no podría pasar ni un pedacito de pan.

¿Por qué estoy tan triste y enojada? Lo sé, es una pregunta estúpida; tengo muchos motivos. Primero; me separé dolorosamente porque mi esposo decidió convertirse en un psicópata hace algún tiempo y hacerme la vida imposible. Segundo; terminé haciendo cosas que no quería en un antro. Tercero y no menos importante… El efecto de las drogas está bajando. Bajando deprisa, muy deprisa. Una en especial es la que está ocasionando esto; el éxtasis que tomé.

No soy estúpida, conocía las consecuencias. Sabía muy bien que al liberar tanta serotonina de golpe, ésta tardaría en volver a surgir. ¿Qué pasa si no se genera por si sola? Depresión, eso pasa.

—Tengo que aguantar un día… Solo un día.

Sí, solo un día de agobio total y ganas de suicidarme. Solo un día…

 _Excepto que la vuelva a consumir… Eso podría arreglarlo._

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato. No, claro que no volvería a consumir. No si no estoy acostumbrada; si tengo trabajo, una vida… ¡Cosas!

—Abstinencia… No puedo creerlo. —Me refregué la cabeza, mordiéndome nerviosamente el labio— ¿Yo? Una persona seria… ¿con abstinencia?

 _¿Cómo hace para vivir así esa chica? ¿Cómo hace Xena para tolerarla? ¿Se verán seguido? Por cómo se llevan, no lo creo._

—Xena…

Hacía horas que no decía su nombre, y me dolió. Me dolió más de lo que debería doler pronunciarlo.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, agarré mi celular por pura costumbre. Tal vez tenía un mensaje, lo cual era poco probable porque mis amistades habían decaído bastante este último tiempo gracias al enfermo de mi esposo y mi profesión. No sé para qué me gastaba en revisarlo; quizá solo quería dejar de pensar un poco. Pero… ahora que lo pienso bien, revisar mi celular no era una buena opción para cumplir mi cometido. Hoy en día estos malditos aparatos solo te hacen perseguirte y pensar de más.

Extraño la época en la que apenas existían.

Lo desbloqueé y mi sorpresa se dejó entrever en un sofocado sonido. En efecto tenía un mensaje. Afiné la vista al ver un número desconocido.

—¿Quién carajo…?

Lo pulsé y no tardé en adivinar de quién se trataba. Pero sí tardé en recordar en qué puto momento de la noche le pasé mi celular.

 **"¡Hey, Gaby! ¿Estás viva? Te vi salir del antro con Call"**

—Joxer…

Sip, el magnífico Joxer. ¿Por qué le pasé mi número? Y más importante… ¡¿Cuándo?!

Comencé a contestar sin ganas alguna. Si era posible, quería borrar su número y no saber nunca más de él ni de sus queridas amigas.

Ese pensamiento resonó con una escasa fuerza que no me agradó.

 **"No aguanté más. Me sentía un poco mal, así que Callisto me acompañó a mi casa."**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar; me pareció raro. Miré la hora y no tardé en caer en la razón; la fiesta estaba terminando. Debió salir ya.

 **"¿Te acompañó? ¿Y… todo bien?"**

—Qué mierda significa ese "¿todo bien?" ¿Piensa que me violó o algo así? —hablé mientras contestaba con la frente arrugada.

 **"Todo más que bien."**

Bufé y tiré el celular al sillón. Sonó de nuevo; lo detallé de soslayo casi con odio y me obligué a volver a sujetarlo.

 **"¿Dónde vives? ¿Quieres que vaya?"**

—¿Qué caraj…?

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¡Apenas lo conozco! ¿Por qué querría…?

Mi dedo tembló sobre la tecla "N", esa que sería el principio de mi negación. Espera… ¿Por qué estoy dudando? ¿No quiero estar sola? Quiero… ¿compañía? ¿Ahora? ¿En este mismo y descarrilado momento?

Detallé su mensaje sin pestañear.

En efecto, la quería. No deseaba estar sola. ¿Desde cuándo alguien tan independiente y casi fanática de la soledad como yo, necesitaba compañía para superar una crisis?

Elevé la visión y ésta se perdió unos largos segundos en el desastre que era el suelo de mi casa.

Eso contestaba mi pregunta; estaba perdiendo el control.

—Bien, desde ahora.

Contesté, y su respuesta fue el inicio de mi perdición.

 **"¡Voy para allá!"**

-/-

 _¡Ding dong!_

No puedo describir lo que ese sonido significó para mi pobre cabeza. Me la aferré, adolorida; la resaca no me daba descanso.

En pijama, por ende, con una remera larga y unos pequeños shorts, abrí la puerta. Una divertida sonrisa de oreja a oreja me recibió. Pasé la vista a sus manos; dos cafés.

 _Oh, sí… Café._

Le robé uno a la velocidad de la luz, a lo que rió con ganas.

—¿Resaca? —cuestionó, pasando sin permiso alguno. Ojerosa, asentí— ¿Bajón?

—Mucho bajón. No estarías acá si no sintiera que estoy a punto de suicidarme.

Volvió a reír, mientras analizaba estrechando la mirada de una forma que me causó cierta gracia, el desastre que era mi casa.

—Umm… ¿Te peleaste con tu esposo?

—Ex.

—¡Eso! —Volteó el rostro hacia mí— ¡Ex!

—Esa parte fue él. —Señalé la cocina, que estaba separada por una barra del comedor, con mi mejor cara de póker—. Y esa fui yo. —Señalé el living, mientras seguía con la visión como sus ojos se abrían paulatinamente en una obvia sorpresa.

—Se fueron a la mierda… ¿Te lastimó? —Se acercó con una clara preocupación. Yo negué— ¿Segura?

Asentí y no pude evitar sonreír. Este chico… Apenas lo conocía, pero sus ojos me decían que estaba de verdad preocupado. ¿Conmocionada? Claro que sí.

—Ven… —Lo guié por la espalda hasta el sillón—. Gracias por venir, Jox.

—¡No es nada! —Me mostró los dientes— ¡Quería verte!

Se sentó y me pasó una bolsita. La abrí y unas brillantes donas de colores me saludaron. ¿Antes dije que no tenía hambre? Acabo de darme cuenta que me mentí a mí misma.

Devorando una, me senté a su lado. Él me miraba con cierta expectación, como si estuviera esperando porque le contara toda la historia de mi experiencia con Callisto. Por mi parte, no tenía ninguna intención de contar detalles de más. Lo único que iba a modular era una pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

—¿En qué momento te pasé mi celular?

—¿Huh? —Un increíble pedazo de dona que terminó en el queridísimo cuero de mi sillón se le escapó de la boca. Y digo increíble porque era gigante— ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Tan mal estabas?

—¿Te parece? —Arqueé una irónica ceja—. Jox, estaba destruida.

—Hm… —Le dio un buen sorbo al café y empezó a detallar con un falso interés mi casa— ¡Hey! ¡Ese cuadro es genial! —Señaló a uno tirado en el suelo— ¡Tengo el mismo!

Lo analicé. Frida Kahlo era una de mis artistas preferidas. No necesariamente por su arte, sino por lo que transmitía con el. Y yo… había destruido tal preciado cuadro en mi locura.

Solté un pesado suspiro. De nada servía preocuparme por mis anteriores actos.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué estás cambiando el tema? —pregunté.

Tragó el café con un esfuerzo que me pareció exagerado, mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y la respuesta a la pregunta que hice no tardaba en aparecer en mi mente.

—Ya entiendo. Me lo sacaste sin mi permiso.

—Bueeeno… —Me miró de reojo, ahora en demasía nervioso—. En mi defensa tengo que decir que fue porque tuviste la "sabia" decisión de irte con Callisto a quién sabe dónde.

—… ¿Y?

—Y… esa no fue una buena decisión, por ende, me preocupé. Xena no quería pedírtelo porque estaba en su etapa de "berrinche", así que mientras estabas desmayada o algo así, te lo robé.

—Ajá… —Acomodé la espalda contra el respaldo sin quitarle mi asesina mirada de encima. Poco me importaba que me lo hubiera robado, simplemente verlo así me parecía divertido. Y créanme, necesitaba reírme porque sino iba a estallar—. Y gracias a eso aquí estás…

—¡Y aquí estoy! —Me pasó otra dona, ya que parecía que yo estaba comiendo bastante rápido—. Tienes que admitir que fue una buena idea. Por algo me dijiste que viniera, ¿no?

—Eso… —Dudé. Dudé porque no quería admitir que casi no tenía amigos. Y los pocos que tenía no se iban a molestar en aparecer un domingo—. Temía hacer una locura, por eso te llamé.

—¿Como ésta? —Extendió ambos brazos hacia los costados y señaló las cosas que previamente destruí.

—Eso no es nada. Estoy un poco…

—Sep, ya sé. —Me detuvo, extendiendo la mano—. Algunas drogas tienen ese efecto.

Lo observé de reojo, enojada. Enojada porque él parecía estar del culo en el antro y ahora estaba perfecto. En cambio, yo…

—¿Por qué tú estás tan bien?

—¿Yo? Solo bebí y fumé. Tú… —Emanó una corta y burlona risita—. Te fuiste al carajo para ser taan profesional, querida.

Arrugué el entrecejo. Cierto…, me pasé. Y la excusa que utilicé para pasarme ya no me servía de consuelo.

—Lo sé… No volveré a hacerlo.

—¡Hey! —Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo… Bueno, hay gente más resistente. Tú no parecías pertenecer a ese grupo, así que me asusté un poquito.

—Ja… Sí que eres protector.

Cerró los ojos con cierto orgullo.

—Sí, pequeño defecto que tengo.

—¿No será que…? —Me incliné un poco hacia su rostro, sonriendo de un travieso modo— ¿Me quieres conquistar?

—¡Oh, no! —Negó con la cabeza, hiperactivo— ¡Tú ya tienes dueña! O… ¿Dueñas?

Me alejé de golpe. No… No tengo a nadie. Y no es mi intención tener a alguien por un buen tiempo. ¿Quién querría eso luego de una dolorosa separación? Lo único que quería era volver a la normalidad y enfocarme en mi trabajo.

Bufé y le di un sorbo al café.

—Callisto fue algo de una noche.

—¿Y… Xena?

Mierda. Sabía que iba a preguntarlo. En mi cabeza repasé el discurso que iba contestar varias veces, pero aún así, no me sentía preparada para dar una respuesta.

Justamente porque mi respuesta dejaría mucho que desear.

—… Xena es todo un misterio. Todo lo que nos rodeó en tan poco tiempo fue un misterio.

—Ya veo… Pero, ¿sientes algo por ella?

¿Por qué presiento que este chico le está haciendo la segunda? Es decir, ayudándola conmigo; actuando de celestina.

—No sé… Jox, entiende que estaba "un poco" colocada. Todo fue muy confuso. Fui a ese antro porque quería escapar de mi maldita realidad, mi idea no era enamorarme.

—Nadie dijo eso.

Mi garganta se cerró, nerviosa.

—¿Estás diciendo que te enamoraste de ella?

 _Ugh… La cagué._

—No dije eso, quise decir que… mi idea no fue ir a ese lugar con esa intención, y Xena parecía muy dispuesta a conquistarme en ese sentido.

—¿Te molestó?

 _¿Molestar? No…, yo no lo llamaría así._

—No…, me asustó.

Me cago en mis palabras. Hay algo con este chico… No puedo mentirle.

Él posó la visión al frente con cierta melancolía que no comprendí. Lo examiné, curiosa.

—Es entendible. Estás saliendo de una relación, lo normal sería que por un tiempo no quisieras saber nada del amor.

—… Así es.

—Pero Xena no te haría sufrir —agregó—. No puedo decir lo mismo de Callisto.

Arrugué la frente. ¿Por qué todos tenían algo contra mí querida rubia? Sé que no era el gran ejemplo a seguir, pero tampoco me pareció que mereciera que la menospreciaran de tal forma.

—Deja de apoyar a tu amiga —dije con una peligrosa tonada que no vi venir—. Nada va a pasar con ella.

Me espió de soslayo como si estuviera meditando un maligno plan, y dejó el café en la mesita ratona frente al sillón.

—¿Ni la besaste?

—No.

—Sin embargo, te cogiste a Callisto.

Suspiré, agotada. Ya demasiado agotada por este trío amoroso que no pedí ni busqué.

—Sip.

—¿Porque ella solo quería algo pasajero? ¿Te sentiste segura por eso?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas? Por si no te lo dije, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar.

Él rió, exasperándome más de lo que estaba.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Comamos en paz, entonces.

—Ya me comí todo —atiné a decir, detallando la bolsa vacía. Joxer la miró con los ojos cual platos.

—Sí que tenías hambre… Entonces, —Devolvió la visión a mí— ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. ¿Planeas quedarte aquí? —Le lanzó una rápida mirada al desastre que era mi casa—. Me parece que deberías mudarte. Si quieres superar la separación, lo mejor es eso.

Bajé el rostro, pensativa. Estaba en absoluto de acuerdo. No obstante, digamos que mi sueldo no alcanzaba para mudarme de un día para el otro. Contrario a lo que creen, los escritores no ganamos tanto. Menos si no hace mucho eres reconocida.

—Lo sé, no quiero quedarme acá. —Mi cabeza decayó por completo—. Pero tardaré en encontrar un lugar, para mi mala suerte.

—Hm…

Levanté un poco el semblante, intrigada por ese sonido que no llegué a descifrar.

—¿Hm, qué?

Elevó una traviesa comisura y pasó el brazo por detrás de mis hombros.

—Esto sonará alocado, pero… ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

—¿Qué…?

—Eso. Mi departamento no es muy grande, pero queda cerca de aquí. Para dos personas alcanza.

—¿Estás… hablando en serio?

Asintió una y otra vez con una infantil sonrisa.

—¿No te molestaría? Apenas te conozco…

—¡Yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida, Gaby!

Mis cejas decayeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sigues puesto o qué?

—¡Es en serio! ¡Creo que nos llevaríamos bien! Yo soy editor, tú escritora… Conocemos los códigos, no nos molestaríamos. Cada uno haría su propia vida.

Lo medité con cierta emoción alojándose en mi corazón. Vivir con un casi desconocido... Sonaba a una locura. Pero más locura me parecía quedarme aquí con la posible opción de que mi ex regresara.

—¡Vamos! —Me sacudió el hombro varias veces— ¡Será divertido! Además, vivo cerca de tu trabajo.

Arqueé una desconfiada ceja —¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

—Dah. —Me señaló—. Xena trabaja en el mismo lugar que tú.

—Oh…

Cierto… Xena debió contarle todo a su, lo que parecía, mejor amigo.

Bailé los dedos sobre el largo vaso de café, nerviosa e indecisa. No sabía qué hacer, pero sí sabía que esta milagrosa salida me convenía.

—¡Por un tiempo te hará bien salir de esta casa! —insistió.

—Lo sé… Si acepto, justamente sería por un tiempo. Apenas consiga algo…

—Te irás, ya sé. —Reforzó el agarre en mi piel, cariñoso—. Por mi no hay problema, Gaby. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—¿Cómo saberlo? —Lo miré, confundida. ¿Por qué? Porque me parecía increíble que todavía existiera gente tan amable—. Apenas te conozco, Joxer.

—¡Eso no impidió que conectáramos! Como te dije, siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

Su amable y comprensiva sonrisa me estaba desmoronando en más de un sentido. No sé si era el bajón que sentía gracias a la abstinencia, pero realmente tenía ganas de llorar sobre él.

Y como si mis lágrimas estuvieran de acuerdo con mi pensamiento, éstas decidieron empezar a emanar si mi permiso. Joxer arqueó las cejas, preocupado.

—Gaby… —Las limpió con el pulgar, destruyéndome más—. Tranquila… Es normal estar triste. No la tuviste fácil, ¿sabes? Puedo entenderlo.

Arrugando las comisuras en un inútil intento de dejar de llorar, me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—J-Jox…

Él me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó con tranquilidad el mentón en mi cabeza.

—Tranqui, Gaby. Todo pasa, nada es para siempre. Menos el dolor.

 _Nada… es para siempre. Es cierto._

Asentí una y otra vez, inmersa en su pecho. Percibí como sus cálidas manos acariciaban mi espalda de una paternal forma.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Fruncí los dedos contra su espalda y volví a asentir, aún sin dignarme a verlo.

—Si no te molesta… Solo será por un tiempo. —contesté en un hilo de voz gracias al llanto.

—El tiempo que quieras y creas necesario —dijo de inmediato—. Mi casa será tu casa, Gaby.

Me desprendí con lentitud y lo encaré de frente. Sus gentiles ojos seguían observándome.

—Respecto a Xena… —empecé a decir.

—No le diré nada, excepto que tú quieras.

Descendí el rostro, mientras un inadecuado calor comenzaba a invadir mis mejillas.

—Si la veo en la editorial…, yo se lo diré.

—Bien.

Agradecí en demasía que no preguntara porqué no le pedía a mis propios amigos tal favor; alojarme en su casa. Intuyo que sabía la razón y por eso dejó pasar su curiosidad.

Sonreí de soslayo e incapaz de evitarlo, llevé la mano a su mejilla y la acaricié.

—Espero que no pienses que estoy aceptando esto por algo romántico.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —Negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Ya te lo dije, conozco mi lugar.

Amplié la sonrisa y volví a recargarme en sus protectores brazos.

—Eres una gran persona, Jox.

—Lo sé, es mi mejor virtud. —contestó con orgullo.

—Y quizás la única…. —bromeé.

—¡Hey! —Atrapó mis brazos con ambas manos— ¡Huelo el sarcasmo a lo lejos, querida!

Emití una corta carcajada y refregué su cabeza. Tal como un felino, la descendió para disfrutar de mis caricias.

—¡Entonces, es momento de hacer las maletas! —exclamó, levantando el semblante de golpe— ¿Te ayudo?

Sonreí y asentí.

—Por favor.

-/-

Decir que su pequeño hogar era sinónimo de desorden, era poco. Pero tal desorden no impidió que mi entusiasmo decayera. En especial porque este chico no parecía apagarse nunca; su energía parecía ilimitada, y decir que te contagiaba era poco.

Luego de pasar por el pequeño comedor adornado de paredes de ladrillos, muy al estilo de New York, me mostró lo que sería mi pequeña pero acogedora habitación. El lugar era suficiente para sentirme cómoda. Nunca me gustaron las casas o departamentos en demasía grandes, así que era perfecto para mí.

—¡¿Te gusta?! —exclamó, ayudándome con las maletas. Yo asentí, sonriente—. Es chiquita pero cálida. ¡Y mira! —Señaló un escritorio al lado de la cama—. Lo puse para ti.

—¿Para mí? —Lo examiné, confusa— ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo qué por qué? —Le dio unas palmaditas a la madera— ¡Para que tengas un lugar donde escribir!

Mi labio inferior se desprendió. Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar; solo esperaba que las lágrimas pudieran aguantar hasta estar sola.

—Gracias, Jox. En serio… —Pasé la vista por el viejo escritorio y acaricié la madera con la punta de los dedos—. Es perfecto. —Regresé la atención a él—. Me imagino que sabes que pagaré la mitad del alquiler.

—Eso no es…

—No se diga más. —Alcé la mano para callarlo—. Lo es y quiero hacerlo.

Sus hombros declinaron, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama con un agradecido gesto de fondo.

—Es lo justo.

—Si eso te dejará más tranquila…

—Lo hará.

Emanó un resignado suspiro y se dio media vuelta. Seguí con la mirada como salía por la puerta.

—Ya es hora de cenar, ¿qué quieres comer?

—¿Puedo elegir? —Me señalé con el índice.

—¡Claro!

—Hm… ¿Y si elegimos los dos?

—Mh… —Llevó un dedo a su mentón, para luego ascenderlo— ¿Pizza?

Delineé una inmediata y amplia sonrisa, completamente de acuerdo, y asentí reiteradas veces.

—¡Pizza!

—¡Bien, pizza será! —Asintió y agarró el picaporte—. Ponte cómoda mientras la pido. —La cerró y el sonido de ésta quedó retumbando en mis oídos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas podía procesarlo. Es decir, acababa de separarme y de básicamente destruir la mitad de mi casa, lo cual no era poco. Y ahora ahí estaba, en la casa de un chico que conocí en un extraño antro y sintiéndome, para mi sorpresa, bastante cómoda.

Había algo tranquilizador en él. Era ese tipo de persona amable y sociable que te opacaba en absoluto la capacidad de sentirte incómoda. Nunca conocí a nadie como él… Lo juzgué mal, tenía que admitirlo.

Sonreí para mí y comencé a desarmar la maleta. Sí que estaba metida en una loca aventura. Aventura que sin darme cuenta había deseado hacía años. La rutina que me había agotado durante tanto tiempo por fin se estaba esfumando.

Sin embargo, una cosa es desearla y otra enfrentarla. Ahora conocía la diferencia; porque al otro día, apenas puse un pie en la entrada de mi trabajo, una conocida figura me recibió.

Me escondí lo más rápido que pude detrás de la pared de un pasillo con tal de que esa perfecta mujer no me notara.

Sí, esa mujer era la mismísima Xena. Y esa… era una de las tantas consecuencias de querer darle un giro a mi vida.

Una consecuencia que no sabía con exactitud si podría enfrentar. Lo que sí sabía es que esa pared que supuestamente me protegía no fue suficiente para que ella no me notara.

—Hey, bardo. —Me saludó, sonriente, y poniendo una confiada mano en su cadera— ¿Te estás escondiendo de mí o me parece?

 _Oh…, mierda._

* * *

¡Capitulo seis entregado! Bastante tarde, pero acá esta. Mil disculpasss.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer estimada, como siempre! Jajaja, Gabrielle no sabe dónde está parada, pero prontito lo va a averiguar. ¡Espero que te siga gustando esta loca historia y te leo en el próximo, besotes grandes!


End file.
